Unexpected Love
by tomfeltonlover1991
Summary: Maya Matlin had it all at 14 til a sign showed up on a stick now. She's pregnant, and boyfriend less. But an unexpected friend along the way could turn into something more . Maya x Owen
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, cause if I did Owen and Maya would have alot more screen time together,

Author Note: A big thank you to Halawen for all your help with the betaing and the ideas, and this is completely AU. As in the ice hounds came after break and Cam and Maya got together straight away . Hope you all the story.

Maya POV

Never had I thought I would be in this position buying a test that could forever change my future and Cam's. If I had to go through this I was glad my best friend Tristan was with me. I was extremely nervous as we left the store and headed to his house to see if I was going to be a teen parent or not. When we got to the Milligan house we separated to two rooms, him his room and me into the bathroom to take the test.

"How long does it take for it to take to find out?" He asked worried when I went into his room after taking the test.

He was waiting for me on his bed, I went over and stood by him nervously picking my nails.

"The back says it could take 3 minutes to become accurate. Are you sure your parents and Owen not here. Especially Owen?" I started talking rapidly worrying about someone overhearing and going to my parents or Katie about what is going on. I got over the chicken cutlet thing a while ago and Owen and I are friendlier to each other but I still didn't want him to know.

"Don't worry they are all out of the house. Parents are gone for a few days and Owens at practice with Cam remember?" Tris said pushing down on my shoulders to sit me down on his bed he sat down next to me holding my hand while we waited for the next two minutes to go by.

When the timer beeped I jumped up and raced to the bathroom to revel my fate. I couldn't look at it by myself so I went back to Tristan's room and stood by his bed so I wouldn't be alone as one little test was about to possibly change my future. I flipped the stick over and there looking right in my eyesight was a + sign.

"Maya! Maya! MAYA!" Tristan screamed to get my attention. I think he's more excited then I am really. "What does it say?"

"I'm pregnant! Tris what am I going to do my parents are going to kill me. Katie is going to kill Cam! I can't be pregnant! I'm 14 Cam's 15 what am I going to do?!" I started screaming as the reality of being a mom at 14 started to hit me.

Owen POV

Thank god coach let us out of practice early on a Saturday for once. It probably had something to do with the twins and their need to mouth of in their language nobody knows for crying out loud but whatever it got me out of practice early.

"_At least I'll have the house to myself_." I thought as I turned onto my street. Or I would have if I hadn't seen the front door open.

Damn Tris is home. I thought he said he was hanging out with Maya today. Since when did I start calling the niner by her name? Probably around the time we made amends for both rookie's and Tris' sake of sanity.

I went straight to the kitchen for some food because I was starving but suddenly I heard screaming coming from Tristan's room and I wondered what was going on to cause screaming coming from Matlin's mouth cause I know for sure Tris couldn't scream that high. As I got closer up the stairs and to little bro's room I heard words that sounded like "pregnant.. parents... kill... me..." that caused me to stop. Whoa rookie does have it in him to do with Ma-Matlin, and now she's pregnant!

I stormed my way up the stairs and into Tristan's room startling them both and causing them to both jump.

"HOLY SHIT YOU'RE PREGNANT! Is it Cam's does he know?" I exclaimed at Maya, causing Maya to look at the ground still holding the test in her hand.

"I just took a home test and it's positive. So guess who's becoming a mommy? And no Cam doesn't know yet. I wanted to be sure I was before I told him. Tris was the only one who knows I might be pregnant and now you." Maya said crying and shaking.

"Yes she is" Tris said butting in and snickering at the way I'm looking at them and Maya now looking at me while crying now.

"SHUT UP TRIS!"

Oops didn't means to make her cry. I bring her over to the bed calming myself down and making Maya look up at me began talking to her in an effort to calm her down.

"Look tests like these aren't always accurate. You could still not be pregnant and could be having a scare. You just need to go to a clinic and be tested by a doctor to be sure." I insist to her.

"I can't I have no way of getting there and If I go to my parents or Katie they'll kill me and besides they're gone for the weekend." She told me finally calming down.

"Then Tris and I'll take you to the clinic. Both of you go get your shoes on and meet me by the car" I said rubbing her shoulders then getting up to down to the car.

"Ok. Thanks Owen." Maya said getting up and grabbing her shoes along with Tris who was reassuring her everything would be ok.

"No prob." I remarked then exit the room.

_"Never thought I would have to take one of my brothers friends to see if she pregnant or not. All I know is that if she is pregnant rookie better step up, cause if not he's getting this ass kicked by me_." I think to myself as I got into the car and waited for the niners.

What a way to spend a Saturday.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Degrassi.

Author Note: How's this for a fast update. A big thank you to Halawen for everything in helping with the writing and betaing. Let me know what you guys think .

Owen POV

The drive to the clinic was silent as possible with the occasional sniff in the backseat from Maya and Tris trying to reasure her everything will be fine. When we reached the clinic and parked I looked back at her and asked if she was ready for this.

"Not really but it's got be done." Maya said getting out of the car and heading for the door with Tris' arm around her.

"Go sign in we'll go get seats." Tris said pushing her a little to the desk so the nurse knows she's here and can give her the paperwork she needed to fill out.

When Matlin came back and sat next to me and started filling out the forms I could hear her mumbling along with the paperwork.

"Name... birthdate... reason of being here... might be pregnant..." she said.

I could see other patients giving her looks when they heard that, Tris and I both give them deadly looks. We must have been scary since they either looked way or moved chairs. _"That's right don't mess with Milligan's or well get you!"_ I thought sharing a look between Tristan.

Matlin finished the paperwork, she took it back up to the desk and wait to see what else she had to do next. I could see the dirty look the nurse gave Matlin and mumbling under her breath. She ended up saying it aloud enough for Matlin to hear because both Tris and I could both see her bow her head away from the nurse and start crying and that was the last straw for me that caused me to jump up and speed walk to the nurse next to the niner.

"Do we have a problem here?" I asked strongly and loudly causing both the nurse and Maya to look at me. Maya looking less tearful and the nurse looking a little scared before mumbling "No no problem just looking over the paperwork."

"Yeah that's what I thought." Looking over her once more before putting my hand on her shoulder and turning Matlin back to the chairs and Tris.

""Thanks." I heard her mutter to me.

"No worries." I tell her before we sit back down waiting for the nurse to call her name.

Tris POV

We walked into the clinic, Owen and I found somewhere to sit in the busy clinic while Maya got her paperwork and I began looking around to see what kind of people were here. Old people, sick people, kids, and crazy. No sign of other pregnant people. Poor Maya can't believe this is happening to her. Stop giving the girl looks you jerks you creations' as I mustered the dirtiest look I could.

When Maya got her paperwork over and finished with I could see the nurse giving her looks of disgust. "_No way in hell is that woman going to cause Maya more drama!"_

But before I could go up there Owen was already to his feet going over there. I always knew big bro had a soft spot for Maya more than Tori. But alas there back and now were waiting for Maya to be called back.

Maya POV

"Maya Matlin Dr. Sherman is ready to see you now." The nurse knocked me out of my trance. I got up out of my seat and looked over at Tristan and Owen nervously asking "Will you come with me please?" Almost begging to at least have someone in the room with me.

"Of course honey." Tristan said getting up and grabbing my hand.

"I'll wait here ok. Everything will be ok Matlin." Owen said noticing my nervousness. "We're both here for you ok." He assures me in a soothing tone.

I never noticed that Owen could be rather nice when he's not around the other hounds. I actually like this Owen.

"Thank you." I said before heading back with Tris and the nurse behind us showing the room we'll be in. After the nurse took all the measurements and handed me a gown to change into, she left and closed the door leaving Tris and I alone in the room, he stood next to me and held my hand until the doctor came in.

"Miss Matlin what brings you here today?" Dr. Sherman asked when he walked into the room. "_Well if you looked at the board when you came in you would know_." Sharing a look with Tristan before telling the doctor, "I think I might be pregnant. I took a home pregnancy test and it came out positive." I admit looking straight at him.

"What was the date of your last period? Have you had morning sickness, tenderness in the breasts, mood swings and weird cravings?" The Dr. starting to fire off questions.

"My last period was almost 2 months and no I never have. Yes for the past week, I do hurt sometimes, I do get aggravated a lot easier lately and yes to the cravings." I said trying to remember the questions Dr. Sherman had asked.

"Alright Maya you definitely have some symptoms that are indicative of pregnancy; however it could be a number of other things as well so I need to get a urine sample so we can test the hormone levels and that will tell us if you are indeed pregnant." Dr. Sherman tells me handing me a cup to pee in and walked out of the room leaving me in the room with Tris.

"Ok." I said getting up about to follow the doctor out before turning to Tris "You can go and wait with Owen if you want." I said looking at the floor.

"You sure? I can wait. Honest." He said supportively.

"Yes." I nod before walking out to the bathroom and did what I had to do then I handed it to the nurse and went back to the room and noticed Tris did listen to me and went out to wait with Owen.

"_I'm glad they're being so supportive and helpful with everything. I hope my family and Cam will be to if I am pregnant_."

It turned into about 15 minutes until Dr. Sherman came back with the results.

"Congratulations Miss. Matlin you're pregnant. Now you'll need to setup an appointment to get an ultrasound done to see how far along you are but the real question is are you keeping the baby?" The doctor questioned.

After I heard the words _your_ _pregnant_ I zoned out until I heard will you keep the baby or not. "I'm keeping the baby. I wouldn't be able to do nothing else." I affirm.

When the doctor finally realized I talked he handed me all the information I needed and the prescription for prenatal vitamins. I headed out to the waiting room towards the guys. When they see me they both jumped up and both asked me in different tones.

"WELL?" Owen asked.

"So am I becoming an uncle?" Tris asked exactly.

I was glad Tris was so excited I wish I could be that excited too, hopefully when the shock wears off I will be. I take a deep breath before answering. "I am pregnant and I'm keeping the baby." I said smiling weekly.

There's a minute of awkward silence, Tris looks shocked but happy and Owen just looks shocked. We start walking back out to Owen's car but then reality hits me with the pressure of telling my family not to mention Cam and suddenly my legs give way. I start to falter but am suddenly picked up, Owen gives me a reassuring smile and I grab his Ice Hounds jacket and at the moment I am finding more comfort in his arms than I ever did in Cam's.

"You ok?" He asked when he put me in the backseat and giving me a worried look, as was Tris.

"Yeah reality just hit me that I'm going to be a mom. I just hope my family and Cam will be there for me." I said looking at both of them.

"Don't worry everything will be fine sweetie and if they don't especially Cam I'll just ask Owen to kick his ass." Tris assured me with a comforting smile.

"And I'd do it to. He helped make that baby so he should step up and be a man about it. If not it's a good ass kicking to him." Owen affirmed before closing my door and going to the driver's side and heading on our way home, making me laugh at the thought.

That ends that conversation I guess as it became dead quiet for a bit before the sound of someone's phone went off making it noisy in the car again. It was mine.

"Hello?" I answered hoping it wasn't parents or Katie or even Cam or Tori.

"Miss Matlin this is Dr. Sherman's office you left so fast we didn't get a chance to set-up and appointment for an ultrasound?" The nurse said through the phone causing me to gulp and having Owen look back at me question. "It's the doctor's office..." I mouthed to him causing him to turn back to the road.

"Oh yes I'm sorry I was just in a lot of shock." I said back into the phone.

"It's ok but how does Monday at 4:30 P.M. sound ok to you?"

"Yes 4:30 sounds great see you then." I said realizing it will be after school.

Then the nurse confirmed it and we hung up. I could finally relax now.

"What did the office want?" Tris asked looking at me through the mirrors.

"To setup and ultrasound on Monday. I get a chance to look at my soon to be baby. Hey Owen can you drop me off at my house. I want to be able to figure out what to say to my parent's tomorrow afternoon when they come home." I said finally getting excited for becoming a mother even at a young age.

"Are you sure you can always stay with us tonight and I can come with you tomorrow to tell them the news." Tris said turning to look at me.

"That would be great Tris but I need to do this on my own. I'll call if anything happens though ok." I said soothingly putting a hand on his shoulder realizing what a great friend Tris really is.

"Ok." He said sharing a look between Owen before Owen turned towards the direction of my house.

When we reached my house I got out and thanked them for taking me and going with me.

"Don't worry about it just call if something happens tomorrow." Owen and Tris said at two different times.

"I will don't worry." I said before waving at them and heading to the empty house for the night.

Since it was already after 5 I made myself some dinner and started looking up information on being pregnant. After being on for a while I decided to turn in cause I knew tomorrow would be a long day since everyone supposed to return around 2 and the explaining and telling would begin. The next morning woke me up to early with a bout of morning sickness rushing off to the bathroom. "_So this will be what will be happening every morning for the next few months great_." I thought before getting up getting dressed and heading downstairs to make me something that wouldn't make me nauseous. Deciding to lie around and watch some movies until everyone came back. I must have fallen asleep just into the middle of the first movie 'cause the first thing I heard was "Maya where home!" Noticing the clock said after 2 thinking "_the Calvary has arrived_." Time to tell them what will be going on and will be fine. The talk commence.

After some pleasantries about the trip and letting them get a little bit settled I told them we needed to talk and we all sat down in the living room. I sat in the arm chair while my dad and sister sat on the sofa; my mom was of course in her wheelchair. There were several minutes of silence while I sat there nervously wringing my hands together unsure of how to begin.

"What is it Sweetheart? Are you alright? You know you can tell us anything." My mom encouraged.

"Well you guys are going to be grandparents!" I finally admitted, deciding that sounded better than blurting out I was pregnant.

The room went deathly silent, I couldn't even hear them breathing and then my mom gasped. I finally looked up at my family, Mom look light she might pass out, Dad's expression was harder to read it was sort of blank but Katie was just shocked with anger in her eyes.

"Maya Marie Matlin you are not pregnant young lady! You are too young to have sex!" My mother finally exclaimed angrily.

"It's that Saunders boy, the hockey player. Did he force you?" My father said in an accusatory tone.

"I am pregnant," I tell them as tears begin to gather in the corners of my eyes. "Yes Cam is the father but he didn't rape me Dad but I also haven't told him yet."

Katie's POV

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID MAYA?!" I yelled at my baby sister when the initial shock of her announcement wore off. "You're fourteen and you had sex! I knew Campbell was trouble! I'm going to kill him!"

"Katie…" she tries but I'm not done yet.

"If you thought you were ready for sex you should have come and talked to me so I could have told you not to be stupid!" I say exasperated.

"That's awfully hypocritical of you Katie I know you're not a virgin!" She snaps back at me.

I'm already looking at her angrily but now I glare because my parents don't know that I'm not a virgin any longer.

"Oh my god I am not hearing this! You are both too young for sex! I can't even…" Mom's doesn't even finish her sentence as she rolls back to her bedroom.

I know I'm going to get in trouble later but right now my sister is the bigger problem. I can't believe my fourteen year old music prodigy sister went and not only lost her virginity but got pregnant. She's crying pretty hard now and my older sibling instinct takes over and I start to feel bad.

"Both of you are too young for sex, Katie we will talk later. As for you young lady you get out of this house I can't even look at you right now! How could you shame the family like this?" Dad says irately, he's not yelling but he is extremely mad.

"But Daddy…" Maya pleads through her tears.

"Dad…" I start but he cuts me off too.

"KATIE GO TO YOUR ROOM! MAYA GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE THIS IS YOUR MISTAKE YOU TAKE CARE OF IT ON YOUR OWN!" Dad yells angrier than I've ever seen him.

I feel bad for Maya and am very angry at her too but its look on my dad's face that sends me to my room. I hear Maya crying and I hear my dad slam the door to his study and then a couple minutes later I hear the front door slam. I look out the window to see Maya walking down the drive with nothing but her backpack.

"_Maya how could you be so stupid? How could you sleep with Campbell Saunders? How could you get pregnant at fourteen?!"_

Maya's POV

"_They actually kicked me out, what am I going to do I know Katie's going to be by me but I want my parents to be to be there for me to. I should have listened to Tris and let him come with me to tell them."_ I thought as I walked towards the dot before I called Tris. Only thing I could grab before I left was my backpack and I don't even have my cell so I guess I'll just have to walk to the Milligan house . As I neared the door of the dot and tried to tone down my crying I didn't see someone in front of me as I knocked it to them and knocking them to the ground.

"I am so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." I said helping the person pick up the books I made him drop not realizing I knew him.

"Hey! Watch were you're going." He said before looking up. "Matlin!"

Looking up I finally realized who I knocked into another Ice Hound "_great_..." now Owen and I get along, with Luke Baker on the other hand not, I can see he's nice sometimes and sometimes he follows along with Dallas who is a complete jerk.

"I am sorry Luke I didn't mean to run into you." I said trying to hide my tears from him since I know he's a Christian and I wouldn't know how he would react to his rookie teammate getting me pregnant. I must not have hid it well because he noticed.

"What's wrong?" He asked seeing the tears fall.

"You sure you want to know I really can't stand to be judged right now since I just got kicked out by my parents." I said looking right at him before walking to an outside table and sat down grabbing some napkins to wipe my face.

"No judging I promise. What happened?" Luke asked sitting across from me "What caused your parents to kick you out!"

Taking a deep breath I just said "I'm pregnant, and before you ask cause I see your mouth opening yes its Cam's and I'm telling him tomorrow." I said before finishing. "So now you're the 5th person to know sweet little Maya's pregnant." Wiping my eyes looking at his face.

"Whoa, so who all knows and where will you stay?" He said looking entirely sincere and being nicer than I've ever seen him.

"Tris, Owen, Katie, my parents and now you. I was about to call tris to ask if Owen can come get me but I don't have my phone so I'm going to walk there. Which I should do now before it gets darker." I said before standing about to head in the direction of the Milligan house.

"Wait. I have Milligan's number in my phone you can use it. I don't want you walking by yourself." He said before bringing his phone out and pushing it into my hand.

"Thanks!" I said glad that I wouldn't have to walk anymore before going to Luke's phonebook and finding Owen's number and calling it "no prob." I heard him say.

"Hey Baker. What's up?"I calmed myself down when I heard Owen's voice; I never realized how soothing his voice could be. Before answering I took a deep breath.

Owen's POV

My phone ringing literally caused the dead quiet in the living room loud in a sec to knock me and Tris out of a trance. Tris has been waiting all day for Matlin to call and so have I secretly of course. So when my phone rang Tris looked at his.

"It's my phone doofus. It's only Baker." I said before answering

"Hey Baker. What's up?" I said wondering what he wanted but shocked when I heard a different voice.

"Owen. Can you come get me please I'm at the dot." Maya Matlin asked crying.

"Matlin why do you have Baker's phone and why are you at the dot?" I asked quickly getting Tris' attention and him racing next to me to hear before I swatted him away.

"I ran into him at the dot and I'm here because my parents threw me out. I only had enough time to grab only my school stuff nothing else, no phone, no clothing to change into for tomorrow." I stiffen hearing her say what she said and crying harder.

"I'm on my way!" I said before I ended the call and reached for my keys. Racing for the door Tris is behind me yelling "What happened."

"Her parents threw her out; I'm going to get her. See if she has any clothes left here for school tomorrow she wasn't able to grab any and just let her barrow a shirt of mine for tonight." I said before jumping into my car and racing towards the dot to pick up a scared 14 year old pregnant girl. When I got there I jumped out of the car and ran toward where Maya was with Baker sill. At least he stayed with her. When she spotted me she jumped up and ran into my arms crying.

"Shh I'm here. You're ok. Tris is waiting at the house ok." Before I looked up at Baker and said "Thanks for keeping her company man."

"No prob." Baker said.

After we said our byes I helped Maya into the car and started the drive home with silent crying being heard from the passenger seat. What a long night it will be, and an even longer school day.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi

Author Note: Here it is chapter 3. Hope it's a quick enough update for you all. A big thank you to Halawen for all your help and input to make the story better. Let me know what you all think.

Owen's POV

When we reached my house I helped Matlin get out of the car and grabbed her backpack, I guess I should start calling her Maya since she'll probably be living here now even though the 'rents don't know yet I could see Tris rushing out of the house to meet up with us.

"What happened?" Tris said looking at Maya.

Seeing that she was crying and shaking hard I answered for her "Her fucking parents threw her out. Lousy assholes." I finished walking into the house and moving to the couch to put Maya on it and sitting next to her with Tristan on her other side trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess." She said calming down as she looked at us.

"Don't you dare be sorry?" I said lifting her head to look at me.

"Why don't we get our minds of everything and watch a movie. A little thing called West Side Story!" Suggested Tristan getting up and going near that damn DVD. But to make Maya happy I'll sit through it.

"I highly doubt Owen would want to watch that Tris, but it would be nice to get my mind off everything" Maya said wiping the tears away looking at me with those cute eyes, "_since when did she have beautiful eyes_"

I looked at Tristan and sighed. "Alright just this once," I gave in getting comfy with the other two next to me before saying "let's order the pizza." Grabbing the phone before they could answer leaving them no choice.

After the pizza cam and we started the movie we made it half way through the movie before I felt my arm become heavy and realized Maya fell asleep looking all peaceful.

Tristan was completely absorbed by the dribble on the screen and I figured I should get Maya somewhere more comfortable to sleep. I told Tris I was going to get her to bed and picked her up. Since our parents were still gone I decided to put her in their room. She stirred a little when I laid her in the bed but she didn't wake up. I covered her with the quilt and quietly closed the door as I left the room. I got to the living room just as the pizza came; I paid and put it on the table telling Tris to come eat.

"I can't believe her parents just kicked her out when they need her the most!" Tristan exclaimed as we both grabbed some pizza.

"Neither can I but we'll be there for her oh and guess who else was helpful tonight, Baker." I informed my brother not waiting for him to answer.

"You're kidding?" Tristan replied.

"I couldn't believe it either but he let her use his phone to call me and waited with her till I got there." I inform my brother as we sit on couch again and start eating.

"God I just hope Maya's ok isn't stress like bad for pregnant women? Doesn't get much more stressful than being kicked out." Tristan said.

"Like I have any idea what's good and not good for pregnancies but we'll make sure…" I was cut off by an ear piercing scream from upstairs.

We both drop our pizza slices and run upstairs and into my parent's room. Maya was sitting up in the bed, tears rolling down her cheeks, she had a hand to her chest and was panting hard.

"Sweetie are you okay?" Tris asked going to the bed and putting his arm around her.

I sat down on the side of her and also put my arm around her. "What was the nightmare about?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you guys, I just…" she doesn't finish as she's crying harder.

"It's okay you're safe now, me and Tris are going to keep you safe understand?" I ask tilting her head up to look at her.

She nods but is still crying too hard to respond.

"Thanks for being there for me guys." Maya said finally slowing down her crying.

"We'll always be there for sweetie, and so will everyone else." Tris muttered "I hope." Softly quietly.

I don't know what happened the rest of the night but I ended up waking up with Maya curled into me and Tris sleeping the other way on the other side. Taking a look at the clock and seen it was_ 6:00 A.M_. and school starts at 8, might as well jump in the shower now since there are two others here and who knows how long a pregnant lady can take. Before maneuvering Matlin off me and heading for my room to grab clothes and jump into the shower. I had only been in there for about 20 minutes when I heard pounding on the other side of the door.

"I'm in here I'll be out in a few." Without realizing disaster's about to happen when the door opens.

"Owen... please...need... to... puke..." I heard Maya say she needed to hurl.

"Shit!" I said before throwing on some boxers and opening the door before being graced with projectile of food from yesterday. Great I need another shower. Before moving a crying Matlin to the toilet saying sorry.

"Shh it's ok." I said rubbing her back while trying to hold back my Owen vile.

After she was done she left to go wake up Tris and to probably be embarrassed somewhere else even though I told her it would be ok. I got out of the shower again, got dressed and got breakfast ready for everyone. When the niners came down I seen that Maya at least had some clothes left here.

"I am so sorry Owen I didn't mean for that to happen." Maya started spurting off quickly and looking down. I've been comforting her a lot Rookie so owes me.

"It's ok. Did you ever take the pills the doctor gave you for the baby?" I wondered forgetting that Matlin had gotten a prescription.

"No after everything that happened I forgot to get them filled. I need to do it before my sonogram today though." She said looking at me before continue to eat.

"At lunch I'll take you and if I can't I'm sure Katie can take you or even Baker." I told her.

I finish eating and putting the dishes in the sink. With that all being said we got all our bags ready and headed out to the car and started our way to Degrassi where Saunders will learn he'll be a father. Let the drama begin at Degrassi.

Maya's POV

Owen parks at Degrassi and Katie is waiting on the steps, when she sees me she comes over, gives Tristan a small smile and Owen a look.

"Are you okay? I assume you slept at Tristan's last night?" Katie asks and I nod. Katie looks over at Owen. "Listen thanks for having her last night if you'll excuse us I need to speak with my sister." Katie tells them.

"No one's stopping you." Owen says.

Katie gives him another look and pulls me over to a picnic table. Owen and Tristan walk to the steps and sit down.

"I tried talking to Mom this morning but she refused to talk about it. They'll call down I'm sure of it, they just need a couple of days." Katie tells me.

"Yeah sure." I remark in a doubtful tone.

"Maya they still love you, it's just you're their baby girl and you're pregnant. They still love you they just need some time. I brought you some clothes from home and your toothbrush and stuff. You think you can stay at Tristan's house another couple of days?" She asks.

"She can stay with us as long as she needs." Owen calls from his spot on the steps, apparently he's been listening.

"Are you still mad at me?" I ask my older sister.

"Yeah I'm still mad Maya your fourteen what the hell were thinking?" She says in a loud voice but when a few people look over at as she lowers her voice. "I'm still mad at you and Campbell but you're my baby sister and I'm here for you okay? I know that you need me and I'm here for you. And Mom and Dad will come around too they just need some time for it to sink in." Katie tells me.

I feel myself start to cry again, it must be all the hormones messing with my emotions. Katie moves to sit next me and hugs me tightly and I see Owen and Tristan watching us intently.

"It'll be okay Maya really." Katie assures me and I nod against her chest. "Hey there's Marisol I gotta talk to her about student council, will you be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, Tris will walk in with me, go ahead." I tell her.

"Okay find me if you need me and I put the bag with your clothes in your locker." Katie tells me then kisses my forehead.

"Thanks Katie." I say wiping away my tears.

She smiles at me and goes over to Marisol. "Hey what's wrong with your sister?" Marisol asks.

"Family drama I'll tell you later." Katie insists and they walk up the stairs.

As soon as they're gone Owen and Tristan come over and sit on either side of me.

"It'll be okay Maya, Katie's on your side and you got us no matter what." Tris says putting an arm around my back and pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah and you can stay at our place as long as you need, we mean it. Our parents will be okay with it when they get back so don't stress about it." Owen tells me.

"Thanks Owen I appreciate it but right now I'm more worried about telling Cam. Speaking of which I need to go find him." I say getting up from the bench.

"You want us to come with you?" Tristan asks.

"No I better do this on my own." I tell them.

They don't say anything but they do follow me into school and I get the feeling they won't be too far away when I do tell Cam. Zig says hi and I wave to him and then he starts talking to Tris. Luke sees us and smiles at me and then starts talking to Owen. I see Cam at his locker and the four of them linger back.

"Hey," Cam says turning to me with a smile and giving me a quick kiss.

God I hope that smile stays on his face. "Morning how was your weekend?" I ask.

"It was fine nothing special, I missed you though. How was your weekend?" He asks.

"Eventful. Umm Cam I need to tell you something." I say nervously and he looks at me.

"What is it?" He asks pushing some hair behind my ear.

"I…I'm pregnant!" I say quietly.

He stops and stares at me and at first I can't read his reaction.

"What do you mean you're pregnant?" He asks.

"I mean I'm pregnant Cam there aren't exactly multiple meanings to the words pregnant I'm pregnant." I snap back, I blame the hormones.

"Is it mine?" He inquires.

"God Cam yes it's yours I lost my virginity to you. I've only had sex with one guy. What did you think I lost my virginity to you and started sleeping around?" I accuse angrily.

"HOW COULD YOU BE…I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT OR WITH YOU!" He yells inches from my face and I back into the lockers afraid.

"Cam." I start to cry.

He sort of growls and punches the locker inches away from my face and I'm scared he's going to actually hit me; I close my eyes and kind of whimper when his fist crunches into the metal. The next thing I hear is him being shoved into the lockers; I open my eyes to see Owen holding Cam against the lockers with his arm pressed against Cam's chest. Luke and Zig are standing next to them and they are all glaring at Cam. Tristan comes over putting his hands on my shoulders and pulls me back a couple of steps.

"Are you okay?" Tris asks me and I nod.

"THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Owen yells at Cam.

Cam doesn't answer, just glares back at him.

"I knew rookie wasn't a man but this pathetic." Luke comments.

"You're pathetic Saunders get lost!" Owen demands grabbing Cam's shirt and shoving him violently down the hall.

Cam stumbles and falls and they walk up to me, Owen puts a hand at my back and we turn and start walking down the hall.

"Tris what am I going to do?" I bemoan.

"Forget about him you don't need him." Owen says.

"Owen's right, you have all of us." Tris assures me.

"Yeah Maya you have all of us but did I just hear you say you were pregnant?" Zig asks and I nod. "Holy shit!" Is his only response.

"Yeah what a way to start a Monday right." I said saracastically making everyone laugh as we started to head to mine and the other niners lockers.

When we reached our lockers with Owen and Luke behind us talking about dealing with Cam at practice.

"You guys don't have to do anything..." I tried saying before getting cut off

"YES WE DO!" The older two said getting the attention of the other students and having them look at us.

"GET BACK TO WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Owen screamed causing everyone to run.

"You sure do have a way to clear a hall don't you." Zig said laughing with Baker since there actually getting along.

"Shut it niner." Owen snapped.

When I finally turned to open my locker I had trouble getting it to open, probably because of my bag.

"Dang it Katie put my bag in and jammed it up." I said giggling the lock before turning to look at the others.

"Here I'll try." Zig said giving it a try a couple times. "Geez how did your sister get it in here." Zig said before giving up and moving out of the way for someone else give it a try.

"Move it. I'll get it." Luke said before he gave it a try and only had to do it at

"Thanks. Hey Owen can I run this out to your car before class. So I can remember to take it back to your guy's house." I said looking up at him, never noticing how much of a height gap we had.

"Wait, their house why?" Zig cut in asking before Tris or Owen could answer.

"They kicked her out…"

"They kicked me out. And I don't know if I'm allowed back."

Tristan and I spoke all at once. Before I heard the warning bell ring.

"You go to class I'll take it to the car." Owen said grabbing it from me and walking away with Luke.

With that we all headed toward our class we had together in first trying to forget what happened with Cam this morning.

Tori POV

"_Stupid alarm clock_" I thought as I raced toward first period. I didn't even get to see Zig or my friends before school started before I ran into someone and when I looked up and seen a mad Cam.

"Cam what's wrong?" I said helping Cam off the floor.

"Maya's pregnant, and she's keeping the baby that's what!" He yelled at my face.

"Wait she pregnant and keeping it. You guys had sex. Is she stupid? She 14!" I said before deciding to talk with her after first before leaving Cam in the hall.

When class was over I started my search for Maya and found her with my lovely boyfriend and our friend Tristan, in the memorial for the J.T. kid that use to go here before he was killed, laughing a long with what was being said.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" I yelled walking in causing everyone to stop and look at me.

"How you find out Tor?" Tris asked.

"You knew." I asked looking at Tristan like he was crazy for being there for Maya. She's too young to have baby.

"I was there when it was confirmed and Zig just found out when Maya told Cam and he told her he wanted nothing to do with it." He explained.

"I ran into him and he told me. Are you stupid?" I looked at Maya who was crying now and leaning into Tris.

"Shut up Tori if you can't be supportive then get lost she's keeping it and she has enough support around her, and consider us through, I don't want to date a girl who's a bitch!" Zig cut in before Maya could talk.

"Zig... I can't' believe you would side with this thing." I said before leaving losing all my friends and bf.

Maya's POV

After Tori left I looked at Zig. "I'm sorry that happened. I didn't mean to cause drama." I said trying to calm down.

"She shouldn't have done that and I never seen her that bitchy before." Tris said butting in.

"It's fine. But to let you know I am here for you to. Just like the others." Zig said giving me a hug. With that we head off to our other morning classes and to try and get through the day. When morning classes were over and lunch started we found Owen and Luke with Becky and we told them what happened and they weren't real happy with the drama and stress brought on to me.

"Just keep calm and if they start shit again come find one of us and we'll deal with them." Luke said giving me a comforting hug.

"You're pregnant. That's so exciting. How far along are you?" Becky said having Luke tell her earlier.

"I find out after school how far along I am." I said before looking up at one the two boys who can drive and ask if they can take me to the pharmacy.

"Yeah I'll take you." Owen said putting his arm around me and differing me in another direction of the doors after saying bye to everyone. After we were done with the errand and stop for some food even though I said it was fine but Owen was persistent on feeding me for the baby, we made it back in for afternoon classes. For the rest of the day I spent it dodging Cam and Tori not wanting to deal with them with Tris and Zig's help. When school was over Zig had to work and Tris had play rehearsal with Eli, so Owen and Luke took me to the appointment since they had practice later on.

We reached the office with 10 minutes to spare and I walked in with the boys behind me and I could see the nurse from the other day standing on the other side and I groaned. I must not have did it quietly because Luke heard it and asked what was wrong?

Owen must of looked at the desk cause I heard a low "fuck" from him and answered for me "that's the nurse that made her cry Saturday and gave her dirty looks the whole time we were here." He said before guiding me up there and signed me in.

The nurse must have recognized Owen from last time before because she didn't say anything this time. Now it was time to wait but I was excited to see my baby.

"Maya Matlin?" The nurse called for me 10 minutes later causing me to get up.

"You want me to come with you Matlin?" Owen asked seeing as he knows I don't want to go back there alone. Since now I'll have to admit the baby's father isn't in the picture.

"Yes please." Causing me to sigh and walking with him behind me leaving Luke alone.

When we got a room the nurse gave me the gown to change into causing Owen to turn around "_at least he's a gentlemen_" I thoughtmore of Owen and less of being baby daddy less. When I was done and got up on the table.

I heard the doctor come in and when I heard what he said I thought crap Owen's going to lose it.

"Hi Maya are you ready to see your baby, and is this your baby's father?" the doctor asked holding out his hand for Owen to shake.

"_Time to hide._" I thought waiting for Owen to explode.

Instead he stayed calm to my surprise and told the doctor yes! If he hadn't been holding my hand I would have died of shock.

"Alright Maya if you'll lie back on the table we'll get a look at your baby." The doctor said. I lay back on the table, the doctor covered my legs with a blanket and told me to pull up the gown to expose m y belly. "I'm going to put this gel on your abdomen, its cold I'm sorry." The doctor apologized.

I shivered a little when the gel hit my skin, the doctor turned on the ultra sound machine and then took this wand looking thing and started moving it over my belly and spreading the gel.

"Yep there it is, you look to be eight weeks along." The doctor informed me.

"That fits." I said thinking back in my head.

"Would you like to see your baby?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." I nodded and Owen took my hand.

He turned the screen to us and I looked up but all I saw was images, nothing looked like a baby.

"I don't see it." Owen said.

"Right there," said the doctor pointing to the screen, "It's only the size of a kidney bean right now but you can see the head, arms and legs and if you look closely the fingers and toes are just beginning to form."

I started at the screen for a minute, still thinking it looked more like one of those old TV test patterns and then he moved the wand and I saw my baby.

"I see it, I see my baby I see the arms and legs and I can kind of see fingers and toes. Owen my baby has fingers and toes!" I squealed happily.

"Yeah I see them." Owen kind of laughed.

"Everything looks good. Did you fill the prescription for the prenatal vitamins?" The doctor asked as he turned off the ultrasound and wiped the gel from my stomach.

"Yes." I nodded sitting up.

"Okay make sure you take those every day, eat a healthy diet, if you're having morning sickness you can stick to things like tea and dry toast and then eat when you're hungry. You should exercise by walking or swimming but don't overdo it. Just listen to your body it knows what it needs. If you have any questions give us a call and I'll have the nurse give you some literature on the way out. You'll also need to make an appointment to come and see us in a month." The doctor instructed.

"Thanks doc." Owen answered for me.

"I'll let you get dressed now, see the nurse before you leave and I'll see in you in four weeks." The doctor said and left the room.

As soon as he was gone Owen turned around again and I changed back into my clothes. When I was dressed we went back out to the nurse who handed me a text book worth of pamphlets about being pregnant and we made another appointment for four weeks from today which happened to be a Saturday.

"We have to get to practice should I drop you at my house?" Owen asked when we got back in the car.

Yes please." I said excited to see my baby and looking at my sonogram, then looking up and seeing Owen smiling at me in the review mirror. "_I think I'm falling for him_."

Owen's POV

After taking Maya back to the house and gave her my key since no one else was home. We head to practice thinking about what to do to Saunders

"We're not going to listen to Maya are we, we're still going to mess with rookie right?" Baker said looking over at me.

"DAMN RIGHT WE ARE!" Getting pissed at just thinking of what rookie did to Maya, "Since when did you start calling her by her first name?" I said almost jealous.

"Since I realized what a great girl she was, that's all." Luke said when we pulled into the arena and got out to head in.

"So how did the appointment go I never got to ask?" Baker questioned as we reached the locker room and went in heading to our lockers to get changed into practice gear.

"It went good, she's two months along, and the doctor just told her to keep the stress down, and she's really happy about it." I said quietly to him noticing Saunders looking at us along with Dallas.

"And she should be a child's a blessing even at a young age..." Luke said quietly.

"Take a picture it last longer rook!" I said making him turn around and talk to our captain.

"What the hell is going on Milligan?" Dallas asked butting in.

"Nothing's wrong Dal, Owen's just having a bad day that's all." Baker answered for me knowing damn well I was going to injure Cam with his help and that I was actually having a great day.

With that we all headed out to meet Coach for a grueling practice. Coach decided to have a scrimmage between members and lo and behold Rookie just happened to be on the opposite team with Dallas, let the fun begin as I shared a smirk with Baker and skated on to the ice and into our positions for the puck to drop. Let's just say Rookie will be bruised for a while.

After the scrimmage was over I see Dallas skate over to Rookie to see if he was ok, since he got hit a lot while the rest went toward the locker room to cool down.

"_Hope it hurt like hell! Ass_!" I thought as I skated toward the bench to get a drink of my water and to talk with Baker.

"Do you have any idea why Baker and Milligan are always aiming at you man?" I heard him ask.

"No Dal I don't I wish they would stop though." Pulling a acting fit and pissing me off to the max seeing red and about to head over there, but before I could I heard someone else go off at him.

"You damn well know why we're going after you, you asshole. Does the name Maya ring a bell?" Baker barked skating over towards them with me behind of course, no way was I not going to miss a fight in the making.

"What does pancake have to do with this?" Dallas asked crossing his arms and looking at us.

"We broke up that's all." Saunders said before getting knocked to the ground by a swift hit from Baker while yelling at him.

"She's pregnant asshole and you turn into a wimp and ditch her fucker." Baker yelled.

"That's all, rook did the right thing, and he doesn't need to be tied down with a baby with an NHL future coming." Dallas said helping Saunders up and pushing Luke away.

Well that just upped my rage of Maya being a single parent and pregnant and that started a fight between me and our captain.

"The right thing. You asshole her parents kicked her out she's staying at my house, she's alone and scared." I said getting into Dallas's face, and throwing a punch.

Well let's just say it took a lot more than Baker to separate us and our coach making us stay later to run suicides. Now I'm on my way home after dropping Baker off and sporting a nice little shiner that will probably darken overnight.

"_I hope Tris at least heated something up for dinner I'm starving_." I thought as I looked at the clock on the dash and seen it was nearing 9:30 p.m., as I pulled into the driveway. When I walked into the house I seen Maya laying on the couch reading one of the pamphlets the doctor gave her.

"Hey what are you still doing up and where's Tris?" I asked as I put my stuff down.

"I couldn't sleep my stomach is bothering me and it's hard to get comfortable so I came down to read. Tris went to sleep after coming home and finishing his school work. There's left over pizza from last night if you're hungry. What happened to your eye?" She said in one breath mostly looking at me.

I headed into the kitchen and grabbed both the heated up pizza and an ice pack for the eye. Then I went back to the living room and sat next to her trying to get comfortable without making a mess.

"Is your stomach ok, is it the baby do you need anything. The black eye is courtesy of my captain after getting into it with him and rookie." I said putting the pack on my eye after I inhaled my pizza and putting my other arm around Maya, trying to get both of us comfortable.

"No I'm good I just been reading stuff the doctor gave me. You didn't have to get into a fight because of me." Maya said getting into my arms and laying her head on my chest yawning, probably without realizing it.

"Of course I'd defend you so did Baker, Dallas and Cam are assholes and if they start stuff I'll deal with it along with everyone else who is here for you." I said starting to yawn to.

"Thank you. You've always been there for me these past days…" she said falling asleep on me, I fell asleep a few minutes later.

But not realizing that the 'rents were coming home that night and finding us asleep.

"OWEN!" My mom's sudden loud and angry voice snapped me awake and Maya too. Our eyes popped open and we sat up fast. "Maya?!" Mom exclaimed aghast.

"What is going on here son?" Dad demanded.

Before I could answer Tris' voice came from the stairs, I guess they were loud enough to wake him up too.

"Maya's pregnant and her jerk of a boyfriend dumped her and her parents kicked her out of the house. We told her she could stay here." My brother explained to our parents.

"She was alone and scared and you always raised us to help people." I argued.

My parents calmed both let out breaths and relaxed a little,

"That's terrible Maya dear; I can't believe your parents kicked you out although I'm not too surprised your boyfriend dumped you. It's good to see my sons have a good sense of responsibility and compassion at least. Of course you can stay here. I do hope your parents come around but you're welcome to stay here as long as you need to." Mom assured her.

"Yes of course but why are you two asleep together on the couch?" Dad asked.

"I couldn't sleep so I was reading over some of this literature the doctor gave me." Maya told them.

"I had to stay after practice to run suicides for fighting with rookie, her ex and our captain who stood up for him. So wh…" before I could finish Mom interrupted me.

"Owen fighting again?!" She said in an exasperated voice.

The only light that had been on was the TV but now Dad switched on the overhead light and my shiner was revealed, Mom gasped and Dad shook his head.

"I was defending her; you should have heard the things they were saying. I couldn't just let it go, I was defending Maya. Rookie dumped her and doesn't care and Dallas said he did the right thing and that this was all Maya's problem." I told them.

"Alright son we'll discuss this is the morning, everyone to bed now." Dad ordered.

"You sleep in my bed I'll sleep on the sofa." I tell Maya.

She smiles and kisses my cheek, I watch her go to the stairs where Tris puts his arm around her and takes her to my room. Too tired to get ready for bed I grab a pillow and blanket from the hall closet and when Maya goes into the washroom to get ready for bed I grab pajama bottoms from my dresser. As I'm going back downstairs Mom comes out of her room and kisses my cheek.

"I really am proud of you for standing up for Maya." She tells me.

I smile at her and go down to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.

Author Note: Here go Chapter 4. A big thank you to Halawen for your help with everything. Review and let me know what you think. Hope you all like.

Katie's POV

"Katie where are you going?" I heard as I tried to sneak out the door to meet up with Maya and the Milligan brothers at the clinic to see Maya and for a sight of my future niece or nephew. I was actually really excited that Maya called and asked me to go; except for school I haven't really seen her in a month. Mom and dad really haven't spoken much of the whole grandbaby thing since they kicked her out.

"Oh just going to Marisol's to hangout, be back later." I said pulling the first thing I could think of out of my ass telling my parents who were in the living room.

"Have fun sweetheart. Be home at a decent time." Dad said reading his paper while mom smiled up at me.

"No prob." I said rushed as I ran out to my car and headed toward the clinic. When I reached the clinic I saw Milligan's car and hoped I wasn't late and raced out of my car and into the building looking in the waiting room to see if I could find Maya.

"Katie!" I heard my name being called by Maya and turned toward the voice and seen Maya with Tristan and Owen on either side of her.

"I'm glad you came, I was worried you wouldn't make it." She said standing up to give me a hug. When we hugged I could feel the growing pump of my future niece or nephew and could she was glowing.

"Of course I would have come. I wouldn't miss it Lil' Nugget. Hey Tris…. Owen." I said after I was done hugging my sister and looking at the brothers, mostly with hate at Owen.

"Hey Katie!"

"Matlin."

Tristan and Owen spoke at once, the 2nd less in thusiastic as I sat next to Tristan since Maya sat back in between the two brothers. As we started talking about what's been going on with everything til we heard the nurse call for Maya,

"Maya the dr. is ready for you." I saw the nurse standing at the door causing us to all to stand including Owen. As we headed toward the room where everything is setup.

"_Why would Owen come back, Tris I understand but him? How close have Maya and him have become cause they're standing awfully close_." I thought as I went to stand next to Tristan and watched as the nurse handed Maya the gown to change into with the boys both turning until she was done changing. Just then the Dr. came in greeting everyone.

"Hi Maya how are you today. And who might these two be?" The Dr. asked waving his hand over by Tristan and me, since he apparently knew who Owen was already.

"This is my sister Katie and you remember Tris from when I first came here." Maya said smiling at her Dr.

"Nice to meet you Katie, and good to see you again Tristan." The Dr. said before looking over at Maya and Milligan asking "Mom and Dad are you ready to see your baby?"

"Absolutely!" Maya said getting in the laying position with me noticing Owen at her head and grabbing her hand looking at the monitor with smiles on their faces.

"Yes we are doc." I heard Milligan say as I zoned out at the word dad, I could tell Tristan was shocked to. What the hell is going on as I didn't hear my name being called?

Tristan's POV

"_Uh the doc just called my brother dad and he smiled! I know him and Maya have been getting close this last month but he's stepping in as the father! I love my brother but honestly I never saw him as the fatherly type. I know Mom and Dad have no idea and by the look on Katie's face neither did she. Hmmm not sure she's breathing better make sure she's okay."_

"Katie?" I said in a low voice but she didn't seem to hear me. "Katie." I tried again and now she looked at me.

"Huh sorry?" She said with a shocked look on her face. "Did your brother just say he's the dad?" She asked in an unsure tone.

"Maybe he just told the doctor that." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"So Aunt and Uncle would you like to see the baby?" The doctor's voice broke into our quiet conversation.

We both looked over at the monitor and the doctor was pointing at a little spot about the size of the grape and I could see a head. Katie grabbed my hand and Maya's and she smiled.

"Oh my god it's a baby!" Katie exclaimed.

I have to say seeing the baby, even though it didn't look much like a baby at this point, made it all the more real and I was smiling from ear to ear.

"Everything looks great. How have you been feeling?" The doctor asked.

"Much better now that the morning sickness is gone." Maya told him.

"Very good, during the next month your waist will continue expanding you may want to pick up some maternity clothes. Your breasts will be getting larger and may be sore. You may also feel dizzy or light headed. Since you haven't been eating much due to morning sickness you will start gaining weight and will probably get occasional heartburn and constipation." The doctor told her and Maya scrunched her face.

"Oh joy." Maya said sarcastically.

"The best way to avoid is to eat small meals throughout the day and one more thing to watch out for as we head into summer is you may become over heated easily. Any questions?" The doctor asked.

"What do we do if she gets over heated?" Owen asked.

"Get her to sit or lie down, make sure she drinks lots of water and if you need to you can use ice packs behind the neck or under the armpits to help get her cool but only for a few minutes at a time. Any other questions?" Asked the doctor and we all shook our heads. "Okay you can go ahead and get dressed and make an appointment for next month on your way out."

The doctor left and Owen and I turned our backs so Maya could get dressed.

"Why'd you tell the doctor you were the dad?" I asked my brother as we both looked at the wall.

"Because rookie's not man enough to handle his responsibilities so I'm stepping in." Owen told me.

"Wait so you're really going to be the dad? Mom and Dad don't know do they?" I asked.

"Not yet but I guess we should tell them soon." Owen shrugged.

"I can't believe Cam was a jerk and dumped you and Owen of all people had the balls to step in." Katie said in a dubious voice behind us.

"Thanks I think." My brother retorted.

"You guys can turn around now." Maya said.

Maya got off the table and we all walked back out to the front Maya made another appointment and Katie said she'd come to that one too.

"I should go take care of yourself little sister. I'll see you in school and we should hang out next weekend." Katie said hugging Maya and then she turned to Owen with a hard look on her face. "And you, your still not my favorite person," she said and then her face softened a little, "but if you're serious about taking on the responsibility of fatherhood for real then just be good to my sister." Katie insisted.

"You have my word I will always be good to her." My brother told her.

"You better be, I'll be checking up on you." With that Katie waved and got into her car.

We got back in Owen's car and started driving home. I was quite proud of my brother for taking care of Maya and for taking on the responsibilities of being the baby daddy even though it's not his. How Mom and Dad were going to react on the other hand I couldn't be sure. They'd either be really proud of him or totally flip. I had a feeling we were going to find out at dinner tonight.

Maya's POV

"Hey Maya you hungry? We're going to stop at the Dot for some lunch." Owen asked as we headed out of the parking lot of the clinic.

"Yes! I'm starving." I said as I looked up at the front.

"Well we mustn't let a pregnant lady starve big bro, onward we go to get some food." Tris said looking at Owen and talking in a thick accent causing Owen and I to burst into laughter as Owen turned toward the direction of the restaurant.

When we got there and found seats and seen that no one from school was there, which was weird, and gave our orders to the server, salads for Tristan and I and a burger and fries for Owen. I started thinking about how great it was seeing Katie outside of school for once even though she had to lie to come see me since Mom and Dad still haven't let me come home, and I'm running out of the clothes to wear to. I was so into my thoughts I never noticed the server delivered our food to the table until Owen knocked me out of my thoughts.

"Why would you order a salad if you starving?" He asked as he took a bite out of his burger.

"The Dr. told me to eat healthier remember, what's healthier than a salad?" I said taking a bite out of my salad then getting a drink of my water.

"I know what the dr. told you I was there, I just meant start eating a little more that's all." Owen said.

"I will don't worry." I said smiling at him trying to calm down his worried.

"So Maya what had you so deep in thought that you didn't notice the food being delivered?" Tris asked looking back and forth between his brother and me.

"Oh... just of how it was nice to see Katie for once outside of school and how my parents still won't talk to me and move back in, not even so I can get more clothes from the house, even though with my stomach growing and making them snug." I said looking down at my plate, suddenly losing some of my appetite

"Maya look at me your parents are stupid ok, you should have enough clothes for another week, and we can ask mom if we can go shopping to buy you some more." Tris said taking my hand causing me to look up at him.

"I know. But I don't want to bug your parents about needing new clothes. They done so much for me by taking me in, and I'm sure Owen's sick of me using some of his shirts to sleep in and he would probably want his bed back since he's been on the couch for a month." I said quietly looking at Tristan then Owen.

"Maya our parents love you they don't care how long you stay especially when they get told by Owen he's going to step up and be the daddy to your baby." Tristan said reaching over giving me a hug while Owen starts talking

"Shut it Tris, and I don't care if you use my shirts and I don't mind sleeping on the couch as long as you're comfortable and you get the rest you need for your baby." He said looking straight at me with his adorable smile.

"Bro just wondering what caused you to say you're the father and going to help raise the baby, I mean your graduating in a few weeks and heading to college so Maya would be raising the baby alone, not that I'm excited to say I am the uncle." Tris said all in one breath but getting excited hope looking at Owen.

"I told you why because Saunders is a douchebag, and I will not let Maya go through this alone." Owen said crossing his arms glaring at us.

"But he is right your graduating and leave after summer and I'm due Thanksgiving." I said looking up at him with curiosity.

"Damn it, I'm not graduating alright. I fucked up sophomore year with that suspension and I'm just stupid ok. I have to repeat senior year again, so yes I can be a dad that your child will need and I can keep an eye on the both of you another year. Let's get home." He said softly looking down at his half eaten food before getting up to pay the bill.

The ride home was eerily quiet, when we reached the house and saw that the parents weren't home, everyone headed into the house and Owen headed toward his room while Tris and I went to his room to watch movies. It was quiet the whole time until we heard the noise of Mr. and Mrs. Milligan come home with dinner. None of us realized it had been that long since we have gotten home ourselves.

"Owen, Tristan, Maya dinner's here!" I heard Mr. Milligan call for us. When we exited Tris' room I saw Owen living his room trying to put a smile trying to make his parents probably believe nothing was wrong. As Tris walked ahead of us I looked and stopped at Owen and grabbed his arm,

"You're not stupid, don't think like that you made a few mistakes so what, you get to try for a better year now." I said before standing on my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek, before heading down the stairs.

"Hey Maya thanks." He said before heading into the kitchen with me and pulling out my seat for me, before sitting down next to me and grabbing some Italian food that the parents brought home.

"So how was everyone's day? Maya you had a Dr. Appointment didn't you?" Mrs. Milligan asked causing the quiet to be toned down.

"Umm yes I did the baby's doing great and the doctor said everything looked good." I said smiling at her wishing my mom was like her, supportive, sweet and caring. Owen must have known how I was feeling cause I felt a squeeze on my hand as I looked up and seen him smiling at me, before looking over at his parents. Here it comes knowing what he was going to say.

Owen's POV

"Mom, Dad there's something I want to talk to you about." I said taking a deep breath while looking up at them.

"What is it Owen?" Mom asked while dad looked at me with questioned looks on their faces.

"As you know Rookie broke up with Maya and said he wanted nothing to do with the baby." I muttered getting mad just at the thought of rookie.

"Yes and what an awful thing to do to such a sweet girl." Mom said looking over at Maya and smiling at her.

"Well I wanted to let you know that I'm going to step up and be the man in her baby's life and take care of both of them." I said squeezing Maya's hand in comfort again. I heard dropped of silverware and looked up at my parents. Mom had a smile on her face, but dad didn't look happy at all. "_Shit_!" I thought.

"Tristan, Maya please take your plates upstairs. We would like to speak with Owen alone." Dad said calmly causing the two niners to get up and head upstairs. When they went up to Tristan's room I looked over at my dad.

"I'm going to do it Dad there's nothing you can do to stop me for being there for that girl and her baby." I said calmly.

"Are you crazy? I love Maya to and I will support her but I think it's crazy to up and decide to be the dad in that baby's life." Dad said getting mad.

"Owen are you sure your up for it, it's a big responsibility to take care of an baby and I know Maya's 14 and will need help but you yourself is just 18." Mom said coming to sit in the chair Maya was just in.

"Yes mom I'm sure. I will be there for her the whole way, I will get a job in the summer and support them all the way through school, and I'll be 19 in January." I said smiling up at my mom.

"That's another thing. You're graduating and moving away to college. How will you be a daddy to that baby when you could end up hours away from home?" Dad said butting in getting pissed.

"Yeah there one more thing I'm being held back." I said looking down at the table not wanting to see my parents disappointed faces.

"Oh Owen is it because of what happened sophomore year." Mom said grabbing my hand.

"Yeah. But I will make it up and graduate next year. It will be hard with everything but I'm going to be there for Maya and that baby." I said looking at both of my parents.

"Is there another reason as to why you want to step up and be a dad?" Dad asked.

"I'm falling for her Dad. I'm falling in love with Maya Matlin and I don't give a damn if she's having another guy's baby." I said standing looking straight into my dad's eyes as I heard my mom awe.

"Then we will support you for what you want to do then and be there for all 3 of you." Mom said jumping up and hugging me. "I'm so proud of you." I heard her whisper in my ear.

"Thank you." I whispered back as dad yelled.

"Heather are you nuts!" Dad said looking at her.

"We will be there for them James." Mom said firmly before turning to me "Go on head up stairs and let your brother and Maya know everything's ok, and tell Maya tomorrow we can go shopping for some baby stuff.

With that I headed out of the kitchen and towards the stairs as I heard my parents start to talk. I heard them both in Tristan's room and knocked on the door and Tris called me in.

"Everything is going to be fine; Mom and Dad support my decision." I told them.

Maya and Tris both gave me big and relieved smiles.

Maya POV

"How about this dress? It would look just lovely on you and would be good for summer." Mrs. Milligan said holding up a yellow dress with cap sleeves.

"It's very pretty I'll try it on." I said and she smiled draping it over her arm with a few other things I'd picked out. After picking out a few more I went to the dressing room to try them on. "They all look so big on me." I said from behind the dressing room door.

"They won't be for long, you're belly and waist will be expanding pretty rapidly from here on out." Mrs. Milligan replied.

I came out of the dressing room holding everything. "I like everything I can't decide." I told her.

"Then don't we can get them all." She said.

"Are you sure? You've done so much for me already." I said.

"I'm sure Maya and there is one more thing teenage pregnant women need, maternity jeans. They are essential!" She smiled. After picking out three pairs of maternity jeans she paid for all the clothes and we went back to the car. "How about some lunch before we go home?" Mrs. Milligan offered.

"Lunch sounds great I'm starving again. I think I'm making up for the last three months when I barely ate at all." I smiled.

"You are and you're eating for two now." She replied.

"I can't thank you guys enough for all you've done for me, taking me in and taking care of me." I told her after we sat down to eat.

"It's our pleasure dear you're a joy to have around. Pretty soon we'll have to start thinking about where to put a crib and all that, they won't fit in Owen's room." Mrs. Milligan smiled.

"You're taking on so much, another kid and a baby and I'm not even yours." I tell her.

"There's something you should know, something I've never told Owen, Tristan or their father. When I was fifteen I got pregnant by my high school boyfriend. When I told him he broke up with me and told me it wasn't his problem, even accused me of cheating. When I told my parents my father kicked me out of the house much like your parents. I stayed with a friend but my parents wouldn't even talk to me and I didn't have a friend like Owen to step in. At the end of my first trimester I miscarried and I was devastated. My parents still wouldn't let me home and it was only thanks to my friend and her parents that I got through it all. I was held back because I fell into depression and missed so much school. It wasn't until college that I met James, we married after graduation and a year later I became pregnant with Owen but I never told James. My parents and I never reconciled I haven't spoken to them in over twenty years and Owen, Tristan and James believe my parents died." Mrs. Milligan confesses to me.

I'm shocked and for a minute I can't speak and then I find my voice. "Oh my god that's terrible." It's the only response I can give.

"I told you so that you know that I understand what you're going through. I'm not ready for James, Owen and Tristan to know so please keep this to yourself. I just wanted you to know that I understand." She tells me.

"Thank you for telling me, it means a lot that you would share that." I smile at her.

She smiles back and we finish the rest of our lunch in silence but I feel so much closer to Heather now. When we got home and started unloading the car with some of the bags and went into the house we found Owen and Tristan sitting in the living room watching a movie and snacking.

"Hi boys will you go get the rest of the bags from car please, and is your father home?" Heather asked as she greeted them.

"Yeah Mom. He's upstairs." Owen said as Tris and he got up to head outside to get the rest of my things that we bought. When they came back in and set everything down.

"Geese did you buyout the whole store Mom?" I heard Owen ask before sitting back down.

"Of course not, now I'm going to see your father. Maya I had a great time we should do it again, especially when it comes time to buy the nursery stuff." Heather said coming to hug me before turning to head for the stairs to find Mr. Milligan.

"So did I Heather, of course we should. I'd love that." I said hugging back before going over to some of my bags and sitting in the recliner, not realizing I had two brothers looking at me with curiosity.

"What was that, Mom never lets any of our friends call her by her first name?" Tristan asked questionably.

"Oh we just understand each other it's a woman thing." I said remembering Heather didn't want anyone else to know anything yet about her high school years, "Do you guys want to see what I bought. Since I'll be showing soon and expanding?"

"Of course!" Tris replied always getting excited about clothing and fashion.

"Yeah sure." Owen said trying to act interested but starting at the TV.

After showing them all the clothing we found at the store and getting reactions out of them out certain clothing _"Owen and the yellow dress_" I thought as I started to realize I'm falling for Owen more and more each day. I was knocked out my thoughts by getting questioned again.

"So what else did you and Mom talk about while you guys were shopping?" Owen asked looking at me with his adorable smile.

"Oh on when I get closer to my due date what are we going to do about the nursery and crib wise, since Owen's room won't fit all of us in. But your mom said we'll take care of it in a later date." I said smiling up at him.

"Don't worry we'll get it all figured out in time for baby. We got 6 months to go." Tristan said getting up to hug me.

"Now onto a subject change." Owen said wanting to change talk about something else "I've been thinking on Monday I'm going to tell my friends about me being held back another year, and of stepping up and taking on the baby daddy role. Is that ok with you Maya since I know not a lot of people know you're pregnant yet since your hardly showing?"

"Of course I'm ok with it. People are bound to find out about everything, and if anything happens I have you two, Zig, Luke and Becky and Katie to be there for me." I said looking at them both with a cautious smile.

"Damn right we'll be there for you, and so are the others. If anyone starts something they'll have to deal with me." Owen said with a glare on his face.

"Me to, I mean I know I'm definitely not as strong as Owen or Baker, but anyone who messes with you has me to deal with." Tris said trying to act tough causing me to burst into laughter along with Owen who was rolling on the ground with laughter just at the thought of his brother being tough.

"Shut up you two I'm serious." Tristan said crossing his arms with a pout on his lips.

All I know is come Monday and everyone in school will probably know I'm pregnant and Owen Milligan is stepping up and becoming the daddy to my baby instead of Campbell Saunders, doing the job that Cam was to chicken to do.

_"Well Monday ought to be interesting."_ I thought to myself dreading for tomorrow but also excited.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.

Author Note: Here you go with Chapter 5. As always a big thank you to Halawen for all your help in everything. Review and let me know what you all think. Hope you all like it.

Owen's POV

We pulled into the school parking lot and seen our friends waiting for us. Last night Maya and I sent everyone we wanted to know what will be happing a text to meet us early so I could talk to them and by the looks of it an extra person next to them talking.

"Does Adam know you're pregnant?" I asked looking in the back at Maya after I parked in the student lot.

"No we haven't really talked since battle of the bands last month, but I guess he'll find out soon anyway so might as well tell him." She said getting out of the car with Tris.

After I followed them out of the car and walked up to meet up with everyone else and said our greetings sitting down with Maya in-between Tristan and me and I went straight to business.

"There was a reason why I had text everyone last night and its cause I wanted to tell you guys something important." I said taking a deep breath getting ready to tell them our secrets.

"Yeah I was kind of wondering why I was asked to come, I mean I understand Luke and Becky, but we really haven't talked?" Zig said sitting next to Luke.

"You have been there for Maya from the start and has known everything that has happened and I know you'll continue to be there for her, and were all becoming friends so that's why I had Maya text you last night." I said looking at the niner with a smile since I really do consider him a friend now.

"What's wrong with Maya? I know something's been going on cause I've seen how protective Tris and Zig has been and that Luke and you have been hanging around them a lot more I just been afraid to ask, and what happened to Cam and Tori?" Adam asked looking over at Maya with curiosity on his face, causing me to grasp her hand and hold it with Tris putting his arm around her.

"I'm pregnant. Cam wants nothing to do with me or my baby. As for Tori well she didn't take the news to well and basically sided with Cam." She said while trying to wipe the tears away causing me to put my arms around her and hugging her.

"I'm so sorry." Adam said getting up from his spot next to Becky to hug her.

"It's ok." Maya said calming down.

"What did you want to talk about bro?" Luke asked trying to get the attention off Maya which I think she was grateful for.

"Oh right. As you all know rookie decided he wanted to be a dick and ditch her and their unborn child. But I've been thinking for a while and I've decided to step up and be the daddy to Maya's baby, and help her through everything." I said after taking a hold of Maya's hand again and looking up at everyone, who all had shocked looks on their faces.

"Are you sure dude, I mean I get wanting to be there for Maya but aren't you graduating this year?" Luke asked knocking out the shock on his face.

"Yeah I'm sure since I'm not graduating this year like planned. I'm being held back so I'm graduating next year with you guys. I can get a job over summer and help get all the essential needs since Maya's parents have yet to talk to her and she's living with us." I said squeezing Maya's hand cause I know she's still hurt at that.

"Well I'll be there for you guys. You're my friends and I know once people start finding out they'll start assuming stuff and damage control will have to be done." Becky said getting up to hug us both.

"So will."

"Me to."

"Always be there for you guys."

All the guys said at different times as the warning bell started til the bell ringing letting us know that class will begin soon.

"Thanks guys." I heard Maya mutter to them getting her stuff together.

"Come on let's get to class." I said to the Bakers. Not realizing that someone was listening in on everything that was told. None of us realized someone was hearing everything that was said til after it was free period after 2nd period when the 6 of us meet up at Maya and Tris's lockers when Clare Edwards approached us to ask us if the so called rumors were true.

"Hey Clare what are you doing here?" I heard Torres ask his friend causing everyone to stop talking since we were the only ones in the hall anyway.

"I came to ask Owen and Maya something." Clare said looking at both Maya and I.

"What's up Edwards?" I said looking at her with a weird look since Edwards and I had hardly talked in the years we've gone to school together.

"I want to know if what I heard around school is true or not that's all." She said looking straight at us.

"What did you hear?" I heard Maya asking all scared causing Tristan and Becky to put their arms around her to support her.

"That you cheated on Cam and now you're pregnant and Owen's the father. I didn't believe them so that's why I came looking for you guys. I know I can get the actual truth from the actual source of the gossip. You!" Clare said all in one breathe causing us all to burst with a big what.

"Who did you hear it from Clare?" Adam said since everyone else was a little to piss to speak.

"Alli." She said shifting from one foot to another.

"So of course she'll spread it around the school." I said punching a locker causing everyone to jump before turning around and looking at Maya "it's up to you if you want her to know." I said calmly.

"The real story Clare is that yes I am pregnant, but Campbell Saunders is the father of my baby. I didn't cheat on him at all. I told Cam that I was pregnant and keeping it and he said he wanted nothing to do with any of it. So Owen is not the actual father of my baby but he will be stepping up to help take care of it. To help support it and be the man in my baby's life that he or she will need." Maya explained all to Clare starting to cry at the end causing us all to group in on her.

"Ok then." Edwards said simply.

"OK!" I exclaimed looked at her like she's nuts.

"Yes ok. Maya's doing something extremely brave at 14 and I will support the both of you along with Eli all the way and help her with anything she needs and I think you're doing something amazing Owen by not even being the dad by stepping up and being the man in Maya's life to help take care of her baby." Clare said smiling at the both of us.

"Thank you Clare." Maya said coming up to hug her.

"Yeah thanks Edwards, but do you know who's telling everybody?" I asked after also giving her a shocking hug.

"Alli." Is all she said before turning and walking away from us when the warning bell for 3rd rang.

For the rest of the morning I caught people looking at me or whispering but they looked away and shut up real quick when I looked at them. When the bell rang for lunch I went to find Maya heading to her locker but she wasn't there. Then I hear her, from around the corner.

"I didn't cheat on Cam he got me pregnant and then ditched me! Why don't you find out if a rumor is true before you go around making accusations?!" She's almost yelling and I get around the corner to see her getting in some other niners face. "Even better why don't you get your own life so you don't have to butt into other people's!" She snaps furiously and then bursts into tears.

"Get lost!" I bark at the niner as I go and put my arms around Maya, she puts her head on my chest. The other niner backs away and I tilt Maya's head up to look at me. "Are you okay?" I ask her.

"I've been having to squash these rumors all morning with help from Zig and Tris and I don't know I just lost it. I thinks it's the hormones messing with my emotions." She says in a sad voice.

"Don't worry about it, let's go have lunch." I tell her.

We walk to the lunchroom with my arm around her and as soon as we enter I hear the whispering begin and she starts sniffling. We walk over to the table where Tris, Zig, Luke, Becky and the misfits are eating and I sit Maya down before I get on the table.

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN!" I yell and the whole lunchroom falls silent and looks at me. "Maya is pregnant, the baby is Cam's and he ditched her! I'm going to be the baby's father because Saunders isn't man enough. Everyone got that?" I question and everyone nods.

Satisfied I sit down and my table is kind of laughing.

"Well that should help quell the rumors." Edwards says laughing into Eli.

"Yeah we've straightened out as many people as we could this morning." Eli tells me.

"Thanks." I nod to the boy I barely know.

"I think it's cool what you're doing for Maya, frankly I'm impressed." He says.

"Hey you two need some lunch still." Becky points out.

"I'll get you guys some." Zig says getting up.

"I'll go with you." Adam says.

They both return with some food for me and Maya and we start eating. The girls spend the rest of lunch talking to Maya about how she's feeling so me and the guys start our own conversation. About half way through lunch Edwards gets up to use the washroom and when she comes back her clothes are slightly messed up and she looks royally pissed.

"What's wrong Blue Eyes?" Her boyfriend asks putting his arm around her shoulders as she sits down again.

"What happened to your clothes Clare?" Adam inquires and I see not only are her clothes skewed her shirts a little ripped.

"Alli is still spreading rumors; she was bad talking Owen and Maya in the washroom with Tori. I tried to straighten them out and they wouldn't listen and we kind of got into a fight." She tells us.

"You alright?" Eli asks her.

"Yeah fine, they didn't hurt me just ripped my shirt. I think I gave Tori a black eye and I ripped out a handful of Alli's hair so I think I won." Clare says with a gloating smile.

"That's my girl." Eli says kissing her cheek.

"Nice going Edwards I didn't know you had it in you." I tell her pleasantly surprised.

"Yeah well I can't stand when people spread rumors about things they know nothing about." She says in a firm voice and then Maya breaks into tears again and we all look at her.

"I didn't want you to fight with your best friend on my account." Maya says through the tears and I put my arm around her.

"Alli Bahndari is not my best friend anymore and I wasn't fighting on your account exactly, I was fighting because they were running their mouths and wouldn't listen." Clare tells her and Maya nods.

When the bell rings we all leave the lunchroom together.

"I really am sorry you got in a fight Clare." Maya says before we split ways.

"Don't worry about it, let me know if you need anything okay. Actually Mia left a bunch of Izzy's baby clothes here, I think they're still at Jane and Lucas' house I bet I can go get them this weekend." Clare says quickly and then turns walking down the hall with Eli.

The rest of us turn to look at Adam. "Who are Lucas, Jane, Izzy and Mia?" I ask the question I assume is on everybody's mind.

"I don't know!" He shrugs, then takes Becky's hand. "We'll catch you guys later." He waves as the walk away.

I walk Maya to her next class which she has with not only Tris but also Tori and Cam who are glaring at us but I do see the developing shiner on Tori's left eye courtesy of Edwards and I smile.

"Ignore them okay?" I insist to her and then kiss her softly. Mostly because I want to but also to piss off Tori and Cam.

Zig's POV

As I walked out the school doors I could hear someone running their mouth and I looked to see it was Dallas, and he was running his mouth about Maya and Owen and it was pissing me off.

"She was probably desperate and paid Milligan to say he was being the baby daddy because she didn't want to look like a little slut with a kid and no man." I heard Dallas tell some of the guys from the ice hounds causing them to start laughing. Looking around I didn't see Maya or Owen and Luke anywhere so they mustn't have left the school yet, I was glad they hadn't cause I didn't wasn't Maya to heard what was being said from this ass.

"Or is giving him head so he would stay with her, because she has nobody. Not even her own family." Dallas said snickering. "_Well shit is about to hit the fan_" I thought as I stormed down a couple steps.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked standing in front of Dallas as tall as I could before I shoved him.

"Oh look it's the little niner trying to protect his friend. Get over it your friend is a desperate person and Milligan is dumb enough to fall for it all" Dallas said shoving me back.

With that I threw a punch, my fist connected to his jaw and I managed to knock his head back a little but shit it hurt my hand! Dallas recovers quickly though and gets me right in the eye and I fall back against the steps. I start to get up but he gets on top of me and hits me again. I put my arms up to defend myself when he gets pulled off of me and I look up with my one eye that will still open to see Owen and Luke.

"What the fuck is your problem Dallas? Beating on a niner?" Luke asks him as Owen helps me up.

"That little prick started it! He punched me!" Dallas growls.

"He was running his mouth about you and Maya, saying you were only with her because she paid you or was giving you head. That she was desperate and alone and that's why you with her!" I inform Owen, then I notice Maya on the top step crying on Tristan's shoulder.

Owen was pissed now though, he walked punched Dallas in the stomach so hard he doubled over. One of the other Ice Hounds tried to pull Owen away from Dallas but Luke punched him. The other Ice Hound tried to hit Luke but I walked over and punched him. Next thing I know we're all fighting, throwing punches and kicking as hard as I can. I didn't do so bad actually although I got hit a few more times. We probably would have kept going but Eli yelled really loud.

"GUYS SIMPSON'S COMING!" He hollers and we all freeze.

Dallas and the other two Ice Hounds take off running, we look to the top of the stairs to see Eli standing with Clare, Adam and Becky and their standing by Maya and Tristan.

"Come on everyone to my house." Owen commands. Maya and Tristan go down the steps but the rest of us stay put until Owen looks back at us. "Baker bring your sister and the misfits, Zig you ride with us let's go!" He orders and we all move fast.

I rode in the back with Tristan and as soon as we're on the car Maya breaks into tears, again.

"Everyone is getting in fights today because of me." She cries.

"No we're getting into fights because people don't know how to stop running their damn mouths like Edwards said." Owen assures her.

We get to the Milligan house a few minutes later Luke parks on the street and everyone gets out of the cars.

"Adam, Eli get out all the ice packs you can find. Becky fined some towels to put them in." Clare instructs the second we're in the door. "Tristan where's your first aid kit?" She asks.

"There's one in the bathroom down the hall." He tells her.

"You three sit down." She commands us pointing to the couch.

"We're fine it's nothing." Luke tries to argue and Clare shoots him a look.

"I wouldn't argue with her." Eli calls from the kitchen.

"Seriously Edwards we're…" Owen starts but she cuts him off.

"I'm not buying the tough guy act Owen, it didn't work with Fitz that day and it doesn't work with you now." She says before she turns and walks down the hall.

"What's a Fitz?" I ask.

Owen, Eli and Adam all laugh but everyone else seem to be as confused as me.

"Wait what day?" Owen inquires when he stops laughing and Clare comes back with the first aid kit.

"Shirts off I know you all got hit below the neck." Clare commands apparently ignoring Owen's question.

She looks fairly determined so we all take our shirts off; she looks us over closely and then grabs an ice pack from the table that Becky just wrapped in a towel and hands it to me.

"Hold that on your eye." She instructs.

Owen also needs one for his eye and Luke needs one for his jaw. She also makes me hold one on my torso where I got hit hard. Luke has one held to his side where he was kneed he says. Tristan, Eli and Adam sit down as Clare asks Maya and Becky to help, Maya goes to Owen and Becky to me I guess since Clare's already in front of Luke. Clare is giving instructions on putting on some cream of some kind on our developing bruises and telling Maya to bandage a scratch Owen got on his arm.

"Should we be jealous that out girlfriends are nursing other guys with their shirts off?" Eli asks Adam and I can't tell if he's joking or not but Clare shoots him another look.

"We tried to tell your girlfriend this wasn't necessary." Luke points out.

"Yeah she's stubborn." Eli remarks and she shoots him another look.

"How come you know how to take care of them?" Maya asks Clare.

"I took a first aid course, plus between Eli, Adam, K.C. and Fitz I've taken care of a lot of guys after fights." Clare tells her.

"And I repeat what or I guess who is Fitz?" I ask again.

Clare looks at me as she finishes putting cream on Luke's developing bruises. "He went to DeGrassi a couple of years ago; he got expelled for threatening Eli with a knife." She explains then she looks back at Luke as she takes out some butterfly bandages. "Take the ice off your eye I need to bandage the cut by your eye. How did that even happen?" She asks.

"The guy had a ring on." He tells her as he takes the ice pack down.

"Hold still so I can get these on straight." She commands when she's done she makes him put the ice pack back on.

When the girls are all done nursing us they walk back to the bathroom together presumably to wash their hands.

"So you two fought a lot?" I ask Adam and Eli.

"Not with each other mostly with Fitz." Eli tells me.

"There was the time Owen threw me into a door." Adam says and we all look at Owen.

"You threw him into a door?" I question.

"Two years ago and I have never bothered him since. I do feel bad about it by the way." Owen says and Adam just smiles.

The girls come out of the bathroom giggling and then immediately stop when they see us and all the guys give them the same look.

"Dallas needs to learn to shut his big mouth." Owen says.

"Owen no more fighting please." Maya pleads and Owen's face softens when he looks at her.

Finally Clare lets us take off the ice packs and put our shirts back on. Then Maya's stomach growls and I realize I'm hungry too.

"You guys wanna go to Little Miss Steaks for some grub?" Luke asks.

"Food sounds good but we can go somewhere that we won't run into people from school?" Maya requests.

"Come one I know a place." Owen says.

We all leave Owen's house and get back into his car or Luke's, Owen starts driving and Luke follows. We ended up going to a little restaurant like Little Miss Steaks but it was in the next town over, Owen said the ice hounds go there after every away game and there's usually no one from school goes there. The rest of the night was great.

Clare's POV

It was Friday afternoon and I was headed to the Dot with a mission, I was hoping Peter could take me to Jane and Lucas' house so I could pick up some of Izzy's old things. When I entered I spotted just the person I was looking for and he looked happy to see me to.

"Baby Edwards!" Peter exclaims coming around the counter to hug me.

"Hi Peter." I said hugging him back since it's actually been a while since I've seen him which sucks since he's been like a big brother to me since Darcy left.

"What's been going on with you" Peter said escorting me to an empty table and sitting across from me smiling.

"A lot actually, you wouldn't probably believe, but I do have a question for you when do you get off tonight?" I asked looking at Peter.

"Maybe I would believe." He's said laughing before looking at his watch "in a few minutes actually. Why?"

"I need a favor. I need you to drive me over to Jane and Lucas's' house so I can pick up some of Izzy's old things. I already talked to Jane and she said it was alright and that she'll leave them in some boxes for me in the garage. I just need a ride over to get them, you're the only one who knows who they are and where they live" I said quickly.

"Why… wait are you pregnant!" Peter said loudly standing up causing attention towards us.

"What NO!" I said before grabbing his arm and pulling him down into the chair.

"Then why do you need some of Izzy's old clothes?" He said finally calming down.

"A friend of mine is pregnant. Her parents threw her out and she only has her sister for support. Her best friend's parents are letting her live there and even when the baby will be born. The worst part is that her supposed to be boyfriend ditched her and their unborn child." I said looking up at Peter.

"That is a lousy excuse for a human being. Who ditches his pregnant girlfriend; if I ever meet this jerk I'll hurt him." Peter said enraged before talking again "Well you said friend's sister so it's not Sav's little sister. So who is it.?" Peter asked with a questioned look.

"Her name is Maya Matlin and she's 14. But she does have the support of her friends with a select few who felt in different. But the best part is that her best friend's older brother is stepping up to be the daddy to her baby." I said smiling to myself thinking of Owen and Maya and of course on how close there getting.

"That is actually really great she has such a great support system especially from someone who's stepping up to do what was supposed to be someone else's job. Well let's go." Peter said before standing up.

"Really you'll take me." I said and grabbing my purse.

"Yep." I heard.

With that we were on our way to Jane's house. After we picked up the boxes where Jane said they were I asked Peter to drive me over to the Milligan house? When we reached the house I seen Owen getting out of his car with his gym bag, he must have stayed late and worked out in the gym.

"Hey Owen. Is Maya home?" I said getting out of the car with Peter behind me as I grabbed a box of baby stuff.

"Hey Edwards, who's this? Yeah I dropped Tris and her off before I went to the gym. And what's in the box." He asked as he waved his hand at Peter.

"This is Peter, he's been a friend of mine for years. Great I got some baby stuff for her." I said introducing the two boys.

"Owen nice to meet you." I heard as they shook hands.

Owen helped us unload the baby stuff and we set all the boxes just inside the door.

"Anyway I got to get going, you think you can find another way home baby Edwards?" Peter asked when we were done.

"Yeah I can drive her home later." Owen said butting in with a smile.

With that Peter left, I followed Owen into his house and he closed the door behind us.

"Hey Maya come here there's someone here to see you." Owen yelled up the stairs.

A few seconds later Maya and Tristan came down the stairs and smiled when they saw me.

"Hi Clare," Maya smiled at me, "what's all this?" She asked pointing to the boxes near the door.

"Peter drove me to Jane's so we could pick up some of Izzy's old things. She's not a baby so she doesn't need them any more plus she lives in France. I know you don't know what you're having yet but if it's not a girl some of the new born stuff will still work for boys and there's blankets and…" I had to stop talking when Owen put his hand over my mouth and I looked back at him.

"Who are Izzy and Jane?" He asked taking his hand from my mouth.

"Izzy is…" I started but then realized I would have to start way at the beginning since none of them knew anybody I was about to talk about. I sat down on the sofa and the others sat down as well. "My older sister Darcy used to go out with Peter who now runs the Dot. After Darcy moved to Africa Peter started dating Mia but when Mia was thirteen she had a baby, Izzy. The father of is Izzy is Lucas who is Jane's brother who dated Spinner, who also dated my sister. Clear?" I asked.

They were all looking at me slightly confused still; Tristan was the first to speak.

"Umm sure, let's look at the baby stuff." Tristan said.

"I gotta take a shower; make sure Maya doesn't lift anything too heavy." Owen instructed before going upstairs.

Maya, Tristan and I went to the boxes and started opening them and pulling stuff out.

"Oh look at this little tiny sock!" Maya squealed happily.

"These clothes are so tiny." Tristan says.

"What's this?" Maya asks opening another box.

"Oh that's probably the baby swing. Owen can put it together, Mia said it was a life saver it was the only way she could get Izzy to sleep sometimes." I tell her.

By the time Owen comes down freshly showered we have baby clothes, blankets, bibs, swaddlers, booties, bottles, bottle sanitizer, socks and toys spread all over the living room.

"Owen look at all this stuff! Clare you're amazing! We hardly have to buy anything now. She even brought a baby swing." Maya gushes.

"Well if the baby's a boy you'll have to get different clothes. Most of the newborn clothes will work for a boy though. Plus you still need a crib and changing table and that kind of stuff but it's a start." I reply.

"Still this is a huge help and really nice of you. Thanks Edwards." Owen says sitting on the sofa by Maya.

"No problem but could you use my first name Owen." I request.

"Sorry Clare, its habit." Owen apologizes just as the front door opens and a woman comes in I assume is Owen and Tristan's Mom.

"Hi kids, who's this?" She asks with a smile.

"Mom this is Clare, a friend. She brought over all this baby stuff for Maya. Clare my mom Heather." Owen introduces us.

"It's very nice to meet you Clare and it was very sweet of you to bring all of this stuff over." Heather says shaking my hand.

"It's nice to meet you too and it was no trouble, it belonged to a friend of mine. Her baby isn't a baby anymore. I was just telling them that you'll have to get some different clothes if Maya has a boy but most of the new born clothes will work for a boy at least." I tell her.

"It was still very sweet of you; would you like to stay for dinner? I made lasagna we have plenty." Heather offers.

"Yeah she'll stay for dinner and then I'll drive you home after." Owen answers for me.

"Thanks." I smile.

Heather turned on the oven and pulled a lasagna she must have made earlier in the week out of the fridge and Maya and Tristan started showing her all the baby stuff I brought. Owen's Dad came home just before the lasagna was done and Owen introduced us and Heather told him about all the baby stuff I brought. Having dinner with the Milligan's and Maya was interesting considering I really did not know Owen, Tristan or Maya very well. After dinner Maya and Tristan came with Owen to take me home.

"Thanks for the ride Owen." I say when he pulls up to my house.

"No problem." He shrugs.

"Bye Clare thanks for all the stuff again." Maya says.

"You're welcome Maya, see you guys Monday." I smile and get out of the car.

Owen waited until I was inside before driving away and I was met at the bottom of the stairs by Jake.

"How was dinner at Owen's house?" He asks.

"Fine, his parents are nice." I reply.

Jake and Katie had a messy break up a couple months ago but I had told him everything. He felt bad for Maya and I think he wished he could do more but he didn't want to over step his bounds with Katie. I said hi to my mom and Glen and went upstairs to my room. Poor Maya, pregnant so young; I wish Mia were here she could help Maya she's been through this but she's in France. I'll help as much as I can but I have no idea what Maya's going through. Well I don't need to know what she's going through to help and so will Eli and Adam, at least Maya had lots of support even if she doesn't have her parents, she has the rest of us.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.

Author Note: Here we are with chapter 6. A big thank you to Halawen for helping out like always with the betaing and co-writing to make this chapter awesome. Hope you all like it.

Owen's POV

"Thank god schools over for summer." Tristan said as well piled into the Dot with the Bakers, Zig and the Misfits and pulled tables together to sit with each other.

"I know no more having to deal with drama from Alli, Tori, Cam, and Dallas." Maya said sitting in-between Baker and I as she smiled up at me.

"What you guys going to be doing for summer?" Clare asked looking at everyone.

"Getting thins ready for the baby. I found out what we're having this month, in a couple weeks." Maya said causing everyone else to get happy.

"Do you know what you want Maya?" Zig asked on the other side of Baker.

"I don't care what I have as long as it healthy." She said with a cheesy grin on her face finding my hand.

"Ditto. Now with it being summer I can find a job, so we can buy the rest of the nursery set." I said looking at everyone spotting Clare having a thoughts run through her head.

"We still have to figure out where to put everything to, not everything will fit in your room." Maya said getting worried again and stressed.

"Hey calm down, you know what the doctor said no stress on the baby." I said rubbing circles on her back while Tris began to talk.

"Don't worry Maya, well get everything figured out before the baby comes."

"So do you know what kind of job you want dude?" Baker asked looking over Mayas head at me.

"Nahh I just planed on looking around town here, so I can get started right away." I said without noticing Clare get up and walk over to the counter to talk to that Peter guy I meet last month.

As we all started talking about everyone else's plans for the summer we didn't notice Clare come back and sit next to Goldsworthy.

"Owen you start tomorrow." Clare said with a smile on her face.

"What?" I said with a confused look.

"Peter said you can start working here tomorrow and some nights work up at the Above the Dot." Clare said looking at me.

"So that's why you went up there to talk to the manager, and just like that I have job." I said finally realizing I have a great friend in Clare and she was able to find me a job through another friend of hers.

"Yep, he already know about everything and said he's willing to give you a chance." She said leaning into Goldsworthy's shoulder.

"Thank you!" Was all I could say in shock like everyone else.

"You're Welcome." She smiled.

With that everyone got up to leave and headed out the door, while I stayed back and thanked Peter and asked what time to come tomorrow, which was 3p.m.. With that everyone separated and went on our ways home, and planning on meeting up next. When we got home dinner was just finished and I told my parents I found a job, they were excited for me. The rest of the night we talked about what to do to my room since it was becoming the baby room and of where Maya and I would sleep.

"In my arms every night, if I could have it that way." I thought as we headed off to bed.

The next day while I was getting ready for work and Tris and Maya where in the room with me, Maya's phone started to ringing. I'm surprised her parents still kept her phone on, maybe Katie talked them into it.

"Hello?" I heard come from her angelic voice.

"Mom? Hi." I heard causing me to race out of the bathroom and into my room after hearing Maya say hi, I mean come on you don't just randomly call after not speaking to your youngest for 2 months as I sat on the other side of her.

"Yeah everything's fine." Maya said looking at us with a questioned look.

"Is there a reason you called Mom?" I squeezed her hand knowing it still hurt.

"Saturday? Sure will Katie be there?" She has with a little hope missing her big sister.

"Ok bye." With that she hung up the phone and sat quiet scaring Tris and I.

"What's going on Maya?" Tris asked getting rid of the quiet.

"My parents want to have dinner Saturday with me, I don't know if it's a good thing or bad thing." She said giving us a small smile.

"I wouldn't know, it could end either way." I said giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"Will you go with me please; I don't want to go through this a lone?" Maya asked with those puppy dog looked eyes begging.

"Let talk to Peter first to see if I have to work or not, if I do I'll work it out with him and I'll go with you. Which reminds me I got to leave now or I'll be late." I said standing up giving Maya a hug ad Tris a hand through the hair that's causes him to say hey.

"Thank you." I heard as I headed down the stairs and said bye to my parents and left out the door to meet up with Peter, to start my new job. Let this summer begin.

The Dot was pretty busy when I walked in so I waited until Peter was done taking an order. He came over to the counter and handed me a Dot t-shirt.

"Put that on and I'll meet you behind the counter in a few minutes, you can change in the employee lounge behind the kitchen." He says.

I take the shirt and go back to the employee lounge, there's a couple of lockers and one has my name so I put the shirt I am wearing and my cell phone in it then put on the black t-shirt.

"Thanks for the job Peter I really appreciate it." I say to the older boy.

"No problem, any friend of Baby Edwards is a friend of mine." He replies.

"Baby Edwards?" I smile at the nickname.

"Oh yeah we've been calling her that forever. I've known Clare since she was eleven." Peter tells me.

"Wow. So what do I do?" I ask.

"Take orders, ring up customers, clean up and make up coffee. You won't be making any food but you will have to know where stuff is. So follow me so I can show you around." Peter says and I follow him through the door to the kitchen. "Eddie, George this Owen he's starting today and a friend of Baby Edwards so treat him well." Peter introduces me to the kitchen staff.

"I didn't realize Clare was so popular here. It seems like the whole staff knows her." I think as I say hi to the two men.

Peter shows me where the food is stored and then we go back out to the counter area. After he helps a customer and I pay very close attention to what he does, he shows me where everything is behind the counter. Then he shows me how to make the coffee and how to make coffee into espresso and so on. I spend a couple hours following him around as he takes orders, makes coffee and rings up customers. Around dinner time the café becomes pretty quiet and he starts showing me how to work the register.

"How's your first day going?" Clare asks walking in and we both look up at her.

"So far so good Baby Edwards." I reply.

She twists her mouth at me and puts her hand on her hip. "You're not old enough to call me that." She shoots back.

"She's like my little sister." Peter says.

"Yep I have you and Spinner and now Jake who is actually my older brother. Speaking of he's waiting in the car I gotta go I just wanted to see how your first day is going. See ya guys." She calls as she waves and walks out the door.

After a thorough lesson on how to work the register he lets me ring up the next few customers. I work until closing and he show's me how to balance and then we began cleaning up.

"So you used to date Clare's sister?" I ask as I'm sweeping the floor.

"Yeah Clare and I got pretty close." Peter tells me.

"I didn't even know she had a sister although before all this I have to admit I really didn't know Clare that well." I confess.

"Her sister moved to Africa so I doubt you've ever seen her. After Darcy moved to Africa I started Mia so I can relate to your situation a little. Of course when we started dating Izzy was already four and we never got anywhere close to moving in together and I highly doubt I was really anything of a father figure to Izzy. Her real father Lucas, he would be Jane's brother, he did eventually step up sort of but he pretty much abandoned Mia when he found out she was pregnant. I didn't know Mia then but if I had I don't know if I would have been brave enough to do what you're doing. Maybe if Mia hadn't moved to France to become a model we would have moved in together but like I said Izzy was already four, almost five at that point." Peter says.

"Mia became a model? That's cool. Maya's family kicked her out and she was already living with us. She's a lot younger than me but I don't know somewhere in there I fell for her and it doesn't matter to me who the biological father is because the only father the baby will know is me." I tell him in a determined tone.

"Like I said I really admire what you're doing and I feel bad for Maya being pregnant at such a young age. Mia talked about it a little when we dated but not much. I know her pregnancy became really difficult after the sixth month and Izzy was a premature birth. I have to admit I'm really glad Clare wears that purity ring and is waiting until marriage because if she ever got pregnant before that Spinner and I would have to kill someone. Now if I could just keep her from going to parties." Peter sort of mumbles the last part and looks like he's remembering something.

"I thought she wasn't waiting until marriage anymore. Pretty sure she almost slept with Jake." I comment without really thinking about it. Peter shoots me a look and I quickly correct myself. "Of course I could be totally wrong like I said I've only been friends with her for a couple of months. Anyway Clare's like the smartest person I know and not the type to bend to pressure. Clare's the last person at our school that would ever become a teen mother." I assure the older boy and he relaxes a little. "Did Mia say why the pregnancy got bad? Did she do something or was it just because she was young?" I ask now fearing that Maya might have a difficult time soon.

"Mostly her age, she was barely thirteen when she gave birth. She never talked about it but I'm sure Lucas pressured her into sex. He was only a year older but he was a jerk. I know she didn't put on much weight when she was pregnant but I think it was mostly her age. Izzy was two months premature and was in the hospital for a long time but she's perfectly fine now. Don't think about it dude you'll just drive yourself crazy, I'm sure Maya will be fine and she's got lots of support, more than Mia had." Peter tells me.

"Yeah hey speaking of support do you need me to work on Saturday? Maya's family wants to have dinner with her and she wants me to come." I ask.

"I'll have to look at the schedule but if I have you on the night shift I'll switch you to the day shift. Now go home and get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow." Peter says.

"Thanks Peter." I smile and go back to the locker room, I don't bother changing but I do grab another Dot shirt so I won't have to wash this one tonight. I grab my phone and wave to Peter driving home dead tired but knowing I'm gonna see Maya puts a smile on my face.

Maya's POV

It was Saturday night and I was getting ready to have dinner with my parents and sister. I decided on my yellow dress that I found on a shopping trip with Heather. It was proudly showing off my 4 month bump. In a couple weeks we'll find out what I'm having, and I can't wait. As I finished getting ready I heard someone walk into Owen's room.

"Hey what time do we have to be at your parents?" Owen asked walking in with his work clothes still on, I'm so glad Peter let him switch shifts I don't want to go through this awkward dinner by myself.

"5:30. so in a half hour." I said looking over at the clock on the nightstand seeing it was 4:50 getting worried.

"Ok. Let me jump in for a quick shower and then we'll leave. Don't worry everything will be ok." Owen said giving me a hug before grabbing the clothes he'll be wearing tonight and headed into the bathroom.

After we were done getting ready we headed out the door and into his car and made or way to my house, or should I say my parents' house since I've hadn't been allowed back since everything came to full force of my pregnancy. As we made our way to the door, the door was thrown open an excited Katie was standing there surprisingly with Jake next to her smiling at us.

"Maya!" Katie said excelling rushing up to hug me an me hugging her back while she's whispering in my ear "don't worry hopefully everything will be fine and I'm on your side remember"

"I know, I was afraid to come so I asked to Owen to come with me." I said looking over at Owen who was talking to Jake as they turned to look at Katie and me.

"Hey Milligan." Katie said smiling awkwardly at him.

"Matlin."

"So I SEE Jake's here to?" I said pushing Katie little with a smile.

"Yeah were slowly working our way back to each other, we do love each other though." She said smiling back.

"Dinner should be ready let's head in. guys let's go dinner is ready." Katie sounding off getting everyone's attention. Walking in I noticed Owen being next to me lightly touching my back as we followed Katie and Jake into the dining room seeing my parents standing there.

"Hi Mom, Dad." I said giving them a small smile as Owen pulled out the chair for me to sit before sitting next to me. As Katie an Jake sat across from us, and our parents on each end of the table.

"Maya." Mom said with a small smile while dad just said.

With that started a quiet awkward dinner "what a long night this will be" I thought as I took a bite of my food while grasping Owens hand under the table. After a while of just hearing silverware scrap against the plate's mom finally spoke up silencing the quiet.

"So how far along are you now?" mom asked,

"4 months, I find out what I'm having in a few weeks." I said thinking if you were there you would know.

"Oh how nice dear." Mom said with a smile.

"Do you know what you want Maya?" Jake asked me trying to get rid of the awkwardness around the table.

"It doesn't matter what it is as long as it's healthy. Right?" I said before looking over at Owen needing help diverting everything.

"Absolutely." He said smiling up at everyone.

I guess there was a reason my parents decided to call me to come over and it wasn't a good one either. Now I was defiantly glad I asked Owen to come with me, along with Katie and Jake being here to.

"Maya your mother and I have been talking the last couple days and we decided that you could move back in." My dad said cutting right to the chase surprising everyone with his announcement.

"Really!" both me and Katie said excited but with a little sad because it would mean leaving the Milligan house. I notice Owen frowning a little at that.

"Yes. I mean we know you made a mistake dear, and once you adopt your baby out. We can go back to being a family again and pretend this little mistake never happened." My dad said with a straight smile across his face looking at my mother who had a smile on hers to.

Mistake my parents are that embarrassed by me. But my baby is not a mistake, and sure Cam is the actual father and wants nothing to do with it but sure I'm young but I will raise this till the end of time, with the help of Katie our friends the Milligan's especially Owen who has done nothing but step up and be there for me and being the baby daddy.

"Dad!" Katie yelled knocking me out of my trance.

"Dad I'm not giving this baby up." I said quietly starting to cry.

"Oh yes you will if you want to be part of this family again. You don't even have a father for this baby. Where is Cam Maya?" he said getting angry. Well that pissed Owen and Jake off at that one.

"Shut up. Do you know how much you're hurting your daughter Mr. Matlin? As for the daddy Cam may have giving up on them but I will be the one that will be the daddy to that little one." Owen said standing up pissed while Jake nodded along with everything before butting in saying something.

"Maya is strong willed Mr. Matlin and she will be able to raise this baby." Causing for Owen to nod to him as a thanks.

"I DON'T SEE HOW THIS CONCERNS THE TWO OF YOU SEEING AS HOW YOU ARENT EVEN INVOLVED WITH EITHER OF THE GIRLS. WHY ARE YOU TWO EVEN HEAR?" Dad screamed scaring me while Owen and Katie where both trying to calm me down.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOUR DAUGHTER. THAT'S WHY!" Could be heard though the whole house. Did Owen just confess to loving me?

"Dad Maya's keeping this baby either way, this is between Owen and her and were supporting all of them." Katie said grabbing Jake's hand.

"C'mon Maya where leaving. You don't need this kind of stress." Owen said standing up and helping me up.

"See she's even dragging you into the mess. You're not even the father. If you keep this baby don't you think about coming back!" I heard my dad yell at the back of us as Katie started going off on the parents.

As Owen got us all in the truck all I could do was cry. It hurt seeing my parents not being supportive and I basically lost my parents because I wanted to keep my baby.

"Shhh. Everything will work out and be fine. You still have all of us and now Jake to be there for you. And that baby will still have a set of grandparents, parents and lots of aunts and uncles to be there for them." Owen said hugging and rubbing my back.

"I know thank you for everything." I said wiping my tears away as he drove away from the only house I ever lived in and onto the Milligan house to start the rest of my life since I've now been disowned. As Owen parked in front of his house something just clicked in my brain.

"Owen?" I said stopping him from getting out of the car.

"Yeah?"

"Back there you told my parents you were in love with me. Is it true?" I said looking up at the man I was secretly in love with.

"Yes I am Maya. Since the being of you living with us I've have fallen for you hard and I know you're not in love with me…." Owen was cut off by me.

"I've fallen for you to Owen. I was just afraid to tell you that a niner was in love with you." I said looking at him before kissing him head on.

"I love you Maya Matlin." Owen said after breaking the kiss.

"I love you to Owen Milligan." I replied kissing him again, now starting our future really together now.

I couldn't be happier now.

Clare's POV

Eli dropped me off from my date and I see that Mom, Glen and Jake are still out but as soon as I go up to my room I hear the front door slam and then Jake comes up the stairs with an angry look on his face.

"I take it the dinner didn't go well." I say.

"Between me and Katie everything was fine and Owen told Maya he loved her but her parents told her that she could only come back of she gave the baby up for adoption. They disowned her and told her never to come back of she has the baby! Can you believe that?" Jake says angrily.

"They disowned her? Permanently kicked her out? How could they? They're her parents!" I exclaim astonished.

"If you got pregnant our parents would freak out and I would probably kill Eli but they wouldn't kick you out. They'd be there for you every step of the way." Jake says.

"I know and so would Eli, he has his problems but he would never abandon me especially if I was pregnant. At least Owen and his family is there for her and Katie, you, me, Eli, Adam, Becky, Luke and Zig. I still can't believe her parents gave her the ultimatum of coming home if she gives up the baby or never coming home again! How could you do that to your own daughter?!" I state is disbelief.

"I really don't know." Jake says shaking his head and going into his room.

I go into mine shutting the door and picking up my phone, call Eli and party line Adam.

"Hey Blue Eyes you need me to come back for another goodnight kiss?" Is how Eli answers.

"Dude I'm on here too, no sexy talk." Adam gripes.

"Shut up you're used it to now." Eli retorts.

I can actually here Adam rolling his eyes before he speaks. "What's up Clare are you okay?" Adam asks.

"I'm fine but Maya got kicked out permanently by her parents tonight." I inform my two best friends.

"No way." Says Eli.

"You mean they don't care at all about their future grandchild or that their fourteen year old pregnant daughter needs them more than ever?" Adam asks.

"Apparently not, they said she could come back if she gave the baby up for adoption and if she doesn't she's no longer a part of the family and she can never come back." I tell them.

"Geez that's harsh, poor Maya." Eli says.

"Even my mom wouldn't kick us out, if Drew ever got a girl pregnant Mom would kill him but she wouldn't kick him out." Adam says.

"Owen told her he loved her, so she still has him and his family but I feel terrible for her I mean I know she's not all alone but still I want to do something for her so she knows even if her parents turned her back on her we won't." I tell them.

"Sounds good Blue Eyes what did you have in mind?" Eli asks.

"Well she'll know the sex of the baby soon so I was thinking I would go over tomorrow and talk to Heather about throwing Maya a baby shower. In the meantime I think we should get some of Maya's stuff from her house after I hang up with you I'll call Katie I'm hoping we can go over tomorrow or Monday can you guys help?" I ask.

"Of course and I'll call Becky and see if she and Luke can help too." Adam says.

"Absolutely I'll help but who's Heather?" Eli asks

"Owen's Mom and thanks guys." I say.

"When did you meet Owen's Mom?" Eli asks.

"When I brought over Izzy's stuff and she invited me to stay for dinner. I'll call you guys back after I talk to Katie." I tell them.

We say goodbye and hang up and I call Katie and tell her what I want to do, she thinks it's a good idea and says her parents will be at a doctor's appointment Monday morning and will be gone at least an hour. So I call Eli and Adam back and tell them, Adam says Luke and Becky will help too and so will Zig. After I hang up with them I go tell Jake the plan.

Maya POV

It was late Monday morning and I was eating breakfast with Owen and Tristan. Owen wasn't working until two so we were going to spend the morning figuring out where to put all the baby stuff we'd need soon then there was a knock at the door and we all looked at each other as we weren't expecting anyone.

"I'll get it." Tristan said getting up and going to the front door. "Uh guys, you should come see this." He called.

Owen and I got up and went to the door to see Katie, Jake, Clare, Eli, Adam, Becky, Luke and Zig standing there with boxes of my things.

"Hey everybody what's going on?" I ask.

"While Mom and Dad were at the doctor they all came over so we could get some of your things to you. I made sure we brought over everything that was important to you and your favorite clothes, some of which you should be able to wear even while you're pregnant." Katie informs me as she and the other walk in with the boxers.

"You guys this is amazing you're the best." I exclaim and then start to cry.

"It's the pregnancy hormones she's really happy." Owen assures them as he puts his arm around me. "I guess you can put all that stuff in my…her…our room upstairs." Owen stumbles over his words and we all laugh.

They take all the boxes upstairs to our room and I start looking through them.

"We even brought your cello and music stand but they're still in my truck." Jake tells me.

"Oh you guys…this…you brought…" I can't quite get out the words and Owen puts his arm around me again.

"She means thank you." Owen says for me and I nod.

"Thank Clare it was her idea she organized it all." Katie tells us.

"You bring us a bunch of baby stuff, get me a job and get everyone to bring over Maya's stuff to cheer her up, is there anything you can't do?" Owen asks looking at Clare and I just nod in agreement as I'm still too choked up to speak.

Eli opens his mouth to answer but Adam smacks him and he shuts it.

"I just felt so bad that your parents had kicked you out and disowned, I know you have Owen and his family but I wanted you to know we were all here for more than just moral support." Clare tells me.

"I know." I manage between the tears.

Everyone stays for a couple of hours and we tell them that we're in love and Owen's family has been great and now we have to figure out where to put all the baby stuff since it won't all fit in the room.

"I could ask my dad to come over this weekend and look at the house; we can figure it out so it works for everybody." Jake says.

"You guys are the best," I say again.

"You've said that already." Eli smiles.

"We should go I know Owen has work soon but I talked with Heather and as soon as you find out what you're having we'll plan a baby shower." Clare informs us and Owen knits his eyebrows together.

"When did you talk to my mom and how do you know I have work soon, you checking up on me or something?" Owen asks and I hit his stomach lightly as Clare has done so much for us.

"A good reporter has her ways." She smiles. "Take care Maya and call us if you need anything." Clare says hugging me.

I hug everyone else and we walk them to the door and wave to them as they leave.

"We have the best friends ever." I gush when Owen shuts the door.

"That's for damn sure. I gotta get ready for work." Owen says and kisses me. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.

Author Note: it's a little shorter than the others but the next few chapters will make up for it. A big thank you to Halawen for all your help in betaing and co-writing. Hope you all like it.

Maya's POV

It was the day we were going to find out the sex of the baby and were really excited to find out.

"It's a boy!" Dr. Sherman said giving a smile to me and Owen.

"Yes!" Owen said even though it wasn't actually his kid he was hoping for a boy. Because in his words "If it's a girl I don't want to go to jail for hurting a boy who goes near my little girl." See he's already acting like the daddy.

"Really." I said just as happy as Owen as I squeezed his hand in a loving way.

After the Dr. was done with everything and printed of a sonogram for us, and I changed, we exited out of the room and headed to the desk to make the next appointment. As we headed out of the office neither one of us could keep out excitement as we kissed when we got in the car.

"Come on we got to meet everyone at the Dot." I said forcing myself out of the kiss not really wanting to of course. I mean we did say we love each other but we haven't become official yet.

"Do we have to? I much rather sit here and make out with you" Owen whined before starting the car and driving towards the Dot.

"Yes we do. But maybe we can do that later when no one's around." I said squeezing his arm causing him to smirk in satisfaction.

When we reached the Dot I could see that everyone was there. The Bakers, Katie and Jake, Zig, Tris and the Misfits and they already had a table ready for us all when we walked in waving to Peter before heading to the table to share our news.

"So what are you having?" Both Katie and Becky shouted out before we could even sit.

"Guys let them sit before sprouting out something." Luke said laughing at the girls with Zig and the rest of the guys.

"Yeah let us sit or you might not find out." Owen said sarcastically as he helped me sit before sitting next to me.

"Sorry." The girls said sheepishly.

"It's ok. So are you guys ready to find out." I said playing along with Owen on sarcasm.

"YES!" Was heard around the whole table.

"How's a future hockey player with a little music genes sound to you guys." I said knowing that even with Cam as the father and not in the picture it will still know hockey along with my musical talent of course. Since that's how we planned on telling everyone and of course confuse everyone until Luke was the one to understand that.

"You're having a boy. That's awesome!" Luke said high fiving Owen and giving me a hug since he was on the other side of me, cluing in on everyone else on what was said casing a mayhem.

"I get a nephew to spoil." I heard from both of our siblings.

"You all will be considered Aunts and Uncles." Owen said pulling out the sonogram to show everyone with a smile on his face and holding my other hand before kissing me.

Owen's POV

"I'll talk with Heather this weekend and start planning your shower." Clare said.

The girls started discussing the shower until Peter came over and they all looked at him.

"Hey Owen could you stick around and work a shift we're pretty busy today?" Peter asked.

"Sure no problem." I nodded knowing we could use the money.

"Thanks, if you need another shirt there's a couple behind the counter." Peter said.

"We should get out of your way and let you work. You two want a ride home?" Jake asked looking at Maya and Tristan.

"I want to stay here for a while with Owen." Maya said and kissed my cheek.

"Zig's coming over can you give us a ride?" Tris asked and Jake nodded.

Maya hugged her sister and the others started saying goodbye to her and me.

"I'll come over sometime this week and we can plan some more." Clare said hugging Maya and then she hugged Peter. "Bye Peter." She said hugging the older boy tightly.

"Later Baby Edwards," he said kissing her cheek she started walking out with Eli's arm around her and then Peter called to them. "Hey I need to talk to you two at some point." He said in a stern voice.

Clare knit her eyebrows together and I laughed a little, I had a feeling it was about what I'd said the other night and Clare not waiting until marriage anymore.

"You sure you want to stick around?" I asked Maya when the others had left.

"I'm sure." She smiled.

"Can I get you anything?" I offer.

"Juice would be good and a muffin." She says.

"Coming right up." I smile.

I grab Maya's juice and muffin and take it to her, then grab a shirt from behind the counter and go back to the employee lounge to change. I worked for a couple of hours with no problem while Maya sat at the table; every time ours eyes met we smiled at each other. Everything was going fine until Bhandari and Tori walked in, they walked to Maya's table and sat down with her.

"Look it's little miss slutty Matlin." Tori snapped in a venom filled voice.

"Excuse me!" Maya exclaimed.

"You sleep with Campbell and are stupid enough to wear protection then trade favors with Owen to stay at his house." Tori growls.

"That's not what…" Maya starts but Alli cuts her off.

"Yeah sure, I know what Owen's like he once tried to pay me for a blow job." Alli scoffed.

I was about to step in when Maya loses it, must be the pregnancy hormones cause she went completely Hulk on the girls. First she reaches over the table grabbing a fistful of Tori's curls and slamming her head down to the table. Then she slaps Alli as hard as she can, Alli starts to scramble over the table to attack Maya and Peter and I step in. We grab Alli and Tori and pull them to the door.

"You two out, you're both banned for a week." Peter tells them.

"Peter that's not fair, she attacked us." Alli pouts.

"You both came in looking for trouble. Now get lost both of you." Peter demands.

The girls walk off and I go back to Maya. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah just upset I think I'll go home now." Maya says starting to walk for the door.

"What are doing?" I inquire.

"Walking home." She says looking back at me.

"No way it's too hot for you to walk, the doctor said you could get over heated easily and it's over a hundred degrees outside." I state.

"It's about time for your lunch go ahead and take her home." Peter tells me.

"Thanks Peter I'll be back in an hour." I tell him putting an arm around Maya and taking her to the car.

I drive her home and walk her in, Tris and Zig come down and she tells them about Tori and Alli. Tris takes her back up to his room and I heat up some leftovers for a quick lunch. I go up to say goodbye before heading back to work, Maya kisses me softly and I head back to work.

"How's Maya?" Peter asks when I go back in and the Dot is pretty empty.

"Okay, the hormones are messing her though. Tris and Zig will take care of her." I tell him.

"I can't believe Alli and the other girl would start stuff with a pregnant girl. Maya is so nice and sweet why would anyone want to start stuff." Peter said cleaning up the counter as I started to sweep up around the tables.

"That would be Tori Santamaria and would you believe she used to be friends with the rest of the niners, until she sided with Saunders and thought Maya should get rid of the baby." I said stopping and looking up at the older guy.

"What she sided with that jerk?" Peter said dropping everything and looking straight at me with a shocked look on his face.

"Yep and in the process lost her friends and boyfriend, and decided to become a bitch with Bhandari and to cause drama." I said getting pissed just at the thought of anyone trying to hurt Maya.

"Damn I always knew Alli was trouble and loved to cause drama but I didn't say anything cause I was friends with her brother Sav." He said before picking up what he dropped and finished cleaning.

"Pretty much, at least I grew out of that crush on her, and now I'm happy with Maya." I said with a smile on my face.

"Yeah dude you act like a love sick puppy around her." Peter said making kissing noises at me laughing.

"Shut up I do not. Which by the way what would make a great first date. I want to make it really special for her especially since everything with her parents went down." I said looking up at the guy who I only knew for a few weeks but considered him like a great friend/ big brother.

"Yeah you never did tell me what happened that night bits and pieces, but not all." Peter said coming around and sitting at the table I was sweeping around causing me to sit down across from him.

"Well basically her parents gave her an ultimatum. Move back home after adopting out the baby or keep the baby and be disowned." I said shaking my head at the thought of her asshole parents. "Obviously she decided to keep her baby and she's now permanently living with us."

"Wow what asses. Their daughter will still need them, but she does have you to be there so that's a little better." He said shaking his head at the thought.

"Yeah my parents love Maya, hell that night was the night we admitted to loving each other and my parents are alright with everything. They even agreed to Martin's dad to come look at the house to see if anything could be remodeled to fit both the baby Maya and myself in the same house." I said getting a goofy smile on my face at just thinking of myself Maya and our son being a family.

"So you want to make this date romantic right." Peter said knocking me out of my thought.

"Yep so I do need to see what night I'm off so I can sort out any kind of date, I don't want it to be like rushed or anything." I replied looking at Peter.

"Well let's take a look at the schedule." He said as he got up and headed into the employee lounge with me behind him.

"Your off on Friday how about that." Peter said looking up from the paper with the schedule on it and straight at me.

"That will be perfect and I think I have an idea." I said remembering Maya saying she wanted to go see that new romantic movie Safe Heaven.

"What?" Peter questioned as we headed back to the café and noticed we hadn't had any customers in a while and it was closing time, you would think on a Saturday night people would be hungry oh well quicker I can get home to see Maya.

"Maya's been wanting to see that movie Safe Heaven for a while. So I'm thinking a romantic dinner then a movie." I said getting an excited just at the thought.

"That's awesome dude. Where would you take her to eat?" Peter said patting me on my back as we finished clearing the registers and putting everything away.

"I don't know. Got any ideas?" I said looking up at him.

"How about that Italian restaurant on the edge of town. I heard they have good food." He said as he flipped the sign to close and flipped the lights out.

"That's awesome dude. Thanks." I said as we walked out and watched Peter lock the doors before heading towards our cars.

"You're Welcome. Have a good night dude. Tell Maya I said hi." Peter said as he got into his car.

"Will do, have a good night to." I said with that driving off and heading home. When I reached home I seen all the lights on except my parents so they must of went to bed already. When I walked in I headed straight for the stairs to go see my girl and Tris.

"Hey guys. Zig go home." I said finding them in Tris room looking at colors and designs must be for the nursery.

"Yeah he went home around 7." Tris said as I sat next to Maya and kissed her hello.

"Alright cool. Are you alright after everything from this afternoon?" I said looking at Maya and rubbing circles on her back.

"Yeah Tris and Zig calmed me down and we've just been looking at baby things and thinking of where to set everything." Maya said looking at me before saying she missed me.

"I missed you to beautiful, and don't worry about those 2 they won't cause you or anyone else any drama, and Jake's dad is coming to look at the house to see if it could be extended to make it bigger or an extra room" I said side hugging her into my chest.

Maya's POV

It was Tuesday evening and the Martin-Edwards were on their way over to have dinner with us. After dinner Jake and his dad were going to look at the house to see about adding an extension and Clare and her mom were going to plan the baby shower with me and Heather. The doorbell rang and Tristan opened the door, everyone exchanged hellos and we all sat down at the table, which James had to put the extensions into to fit the nine of us.

"I checked the property line and ordinances for your block and I drew up a plan for…" Glen was saying when Helen cut him off.

"Honey save the talk for after dinner." She told him.

"Sorry this chicken is wonderful Heather." Glen changed the subject.

"So what were you thinking?" James asks.

"Well you have a couple of options we can extend off the back patio, put in insulation and carpeting and it would make a good sized nursery for the baby. Big enough to put in a bed for Maya and/or Owen for the first few months and then when the baby moves from a bassinet to a crib you can take the mattress out. We can put in custom shelving and paint it with chalkboard paint." Glen says.

"That sounds wonderful." I exclaim happily.

"What's the other option?" James inquires.

"We could knock out the west wall in the den and you would lose the downstairs linen closet but you wouldn't have to lose the entire back porch, we'd only extend off a portion of it. You could move the den to Owen's room because we'd be making one long room down here that could be divided into two later but Owen and Maya could both move down on end of the room and their son would be on the other." Glen informs us.

"Oh I like that one even better, and you said we could divide it into two rooms eventually?" I ask Glen.

"Yes it would be quite easy actually to add a wall with a door when the baby gets older or you want some privacy again. Both rooms would be a decent size so neither you nor the nursery would feel cramped." Glen informs us.

"That sounds perfect!" I exclaim and then look at Owen and his parents. "I mean to me it does." I blush.

"Sounds wonderful to me." Owen smiles.

"I think it sounds lovely, let's go with that." Heather said.

"Good we'll take measurements after we eat and we can start this weekend." Glen says.

After we finished eating the guys including Tristan went to the back of the house to start taking measurements and Heather, Clare, Helen and I sat down in the living room to start planning the shower.

"So Maya who will all be coming to the shower?" Mrs. Martin asked having a pen and paper ready.

"It would be really small, just you three, Tristan, Katie and Becky. I didn't really have that many to being with." I said thinking back to my mom not being there for me.

"Ok dear." Heather said while turning to the others girls to talk about what we should do for the shower.

They talked about games and when to have it and the details; I mostly listened unless they asked me a question. It was close to 10 when the Martin-Edwards left and everyone else headed off to bed except Owen and I. We were in the living room talking about everything tonight.

"I can't wait for everything to begin." I said excitedly.

"Me to babe. By the beginning of the school year the rooms should all be done and then we could decorate the nursery and both have a room to fit us all." Owen said putting his arm around me excited to get to share a room with me, I can't believe his parents were ok with it but I love them for that.

"Yep, and I can't wait to fall asleep in your arms every night." I said reaching up and capturing his lips to mine for a little make out session.

After we stopped kissing I realized I was getting tired and headed off to bed. As I got off the couch Owen stopped me by asking something.

"What are you doing Friday night?" He asked looking up at me with his adorable smile.

"Nothing why?" I asked looking at him strangely.

"Well I figure Friday night I could take you out on a date." Owen said getting up to get all the pillows and blankets for the couch.

"Really!" I said getting excited just at the thought.

"Yep. So be ready to have a great night." He said kissing me before heading to get some pajama pants from his room with me behind him.

"I will. I love you." I said kissing him goodnight before heading into Owens's room for the night.

"Love you to." He replied as he headed back downstairs.

Owen's POV

"Maya are you ready to go?" I asked standing at the stairs in a button up shirt and dressy blue jeans, with the sleeves pushed up.

"Yeah. Sorry I took so long." I heard from the stairs as she made her way down them dressed in that yellow dress I love so much on her.

"You look beautiful babe." I said kissing her quickly before showing her out the door with me behind her as we head to the car.

"You don't look so bad yourself handsome." Maya said as she got into the car with my help.

As we headed off to our first destination of the date night Maya had no Idea where we were going and kept asking all week, so I finally told her.

"Were going to have an Italian dinner at a restaurant on the edge of town and then go see a movie that you've been wanting to see for a while." I said seeing her face light up.

"Really, Owen this amazing thank you." She said kissing my cheek.

"You deserve it babe." I said pulling up to the restaurant.

After helping her out of the car and having a waiter show us where to sit and handed us our menus and getting our drinks, sprite for her, coke for me. It only took a few minutes to decide what to get.

"What would the two of you like to order?" the waiter asked looking between the two of us.

"The lasagna please." Maya said smiling up at the waiter.

"Me to please." I said handing both the menus to him.

While waiting for our meal we started talking about everything from the baby to how she's feeling and me working to, school starting back up in a couple more months. When the meal came and we ate I realized it was getting close to show time so I waved the waiter over to get the bill and paid for it. As we headed off to the theater to see Safe Heaven. I paid for our tickets and got us snacks as we headed into the theater and found seats in the top corner of the theater. I never really knew about the movie but throughout I couldn't keep my eyes off Maya. The way her eyes lit up at different parts and laugh at others. I put my arm around her so she could comfortable cause I know being pregnant in one of these seat couldn't be nice, but she never nagged about it.

After the movie was over I had one more stop to make before ending this great night. Nobody but Peter knew about me asking Maya to become my official girlfriend over the lake.

"Where we heading Owen your house is the other way." Maya asked confused about going in a different direction.

"Don't worry you'll find out." Since now the sun was just now setting over the lake.

When we reached our spot Maya was delighted you can say.

"Oh Owen this is beautiful. This night has been amazing thank you." She said leaning into my shoulder.

"All for you babe. You deserve nothing but the best." I said kissing the top of her head. As the sun was at the end of turning I figured it was a perfect time to ask.

"Maya I have something to ask you." I said turning her towards me.

"Yes Owen?" Maya looked up at me.

"Well I know we basically been skipping everything and doing it backwards since the beginning but I was wondering will you be my girl?" I said looking down at her.

"Yes Owen I'll be your girl. I love you Owen Milligan." She said kissing me heatedly.

"I love you to Maya Matlin. Forever." I said excepting the kiss from this amazing girl I could now call my girlfriend.

"Best Night Ever!" Was all I could think as we kissed.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi unfortunately.

Author Note: here we go with another chapter. A big thank you to Halawen for your help with everything of beta reader and co-writer. Hope you all like it.

Maya's POV

We were sitting around the Milligan table with Jake and his dad discussing how long everything will take to be built and where everything would be placed on the floor plans that was spread-out on the kitchen table.

"Now Owen Maya do you guys have any idea where you want some stuff to be put at." Glen asked looking at the two of us sitting across from him.

"Maybe the bed could go in the corner and the crib could be across from that." Owen said looking down at the plan with his other hand holding mine rubbing circles with his thumb.

"Oh and the changing table and the rocker and bouncer could be placed here." I said pointing to another corner, plus when the baby gets bigger we could move some of the stuff into the other room next to ours and could be connected by a sliding door but before that we could use it for the extra space for the bigger toys and playpen and our clothing."

"I like that idea." Heather said smiling over at the two of us along with James.

"Great now that we have an essential plan of what's going on let's get to work Jake." Mr. Martin said causing everyone to stand up, the parents follow Jake and his dad and Owen and me head on upstairs since Tris isn't home for a while before he had to leave for work to spend time alone with each other.

"What time do you have to leave for work?" I said going to lay on the bed and have Owen follow me after closing the door to block out the noise of power tools going on now

"Wow they start fast" I thought.

"Not till' 3. So we have a couple hours of listening to racket downstairs and alone time." He said as he leaned for me and started kissing me, before hearing a loud pound break us a part.

"Good idea but turn some music on please to block that out." I said leaning back and putting a hand on my stomach rubbing it lightly.

"Of course." He said going to flip the switch when I felt a movement in my belly.

"Oh!" I said sitting up and putting both my hands over stomach and realizing the baby is kicking me.

"What's the matter?" Owen asked coming to sit next to me with a worried look on his face.

"Nothing, here give me your hand." I said grabbing his hand and placing it where I felt the kicking.

"What?" Owen asked confused then felt it to. "Oh my god he's kicking!"

"Yep the dr. did say I would feel movement soon." I said laying back down along with Owen lying next to me.

We ended up staying like that for a couple hours just talking, kissing and feeling the baby kick. It was the perfect day with exception of the power tools that are making my head hurt.

"Alright I got to get ready for work." Owen said kissing me before jumping up and grabbing his work clothes to take a shower. While he was doing that I was thinking what I could do while he's gone but the construction was causing me to have trouble thinking straight.

"Maybe I should just go with Owen to hang around the Dot. I'm sure Peter wouldn't mind. I'm sure it would be better than sitting around her all day and listen to all that racket." I said talking to myself without realizing Owen was out and herd me talking.

"What did you say baby?" He said walking back into the room dressed and fixing his hair.

"That I'm sure Peter wouldn't mind me sitting that the Dot during your shift. I love that there be bigger room to fit everyone but I can't stand the racket." I said getting up and putting some shoes on and grabbing books and my phone to take with me.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind. But are you sure babe?" Owen said putting his arm around me.

"Yeah I'm sure babe." I said before another loud boom entered throughout the house.

"Ok let's go." He said and with that we headed out to his car and drove off toward the Dot for the rest of the day, who knows maybe I'll see a friend pop in, but it will be worth it to get away from that house for a while.

Owen parked and we got out, he carried my bag in for me. "Hey Peter, Maya's going to hang out. She can't take all the noise at our house from the construction." Owen said as we entered and waved to Peter.

"No problem." Peter smiled.

Owen put my bag on a table closest to the counter and asked me if I wanted something to drink. I asked for a soda and he got it for me. It was midafternoon in the middle of the week so it wasn't very busy. I started reading and sipping my soda and watching Owen work when the door opened and an older boy I didn't recognize walked in. He looked to be about Peter's age with short dark blonde hair. Owen didn't recognize him either but Peter did.

"Spin what's up man?" Peter greeted him as they shook hands and hugged. "How you been how's Em? Where is she?" Peter asked the boy.

"Good man we're doing well. She'll be here soon; she went out with her Mom we're meeting here. We're in town until Monday because Saturday is Spike and Snake's wedding anniversary." The boy apparently called Spin said.

"Awesome we should do something. Oh Spinner this is Owen he started here last month. He's a friend of Baby Edwards and that's his girlfriend Maya their having a baby." Peter introduced us.

"Nice to meet you, Spinner?" Owen asked as they shook hands.

The older boy smiled. "It's a nickname, good to meet you." Spinner said and came over to me. "How far along?" Spinner asked as he shook my hand.

"Five months, we just felt him kick today." I told him.

"A boy huh? Little boys are a handful but you look like you can handle it." Spinner said and I smiled.

"Hey Owen can you watch the front for a minute? Eli's coming." Peter said suddenly and we all looked at him.

"Uh sure." Owen shrugged with his eyebrows knit together.

I was confused too and so was Spinner as he went back to the front and looked out the window at Eli.

"Spin wanna have a talk with Eli with me?" Peter asked his voice taking on an interesting tone.

"Who is Eli and why are we talking to him?" Spinner asked.

"Baby Edwards's boyfriend." Peter explained.

"Is he now?" Spinner said looking out the window and really looking Eli over now. "Oh yeah." He nodded just as Eli came in.

"Hey Maya, Owen, Peter." Eli smiled.

"Hi Eli." Owen and I said together and then laughed.

"Eli this is Spinner." Peter introduced them.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Eli said holding out his hand.

Spinner didn't take his hand instead put his arm fairly tightly around Eli's shoulders. "Yeah you too, come talk with us." Spinner said and the three of them walked out back, really not giving Eli a choice.

"What's that all about?" I asked Owen when they were outside.

"I can't be sure but I think it's partly my fault. I sort of let it slip to Peter that Clare wasn't waiting until marriage to have sex anymore." Owen says sheepishly.

"They won't hurt him will they?" I asked.

"I doubt it; I think they just want to scare him into never touching her again." Owen says.

"Yeah well here comes Clare." I tell him pointing to the girl coming through the door.

Clare's POV

I entered the Dot where I was meeting Eli but so no sign of Eli only Owen, Maya and a couple other people.

"Hey Clare." Owen and Maya said together and then laughed.

"Hi, you guys seen Eli we're supposed to be meeting here?" I asked.

"Yeah uh Spinner and Peter just took him outside to have a talk." Owen told me.

"Spinner's here?" I smiled and then realized this was probably bad. I ran out the back to find Spinner with his arm sort of around Eli's neck and he looked a little scared. Spinner and Peter had harsh looks on their faces. "Gavin let go of my boyfriend!" I said sternly. They all looked over at me but Spinner did let go of Eli. I went over and hugged Spinner before taking Eli's hand. "What are you two doing to Eli?" I demanded.

"Just having a little conversation." Peter shrugged.

"They threatened to kill me if I ever touched you aside from kissing." Eli tells me nervously.

"Seriously? You know I love you both but what I do with my boyfriend is not your business! We've already gone farther than kissing and when we do have sex we'll be safe. Eli cares about me, we're not stupid." I tell them.

"We know you're not stupid but we've both been teenage guys, we know how they think." Spinner says.

"I love Clare and when we have sex I promise you both that I will treat Clare with love and respect and we will be safe. Neither of us wants to be teen parents." Eli assures them.

Peter and Spinner exchange a look and look Eli over carefully.

"Okay we approve, not of you having sex but Clare is right it is your decision. Just know if she ends up pregnant or you do anything to hurt her we will hurt you." Peter asserts.

"Understood." Eli says.

"Now that you two aren't going to kill my boyfriend, how long are you here and when did you get into town?" I ask Spinner.

"Last night and until Monday, Emma should be here soon." Spinner tells me.

"Let's get back inside," Peter says.

Peter and Spinner go in first and Eli and follow, his arm around me.

"Shouldn't Jake or your mom be the one threatening to kill me if I touch you?" Eli whispers to me as we walk in.

"My mom will if she ever finds out but Jake…it's complicated with him." I reply.

We enter the café again; Owen and Maya look over at us.

"Everyone looks alive." Owen remarks.

I open my mouth to reply with a snarky remark but then Emma comes in and I go over to hug her. After excited hellos and introductions, Eli, Emma, Spinner and I join Maya at her table and start talking about Maya's baby. She tells them all about Cam and how he abandoned her and Owen stepped up. Spinner and Emma love it and tell them they're a cute couple and tell Owen how impressed they are with Owen for being the dad even though it's not his.

"Hey does Spike still have Jack's baby things? I got a bunch of Izzy's stuff that Mia left but Maya's having a boy." I tell them.

"She has boxes of baby clothes and some toys I think but no crib or anything." Emma says.

"That's okay we got some of that from Izzy's old stuff." I tell them.

"We can go pick it up, I know where the boxes are, Mom's and Dad should be home." Emma says.

"Great, Maya do you want to come or do you want to stay with Owen?" I ask her.

Maya's POV

"Yeah sure. Let me just go put my stuff in Owens' car" I said standing up and gathering all my things along with everyone else at the table as in the corner of my eye I see Zig walking in.

"Hey Maya, Clare, Eli, two people I don't know" Zig said walking up to our table and waving at us.

"Hey Zig these are some friends Spinner and Emma. Guys this is our friend Zig." Clare said laughing at Zig.

"Hi Zig…umm interesting name?" Emma said while shaking his hand.

"Yeah Ziggy tell them your real name." Owen said walking over with his keys smirking at Zig.

"Shut up dude." Zig said shoving Owen a little, "My real name is Zigmund but I much rather go by Zig. It's nice to meet you to Emma and Spinner."

"I know how you feel kid I go by a nickname to." Spinner said shaking his hand.

"So what you doing here Zig." I said after laughing at everyone's reaction to Zig.

"I came for some grub, so waiter please go get me a burger and fries, oh and a chocolate milkshake." Zig said smirking at Owen causing everyone at the table to laugh at the twos antics.

"Wow he's a character isn't he." Emma said looking at me after laughing, "You guys ready to go?" She finished asking Clare and I.

"Yep he is and yep let me just say bye to Owen." I said as the other two girls went to their boys to say goodbye since they were staying here until we got back.

"I'll just put your stuff in the back locker since you'll be back later, just be careful and don't lift anything heavy." He said kissing me not noticing two unwanted people showing up.

"I will don't worry Emma said it's mostly clothes and stuff." I said parting kissing him back.

"See I told you she was desperate." I heard from behind me causing me to turn around to see Tori and Alli standing there, Tori must have been the one to say that.

"Shut up Tori you're just jealous she has someone who loves her and you don't." Clare said yelling at the girls causing Peter and the two older kids to come over.

"Oh please I know Zig will come crawling back to me like he always does." Tori said snottily not realizing Zig was standing behind Spinner.

"EXCUSE ME!" Zig hollered coming from behind Spinner and scaring the girls who didn't realize he or the older kids where there.

"Oh Ziggy I didn't mean it like that. I want to get back together with you. I miss us." Tori said walking over to him causing him to move away and stand between Peter and Spinner.

"No Tori you're a selfish bitch and I don't date people who turn their backs on friends." Zig said firmly causing the guys to pat him on the shoulder for a good job well done along with Owen nodding to him.

"Why would she stand by a person who gets knocked up and left by her boyfriend and has no family at 14?" Alli said snarky causing me to start to cry into Owens shoulder and to have a very pissed off Emma to go off on the girls and Spinner and Peter to hold her and Clare back, along with Zig and Eli's help.

"Excuse me what did you say to him?" Emma asked pissed.

"Oh Emma, Spinner hi. But it's true so why don't you guys come with us there just begging to have friends." Alli said finally noticing the older two.

"Alli did you forget my mom had me at 14, and had a great group of support to help her. Why the hell would I hang with spoiled little bitches like you?" Emma said struggling to get out of her husbands and Zig's grasps.

"And are you brain dead Alli. Did you forget at 14 yourself you were so desperate to keep Johnny you had sex with him at the ravine and found out you almost got a STD." Clare said struggling out of Peter's and Eli's arms causing all the guys to yell.

"What!" was heard throughout the whole Dot before Owen began to talk.

"Now I'm definitely glad I didn't go after you, I wouldn't want to catch anything from you, and for the record you two dummy's Maya is my GIRLFRIEND now so start talking shit about her I go after you." Owen said saying girlfriend firmly and loud hugging me closer as the tears where calming down.

"Alli you shouldn't talk, you did everything to try and keep Johnny including sexting. I can't believe you'd be such a bitch as to turn your back on a friend but I guess you have done it to Clare enough times it shouldn't surprise me. How would your brother react if he knew you were being such a bitch?" Spinner questioned.

"EXCUSE ME? I AM NOT A BITCH!" Alli exclaimed.

"Yes you are and a hypocrite." Clare shot back.

"When Sav thought Anya was pregnant he was going to be the father, he stepped up and you were supportive of them but you're accusing sweet little Maya of being a whore?" Peter questioned.

"But she is!" Said Tori.

"Why don't you two just get out before you get banned again?" Peter said causing the girls to gasp at everyone before leaving.

"Well at least we're not a niner whore and a frosty prude!" Alli spat as they walked out the door.

At this point Clare sort of snapped and ran for the door ready to pounce on both girls but Spinner caught her by the waist and held her back.

"Not worth it Clare, don't want you getting hurt over those two. You girls go back to the house and look at the baby stuff. It's only a block but the walk should cool you down." Spinner said.

With that we gave our boyfriends kisses goodbye and hugs to Peter and Zig then we headed off to Emma's house talking about what just happened.

"I can't believe those two would try and start something with you Maya." Emma said ranting.

"They've done it before last month." I said calmly to the other girls as we reached the block the Simpson house was on.

"What!" Both Clare and Emma stopped at a halt.

"Yeah but I kicked their butts last time. I slapped Alli across the face and slammed Tori's head into the table. Owen and Peter threw them out before they could do anything." I said as I started to walk with the girls shocked behind me.

"I so wished I was there to see it." Clare said as they caught up to me.

"Me to." Emma said as we walked up the steps to her house and into it.

"Mom, Snake I'm home I brought friends. Spin decided to stay at the Dot with Peter." Emma said bringing us farther into the house calling for her mom and stepdad.

"Snake?" I questioned wondering who that was.

"It's Principal Simpson Maya she's his step-daughter." Clare said clearing up my confusion.

"But in the summertime just call me Snake. Hello girls." Principal Simpson and his wife walked in.

"Hi Mom this is Maya and you remember Clare right?" Emma said hugging her parents.

"Yes hi Clare. Nice to meet you Maya." Mrs. Simpson said shaking my hand before giving us all a hug,

"Nice to meet you to Mrs. Simpson hi - I mean Snake." I said looking at the two.

"Please call me Spike." She said after hugging us and leading us to the living room.

"Mom the reason that were here is that Maya's pregnant with a boy and I was thinking of letting her look at some of Jack's old baby clothes." Emma said smiling at her mother.

"Oh my gosh congrats Maya." The Simpsons said surprisingly.

"Thank you." I said looking down at my hands before Clare and Emma both squeezed one hand.

"Of course she can look through them. Come help me get the boxes out of the attic Snake." Spike said as she grabbed her husband's hand to drag themselves up "yes dear."

"Emma your parents are so cool." I said looking up at the eldest girl in admiration wishing my parents were at least talking to me.

"Don't worry Maya Mom went through the same thing as you." Emma said hugging me.

"Really?" I asked questionably.

"Yep. I'll tell you all about it if you want." Spike said hearing what her daughter said as Snake and she walked in with boxes and boxes piled high in their arms.

"That will be great thank you." I said as we all got situated on the floor with boxes all around us.

"No problem." She said as she and Emma began opening boxes and pulling out clothing.

"Do you mind if I asked how old were you when you had Emma?" I asked as I began looking at all the cute booties and outfits that laid out.

"I was 14 when I found out I was pregnant with Emma. My boyfriend Emma's father went with me to see if I was pregnant. But after that he was flaky, not really showing his face at and was not even that the birth of Emma." Spike said looking at me causing me to think of Cam.

"My boyfriend broke up with me when I told him." I said thinking of the day that happened, "Were your parents there for you to?"

"I'm sorry about that dear. My dad never was in the picture like Emma's dad. But Shane did send financial support for a while but then it stopped coming. Are your parents there for you?" Spike asked reaching across grasping my hand.

"No they disowned me when I told them I'm keeping the baby, but my sister Katie is going to be there for us." I said wiping stray tears from my eyes.

"Have you had a place to stay Maya since schools been out?" Snake asked looking concerned.

"Yes. The Milligan's are letting me live with them permanently. They've been great through it all with me." I said thinking of my boyfriend's family.

"Owen's even stepping up to be the daddy to her baby, and now there together to and she as all her friends around to support them to." Clare said looking at the two adults as she and Emma and I were making a pile of clothes that I liked.

"I always knew Owen was a good guy just a little rough around the edges." Snake said thinking of the boy.

"I see that you have a great support group around you?" I'm glad." Spike said looking around at the other girls.

"How far along are you?" She asked as she packed some of the things I was going to take with me back to the house.

"I'm 5 months." I said putting a hand on my belly and feeling my son kick.

"Your almost there. Just be careful cause people your age could go into premature labor." Spike said seriously.

"Really?" I asked worriedly hoping that it wouldn't happen to me.

"Yeah when I was pregnant with Emma I had 2 months to go when my water broke, and was afraid something bad would happen but everybody pulled through. But just prepared with everything" She said as she ran her hand through Emma's hair with care.

"OK." I said worriedly.

"Have you thought about going to birthing classes and baby care classes?" Spike asked as we sorted through more baby stuff.

"No, I just been reading up on the books the dr. gave us, but I will mention it to Owen and talk to him about it along with the Dr. when we go in a few weeks." I said calming down and reminding myself to talk to him when we get home tonight.

"It would be a great idea, it would help you out a lot when the baby comes. Well that should do it." She said as we all got up and looked at all the boxes we gathered.

"We should talk again at the end of next month before school starts again. You'll be a lot bigger then and showing a lot more. When Spike was pregnant with Emma she was kicked out thankfully policy has changed and you won't be kicked out but there will be a few changes." Snake said as we were preparing to leave.

"Thank you for everything." I said as I hugged her goodbye and smiled at Snake, Emma and Clare started to pick up some of the boxes, apparently they heard Owen to tell me not to pick up a lot.

"You're Welcome and good luck." She said as I picked up the last box and headed out the door and back towards the Dot.

Owen's POV

"Back to what you all were doing. Nothing to see here." I said to the customers as we all headed towards the counter.

"Well that was sure eventful." Peter said "Now what did you want to eat Zig?" as he had the notepad ready to write on.

"Cheeseburger, Fries and a chocolate Shake." Zig said sitting on a barstool next to Spinner as Peter and I took on other peoples orders.

"You want something Spin." Peter asked looking at his friend.

"Yeah same as him. I know who knew two girls could be such bitches." Spinner replied back.

"Well I know Tori could but I never really met Alli until now." Zig said drumming his fingers on the table.

"That's because you were crazy enough to go out with her. Twice." I said walking back up from taking care of some customer's.

"You dated her?" Spinner asked

"Yes, but at the time I didn't realize what a wannabe diva bitch she was. Everything had to go her way since she's a pageant queen." Zig said throwing my hands in the air in defense.

"Crazy person. At least you know now and find a new girl for you." Spinner said patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah one who's not a diva along with a bitch of Alli." Peter said bringing us our food then sitting along with Owen since it was finally slowing down around here.

"That's for sure." I said taking a bite of my fries.

"So how did you guys all meet anyway." Spinner asked Zig and I.

"I was a senior and they all became friends with my brother Tristan going last year, they'll all be going into their sophomore year this year." I said taking a sip out of my water. "I really didn't know the misfits that well until everything with Maya happened but Maya is or was in a band with Adam and Tris was in Eli's play last semester."

"Misfits?" Spinner asked.

"Me, Clare and our best friend Adam." Eli explained and the older boys nodded.

"Wait so you're graduating and you're taking on your girlfriend's baby with another guy? What about college?" Spin asked question.

"That's because he's repeating senior year. But I got to admit they love each other." Zig said butting in before I could answer.

"Shut up kid." I said looking down feeling stupid.

"Hey there's no shame about repeating, I did." Spinner said looking straight at me.

"Yeah dude, it will just help you learn better and the bonus be there for Maya and her son when it's born." Peter said patting me on the back.

"So Zig what caused you to show up here anyway." I said wanting to change the subject and the others getting the hint.

"I was hungry and there was no food at home, and honestly it became boring playing the guitar by yourself and not with your band mates. "Zig said finishing his food then handing the money to Peter.

"You play in a band? Sweet." Spinner said also finishing hand me all the plates to but in the back.

"Yeah. You play." He asked looking over at the older dude.

"Yep both Peter and I are the original members of the Studz. I played the drums and Pete was back up singer along with lead guitar." Spinner said nodding towards Peter.

"That's awesome. Actually Maya was the singer for us while I backed up for ours. Even though I wish we had a different band name." Zig said causing me to bust out laughing at the thought of the name.

"Shut up dude you try telling Imogen no it's like yelling at a puppy." He said threw a napkin wade at me.

"What was the name?" Peter asked just now hearing about the niner's band while cleaning up the counters as the dinner rush was starting to end again.

"WhisperHug. I said still laughing.

"That's odd. What instruments does Maya play? Are you guys still together?" Spinner asked.

"She plays basically all the string instruments, she's amazing." I said thinking of how great my girl is, as I took care of a customer.

"AW look how he's talking about his girl." The smartass niner said having his hands together like a girl causing Spinner and Peter to laugh at me.

"Just kidding. No were not together anymore. Some of the members graduated." Zig said looking up at Spinner.

"That sucks. I wonder how much longer the girls will be?" Spinner said looking at the clock and noticed it was 8 already.

"Who knows?" I said just as I see Maya walking in holding a box. "I told you before you left not to carry anything heavy." I walked to her kissing heatedly and taking the box from her.

"It's not even heavy babe besides there's more boxes that Clare and Emma are carrying and I need your keys to put them in the car." Maya said looking up at me with her puppy dog eyes.

"Peter can you grab my keys. There's more?" I asked Peter behind me as he went to grab them and hand them to me.

"Yeah just maybe 5 or 6. By the way we have to talk tonight." She said causing me to get nervous.

"Why?" I asked as I handed Spinner my keys as the guys went to go help the girls.

"It's nothing bad don't worry." She said kissing me and walking over to everyone as they came back in.

It was nearing closing time and everyone else already headed on home after saying bye to us and Maya inviting Emma to the baby shower which said she would love to come which means Spinner will be back too. After everything was done and over it was our turn to leave for the night.

"Let's get home baby and get you some sleep." I said grabbing our stuff then waving to Peter goodnight as I helped Maya into the car and drove off after I got in. when we reached the house we could see some lights on and Jake and his dad gone for the night since it was 10.

"Hi guys have a good day?" my mom asks as we walked through the door.

"Yeah it was ok I worked and Maya got some more baby stuff from a friend but I'll grab it from the car in the morning." I said we each hugged her.

"That's great. But you guys look beat. Head on up to bed." Mom said pushing us towards the stairs.

"Good Night." Both Maya and I replied as we headed towards our room.

As I headed towards the bathroom to change and Maya changed in my room I remembered that Maya wanted to talk.

"Hey baby what you wanted to talk about." I said walking back into my room and seeing Maya lying in bed already as I got in with her.

"Oh I was talking to Emma's mom about everything and she said we should take birthing classes and baby classes and I like the idea." She said putting her head on my chest with my arms rapping around her.

"I like it. We should talk to the Dr. next time we see him and start looking up classes." I said agreeing with her on taking the classes to be more prepared for our son.

"Really. Ok I can't wait. I love you." She said kissing me good night.

"I love you to." I said as we nodded off to sleep for the night as we had a crazy day.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.

Author Note: here you go with a new chapter and I hope you all love it. A big thank you to Halawen like always for helping with me beta-ing and co-writing to make this chapter great.

Maya's POV

"Welcome Maya how have you been feeling?" The doctor asked, coming into the room. Owen, Katie and Tristan had all come with me for my five month checkup.

"Pretty good, he's started kicking though and he likes to do it at night." I tell the doctor.

"Yes that's common, just be sure you're getting plenty of rest within a 24 hour period. Why don't you lie back on the table and let's have a look." The doctor said turning on the ultra sound.

I lay down and pulled up my gown, I had a blanket over my legs. The doctor put the gel on my stomach and I shivered a little because it was cold. He moved the wand around and we were able to see our baby.

"Would you like to hear his heartbeat?" The doctor asked.

"Yes please." I said.

The doctor moved the wand and pressed a button and then we heard it and my own heart fluttered. "That's our baby!" I said excitedly looking at Owen.

He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. The doctor printed out a good ultrasound picture for us and then turned off the machine and I wiped the rest of the gel from my stomach. He checked my hands and feet for swelling and they checked my blood pressure and made me drink this gross orange stuff and then pee in a cup to check for risk of gestational diabetes.

"Everything looks very good Maya. We'll see you again in four weeks and after that you'll be coming in every two weeks. Do you have any questions?" The doctor asked.

"We wanted to know about signing up for birthing and baby care classes." I said.

"That's an excellent idea; I'll have the nurse give you some information on ones near your house. If you have any questions or concerns then give us a call otherwise we'll see you in four weeks." The doctor said and left the room.

"Tris and I will go make your next appointment and get the information while you get dressed again." Owen told me and kissed me gently. After I was done getting dressed I went out and met up with everyone and seen handfuls of information

Owen's POV

The next day Maya and I found ourselves at the center looking up what was to offer on baby classes and birthing classes.

"Here are some days that the specific kind of classes that you are interested in. why don't you go over there and take a look at them and comeback to me and let you know what you picked." The lady at the service desk said handing us some binders with all the birthing and baby classes' information in it while pointing to some chairs.

"We will thank you." Maya said as I guided us to the chairs and sat on down and began flipping through the binders reading some of the class's information and looking up on the days they were on.

"Well I cross out anything in the early morning. We'll probably never make it." Maya said like she was reading my mind.

"Thank god! I thought I would have to talk you out of it." I said throwing my hands up before kissing her.

"Ha-ha. No I like my sleep as much as you and well need as much as we can before the baby's born." Maya said rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah and the Dr. did say to get as much as you can." I said before flipping to the next page.

"How about this Tuesdays and Thursdays evenings. The Birthing class is at 6 and following after that would be the baby class, it would be perfect." Maya said pointing to the days of the classes.

"Are you sure you want to do them back to back baby? I don't want you to get warned out quickly." I said looking at her considered.

"I'm sure babe. I can handle it, this is for our baby and so we can learn more to become better parents before he is born. But do you think you will be able to go every week with you always jump around on the schedule." She asked grabbing my hand and looking up at me beautifully.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind putting me on day's shifts for those days for a few weeks beautiful. He been pretty understanding through everything else." I said before closing the binders and standing up and helping Maya up and headed on back to the service desk to let the lady know what we have chosen.

After filling out the paperwork to sign up for the classes I noticed it was reaching time for me to head into work, I didn't know what Maya wanted to do, since I knew Jake and his dad were still building the extensions on and it could take to the end of July to the beginning of August to finish.

"Baby do you want me to drop you off at home or come with me again." I said as we headed out to the car.

"I can't stand the noise so cross that idea off, but I was thinking of calling Katie to see if she wanted to have a sister day or something so I wouldn't be cooped up at Dot and in yours and Peters way while you work." Maya said smiling over at me causing me to lean over to kiss her passion.

"Your never in our way baby, but I think it will be great for you and Katie to spend time together." I said stopping the kissing as I started to pull out and head towards the Dot as Maya pulled her phone out and called Katie.

"Great I'll see you there. I can't wait to." I heard Maya say pulling me out of my thoughts, "what she say baby."

"She wants to spend time together to. She's going to meet us at the Dot." Maya said excitedly.

"Great baby." I said as I pulled into the parking lot of the Dot and we headed in and getting greeted by Peter.

"Hey Owen and Baby Momma." Peter said looking up from ringing out a customer.

"Hey Pete, Maya going to stay here till Katie come to get her is that cool." I said leaving Maya at the counter and headed to the lounge to put my stuff in the locker.

"Of course it is. It's always a pleasure to have her in our presence." Peter said causing Maya to burst into laughter.

"Why thank you but never call me baby momma again." I heard her say as I walked back out.

Maya sat down and I got her a bottle of water before punching in and getting to work. Katie arrives about ten minutes later and Maya gives me a quick kiss before they leave.

"Things still good with you two?" Peter asks me.

"Yeah things are great; I can't wait until our room is built. Oh hey can I have Tuesday and Thursday day shifts for a while so we can go to birthing and baby classes?" I ask Peter.

"Sure no problem, I'll look at the schedule for next week and switch it around if I have to. Then I'll make a note for the upcoming schedules." Peter tells me.

"Thanks man I appreciate it." I smile at the older boy.

"No problem. This weekend is going to be pretty busy at the club, we have a popular local band coming in if you want to pick up an extra shift or two. You can watch the door or bartend and Maya can hang out if she wants. I'm pretty sure Clare, Eli and Adam are going to be there too." Peter tells me.

"Thanks we could use the money; I'll definitely work at least one night but let me talk to Maya first." I reply.

"Sure thing. So you guys think of names yet?" Peter asks.

"I'm pushing for Turk after one of the greatest Toronto Maple Leaf players but Maya is pushing for Julian after some famous cellist guy she loves. We're still thinking about it, she also likes Chord, Blake and Austin and I like Ryan. We could be debating about this until the baby is born." I kind of laugh.

"Yeah Mom says she and Dad didn't agree on my name until I was born." Peter tells me.

He looks like he's about to say something else but we get a sudden rush of customers. For the next two hours we're swamped and then it starts to dies down again around dinner time. A few people linger slowly sipping at coffee but no new customers come in until Adam wanders through the door.

"Hey Adam." I greet.

"Hi Owen, Peter." He smiles.

"Coke and a slice of chocolate cake please." He orders and I ring him up.

"Hey are you guys coming to the club this weekend?" Peter asks.

"Yeah on Saturday night, Eli and I are making Clare come. Why, you gonna threaten to kill Eli again?" Adam inquires.

"Not as long as that purity ring remains on her finger. No Owen's going to pick up an extra shift and I told him Maya could hang out when he does. I figured she'd be more comfortable if she had some friends around." Peter explains.

"Cool, yeah we'll be there all night; Helen's even letting Clare stay out until midnight." Adam tells us.

"Great I'll tell Maya when she gets back and I'll work as bartender Saturday night." I tell Peter.

"Good I'll go put it on the schedule." Peter smiles and walks to the back.

"I'm sure Clare will be happier having someone else to talk to." Adam comments.

"Becky isn't coming?" I ask as I wipe down the counter.

"No she has a church thing that night and it isn't really her scene." Adam tells me.

"But you guys are making Clare come to listen to this band she doesn't really like." I point out.

Adam shrugs. "Clare is a misfit." He says as he picks up his food and moves to a table.

Peter comes out from the back and we start getting busy again. After a long night it was finally time to go home to see the fam and Maya.

"Late Peter." I said heading towards my car to go home.

"Yep see you and Maya Saturday. "He said as he got into his car and drove off.

When I reached the house and locked up the car I headed into the house and seen my mom and Maya sitting on the couch.

"Hey what you guys doing?" I asked walking over to hug my mom hi and kiss Maya hello before moving over to the recliner to relax.

"Going over last minute details of the baby shower." Maya said smiling over at me.

"Oh yeah its one week from this Saturday right." I asked trying to remember in my tired state.

"Yep. But I think we have everything covered so I'm going to head off to bed myself. Just keep it down both your father and Tris already went to sleep." Mom said standing up and hugging us good night.

"Night Heather." Maya said to the descending woman up the stairs.

"Night Mom." I said standing up and moving to the couch to sit with my girl.

"How was work babe?" Maya asked leaning into my arms and laying her head on my chest.

"Long, busy and tiring. By the way I'm working at the Above the Dot Saturday night and you're coming." I said kissing the top of her head.

"Oh am I. why you working there anyway?" Maya asked leaning up and kissing me.

"Peter said there some popular band playing there and he asked me to pull a shift and bar tend. Clare, Adam and Eli will be there so it won't be too bad and you won't be alone while I work." I said yawning not realizing how tired I was becoming.

"Ok I can't wait, but l should head on to bed you look exhausted and I'm getting pretty tired to. Let's hope this little one will calm down with the kicking and let me get some sleep tonight." Maya said using me to push herself off the couch to stand and giving her hand to me to get up while rubbing her stomach with the other.

"Yep let's go and if he keeps you up baby just wake me up and well look up ways to get them to calm down at night." I said grabbing her hand and heading to our bedroom for the night.

Maya's POV

I found myself in a crowded and getting even more crowded Above the Dot waiting for the band to begin playing. I was sitting at the counter with Owen and Peter sipping the water Owen got me, waiting for Clare, Adam and Eli to get here.

"Wow it gets hot in here when it's crowded doesn't it." I said waving my hand in front of my face trying to cool down a little.

"Are you going to be ok with it? I didn't realize how many would show up, I could always let Owen run you home real quick." Peter said with concern along with looks of worry from Owen.

"I'll be fine guys. If it gets too much I'll just go outside to get some fresh air." I said trying to wave away their worry.

"No you won't!" Both the boys said before Owen continued on "I don't want you outside all alone at night time." His protectiveness coming out.

"Hey I'll be ok. But I will let you know if it gets to hot ok." I said leaning over to kiss him.

"Ok but you better." Owen said before taking an order from a customer while the Misfits have finally arrived.

"Hey guys, Maya." Clare said sitting next to me and the others next to her giving their drink orders to Peter.

After talking for a bit the band finally started to play and we decided to get a table a bit up. Eli and Adam were really getting into the music but to Clare and I it was becoming annoying and just started talking about how tonight might turn out and we believe it will become a very long night.

It was into the 5th or 6th song I started to get really hot and decided to go ask for more water. I was starting to see spots in front of my face as I stood. Clare must have noticed because she gave me a worried look.

"Are you ok Maya?" She asked causing Eli and Adam to look over at me as well.

"Yeah I'm ok just getting a little hot. I'm going to go ask Owen to fill up my drink." I ask pointing over to Owen who was talking to Peter and Laughing.

"Ok be careful." I heard Clare say before turning to talk before I got dizzy and started to fall.

"Maya!"

"Maya are you ok." I heard lowly as if I was underwater as I started to come to as I found myself laying on the ground.

"Baby are you ok?" I heard Owen ask me as I sat up a little seeing his face all fuzzy in my eyes.

"What happened?" I asked as I fully sit up putting my head into my hands trying to calm down the dizziness as I see Owen racing over to me with the misfits around me.

"You were going to get more water and as you stood up and fell." Clare said rubbing my back as Owen kneeled down to me.

"What happened baby?" Owen said looking worried and looking me over as he put one hand on my back and another on my stomach to feel our son kick.

"I was going to get some more water, but suddenly it got really hot and I started to feel dizzy. Sorry to worry you." I explained to him trying to calm down his worry and taking a drink of the water Peter just brought me.

"I knew it would get to hot for you in here. Let's get you some air baby." Owen said standing and helping me up and heading towards the door.

"What about working, you need to help at the bar." I said trying to stand with my shaky legs.

"He's on break now Maya don't worry. I'll send someone out if it gets packed." Peter said helping Owen stand me up and lean me into Owens arms.

"Ok." I said as we headed towards the door to leave the crowded place.

When we reached the outside I already started to cool down as Owen helped me sit on some benches that were next to the stairs and have him sit next to me and put his arm around me.

"How you feeling now baby?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Better now that I'm in the fresh air. Sorry I worried everyone." I said leaning into him a little before looking up at him.

"It's ok. Try not to do it again. You really scared me when I see you fall to the ground. I about jumped over the bar and knocked customers down." Owen said lifting my head and kissing me until we got interrupted.

"Hey Owen Peter nee-shoot sorry." Clare said coming over to us before backing away.

"Uhhh. What is it Clare?" Owen asked as we parted away and looking up at the sorrier girl with one of his annoyed looks.

"Peter needs your help back there, it's getting swamped up there." She said sheepishly.

"Ok. You want to go back up there beautiful." Owen said standing and looking over at me.

"No I think I'll stay down here for a bit longer." I said squeezing his hand.

"I don't want you out here by yourself." He said before he was cut in by Clare.

"I'll stay with her Owen. Just head on in its getting busy." Clare said taking over his spot.

Ok! Ok! I'm going." He said before kissing me and hugging Clare while saying "take care of my girl." Before heading back up the stairs.

"You didn't have to stay with me. You could have gone back up and spend time with your friends." I said smiling up at the older girl.

"It's ok and Adam and Eli are too caught up in the annoying racket they call a band to notice." She said looking over at me with an annoyed look of her friend's music choices.

"I know what you mean. How can anybody put up with it? The only reason I came tonight was to spend time with Owen while he worked." I said starting to rant a little.

"Exactly. I had no choice but to come I was dragged. I'm more of a main street kind of girl along with classical." She said rolling her eyes.

"Then make him go to one of your kind of musical events." I said getting an idea in my head "you know the New York philharmonic is coming to town and I really want to go. We could make it a double date, I mean I haven't talked to Owen about it yet but it could be fun."

"Yes that's perfect. I love that kind of thing. When is it?" Clare said getting excited at the thought of a double date.

"It's Wednesday night and Owens off that night. The tickets only cost $10 at the door" I said excitedly.

"It's a date night then. Well just let the guys know. You ready to go back inside the band should be done by now." Clare said standing up and stretching.

"Yep let's go let our boys know about Wednesday." I said getting up and following Clare up the stairs.

When we got back in we noticed it was dying down and the band finally stopped playing. We found all the guys around the bar as Owen and Peter were cleaning up.

"Hey baby, you feeling better now." Owen asked leaning over and kissing me as Clare made herself comfortable in Eli's arms.

"Yep so much. Sorry to scare you guys earlier." I said looking over at Peter, Eli and Adam as I took a drink of the water Peter handed me.

"It's ok just never do it again." Peter said with a cheesy grin.

"Promise. Oh by the way we have plans Wednesday." I said looking over at Owen with a smirk on my face along with Clare.

"Oh we do." Owen said confused as the other boys started to laugh.

"I wouldn't laugh if I was you Eli, you got the same plans as him." Clare said causing Eli to stop laughing and for Peter and Adam to laugh harder.

"And what would these plans be Blue Eyes." Eli asked the question Owen also wanted to know.

"We're double dating and going to see the New York philharmonic perform." I said smiling up at them along with Clare.

"What! Clare I hate that kind of music. No way am I going." Eli said crossing his arms causing Clare to get irritated.

"Yes you are ELLIJAH. You forced me to come tonight to see some band play. Now you owe me." Clare said crossing her arms pissed.

"Do you have a problem with it Owen?" I asked hoping he would go.

"No baby. I don't, I may not like that type of music, but if you're interested in it, I will sit through it for you." Owen said leaning in to kiss me.

"Why can't you be like Owen and deal with it even if you don't like it and for once do something I like for once?" Clare said waving her hand at me and Owen arguing with Eli.

"Because I'm not whipped if you want to go then go but I'm not going." Eli said trying to reason.

"Then it wouldn't be a double date. It would be interfering on their date." Clare said sadly.

"You wouldn't be interrupting." I said trying to make her smile.

"Sorry blue eyes but no way." Eli said not noticing the other boys shaking their heads at him.

"Fine. Then I guess we weren't meant to be if for once you won't do something I want to do." Clare said walking away with us calling for her and Eli getting slapped upside the head.

"Nice Eli, she comes to everything with us, you could go to one thing she wants." Adam said.

"Why don't you go with her then?" Eli said.

"Eli, didn't we warn you not to hurt her." Peter said with a stern look.

Owen's POV

Tonight was the night of the orchestra thing that Maya and Clare wanted to go see, neither one could wait. I on the other hand can't wait for it to be over already so I can get out of semi dressy dress pants and button shirt, but it's for Maya and she really wants to go see them perform.

"Maya are you ready? We still have to go pick up Clare and Eli and the orchestra starts at 8" I asked yelling up the stairs glancing at my watch to see that it was 6:45 p.m...

"Hold your horse's bro, perfection takes time. Just go sit down somewhere." I heard Tris yell down as he was helping Maya get ready.

"Maya's perfect already, how much more does she need." I said yelling up at him while sitting down on the couch in frustration.

"Well take a look and see for yourself. How do I look?" I heard Maya say from the bottom of the stairs with Tris behind her as I turned and look and stopped in amazement.

"Your look amazing baby, absolutely beautiful." I said walking over to kiss her before looking at the navy blue dress that shows off her proudly round belly of our son.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." Maya said kissing me again.

"Well let's go we've got stop to make before we get there." I said giving Maya my arm as we said goodbye to Tris and headed out the door and to the car.

"I'm glad Eli decided to go. I didn't want Clare to feel like a third wheel." Maya said on the car ride to pick the two up.

"Yep me to, but even if he didn't go, I would make it a great night for two of the best girls around." I said winking over at Maya causing her to laugh as I pulled up to the Martin-Edwards home and beep the horn to let them know we were here.

"I know you would, but still thank you for going. I know this isn't your type of music you like to hear." Maya said looking over at me grabbing my hand.

"Hey I told you I would do anything for you. You're my girl I love you." I said flipping our hands around and kissing hers not realizing Clare and Eli were descending down to us.

"Aww aren't you to so cute, but Owen can you unlock the doors please Clare said knocking us out of our trance of our eyes before looking over at the others. Clare had a similar dress like Maya's on but it showed more her curves and it was purple. Eli was just wearing basically the same as me.

After complimenting each other, mostly the girls we were finally on our way to the stadium where the performing orchestra was playing. When we got there it was just started to get crowded but I was able to find a spot and usher everyone out and locked up the car. We were able to get through the line rather quickly as Eli and I paid for both the girls and our tickets.

"These seats are amazing for just purchasing the tickets at the door." Clare said as we reached where we were sitting in the upper bowl right above the stage so we could see everything and sat down with me on the end and the girls then Eli.

"Yes they are. I'm so glad we came." Maya said leaning into me causing me to put my arm around her and get a little more comfortable.

"They could have made the seats a little more comfortable." Eli whined causing me to laugh at him.

"Eli! Will you quit whining? But thank you for coming still." Clare said before kissing her boyfriend.

"Sorry Blue Eyes." I heard him mumbled as I looked for to Maya to see her laughing at the couple.

The lights started to dim down and I noticed it started to get quiet waiting for the music to begin.

"Oh it's starting." Maya said squealing along with Clare as she grabbed my hand causing me to share an eye roll with Eli over there happiness.

It was an hour into the show when I realized how much Maya and Clare got into to the music as they lit up at certain spots of the music and laid their heads on our shoulders. But even I was getting into after a while, because it made me remember that one day Maya wanted to be a famous cellist and to perform one day with that same group that is on stage right now. I know how great she really is and I know one day in the future she will be down performing in the same position, and our son and I will be right there in front row cheering her on.

When the final note was strung and the curtains went down the whole place roared into clapper including Maya and Clare and surprisingly myself. As soon as it quieted I grabbed on to Mayas hand and nodded to Eli to make our way back to the car. We but the girls in the middle and used my broad shoulder's to push our way to the exit. When we finally made it out and made our way to the parking lot, it took 45 minutes just to get out and make our way to Clare's to drop her and Eli off since his car was there.

After dropping them off and making our way to the house, we noticed the house was dark so we had to be quiet. As we made our way through the house trying not to hit anything in the dark we made it into our room and shutting the door before turning the light on so we could see and get ready for bed.

"Tonight was great, I loved every minute of it. I even saw you get into it." Maya said changing while looking at me since we've gotten used to doing it before getting over to her side of the bed and lying down.

"Yes it was baby. It was catchy I've got to admit. How was the baby during it all?" I said changing to before getting in after her and butting my hand on her stomach feeling the kicking.

"He loved it. I think he'll be a musician." Maya said putting her hand on top of mine.

"He'll be an athlete I tell you." I said kissing her.

"He can be anything he wants to be, we'll still love him the same. Good Night. I love you" Maya said after cutting the kiss off and trying to get comfortable before turn on her side towards me.

"Damn right we will. Good night beautiful. Love you to always." I said kissing her again before getting myself comfortable and putting my arm around her.

Maya's POV

"Can I help?" I asked Heather, Clare and Katie as they decorated the living room.

"No it's your baby shower you just sit," Heather insisted as she hung out some baby blue streamers.

"Besides we're almost done." Clare said as she and Katie set out some food.

No sooner was the food on the table than the doorbell rang. Tris came downstairs and answered the door and a few seconds later Helen, Becky and Emma came in. There were only a few gifts in mostly big boxes but Clare had already gotten her friends to give so much stuff we needed there wasn't much left.

"How are you feeling Maya?" Helen asked.

"Good, he's kicking a lot." I smiled as everyone sat down.

"Oh kicking is nothing, he'll start moving soon. After seven months Owen would not be still he was moving all over the place. You could see him turn, my whole stomach would shift. Scared James the first time he saw it." Heather said.

"Yeah Clare turned in the six month and then she was turning and moving almost nonstop." Helen added.

"Can we feel him kick?" Becky asked.

"Sure next time he kicks I'll let you know." I smile.

"Open your gifts now." Katie insisted.

Katie put a big box in front of me and I began taking off the paper. "A changing table, it's perfect. Thank you Katie."

"You're welcome." Katie smiles and we hug.

"Open mine next, it's from Luke and Adam too." Becky said pushing another big box in front of me.

"It's a stroller, oh and it has the baby carrier attachment. Thanks you guys." I squealed hugging Becky.

"This is from me and Eli." Clare said pushing another big box in front of me.

"A crib, it's exactly the one I wanted how did you know?" I gushed looking at the box.

"A good reporter has her sources." Clare smiled as we hugged. "Eli and Adam are coming over after the shower to help put everything together." She told me.

"This is from my family," Emma said handing me a smaller box.

"Oh it's…oh the baby's kicking everyone." I said as he was kicking up a storm in my stomach.

Everyone came over and put their hand on my belly.

"Oh he's so strong." Becky said.

After everyone felt my belly I finished opening my presents. We got everything but a car seat and bedding for the crib but Helen and Heather gave me gift cards for the baby store so I could pick them out. Then we played a couple of games and ate and talked, everyone stayed for almost four hours and then most people went home but Clare stayed to help clean up since she could get a ride home from Eli.

"We'll clean up Maya you should go lay down." Heather said.

"Yeah especially since the boys will be here soon to start building things." Clare reminded me.

"Good point, thanks for everything all of you." I said hugging Heather, Tristan and Clare before going upstairs to lie down.

I must have been asleep for a while because I got awaken by a bunch of racket downstairs. As I got out of bed and made my way down the stairs I turn into the living room seeing Clare Eli and Owen. The boys must have been putting the baby things together as Clare read them off to them since they were on the ground and Clare had a bunch of papers in her hand.

"Shit did we wake you Maya?" Eli asked noticing me causing the other two to look up also.

"Yeah. But its ok did you guys get everything put together ok?" I asked walking over to kiss Owen hello since I hadn't seen him since before the shower.

"Yeah but the crib is a pain in the ass to build. Now everything is just ready to be put in the room when it gets finished." Owen said standing up and waving his hand to the corner where everything was put.

"Great. Thanks for your help guys." I said walking over and hugging the two.

"It's no problem, but now it's time to head on home for the night." Clare said hugging me and Owen goodbye then heading out the door with Eli who nodded towards us.

"Have a good day baby?" Owen asked putting his arm around me spinning me towards the stairs to go back up.

"The best, now it's just getting the rooms finished, and having him be born and everything will be set and done." I said rubbing my stomach lovingly.

"Yep." Was all Owen said as we headed into the room for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own DeGrassi.

Author Note: Here we go with another chapter. I know it's a little shorter unlike the others but the next one will be a lot longer I promise. A big thank you to Halawen for helping like always. Hope you all like it.

Maya's POV

"Here." I said handing my urine sample to the nurse and walking back to my room where Owen was waiting.

"Thank you Maya the doctor will be here in a minute." The nurse said closing the door.

I lay back on the exam table and Owen took my hand while we waited for the doctor.

"Hi Maya, Owen welcome to your six month visit. How are you feeling May?" The doctor asked.

"Well my back is starting to hurt and this kid is kicking like a rockette. I've been having bad heartburn too." I told him.

"Yes that's all normal. Are you taking antacids for the heartburn?" He asked.

"Yes and watching what I eat." I reply.

"Very good, would you like to hear the heartbeat while I do a pelvic exam and check your uterus?" The doctor asks.

"Yes very much." I nod and look at Owen who's smiling.

I loved hearing our son's heartbeat and so did Owen. After the pelvic exam the doctor checked my hands and feet for swelling and asked about the baby's movements and a few more questions.

"Everything looks good, see the receptionist on the way out to make an appointment in two weeks." The doctor says and leaves the room.

Owen helped me get me shoes back on and helps me down from the table. We make an appointment for two weeks and the receptionist reminds us to register with the hospital. We go out and get in Owen's car and then our son kicks.

"Oh." I say as I sit down.

"What?" Owen asks looking at me from the driver's seat.

"He's kicking again oh he just moved, give me your hand." I say and Owen puts his hand on my belly and I move it to the right spot.

"Wow he's doing summersaults." Owen smiles. "I love you Maya."

"I love you too." I said back as Owen started the drive back to the house.

"Looks like people decided to show up while we were gone." I said when we pulled in pointing at Luke's car along with Eli's.

"Yep wonder what's going on." Owen said helping me out and walking up to the porch.

"Hey where's everyone at?" Owen asked as we walked in a see no one around.

"Were in here." I heard Heather say towards where the rooms were being built, and as we walked towards there we seen a finished room painted green in our room and blue in the baby's and completely finished with everything in its spot, shocking Owen and I.

After thanking our friends and Heather and James we all headed into the living room to hang around for the day.

"How was the Dr.'s appointment?" Katie asked sitting in between Jake and Tristan.

"It was good the Dr. just said for me to watch what I eat and to register with the hospital before the baby is born.

"Which is what we'll do before the classes tomorrow since it's the last ones." Owen said putting his arm around me looking at everyone.

"What classes?" Luke asked confused along with Zig since they haven't been around since before the shower.

"We've been going to birthing classes and baby classes so we know what to do when the baby's born." I said rubbing my stomach as the baby kicked me shocking the boy's.

"Whoa!" Zig said in shock as Luke asked if he can feel it kick.

"What never seen a baby kick before dude, and he's actually starting to move in there to." Owen told them laughing at Zig's face.

"Luke give me your hand." I said grabbing his hand and putting it in the spot he was kicking at.

"That's amazing." Luke said as Zig answered Owen "No I've never really been near a pregnant woman before Maya, I'm an only child."

"So have you been able to sleep at night with him moving and kicking?" Adam asked next to Becky.

"If I get in a certain spot I can but it's mostly on and off sleep and tossing and turning to get comfortable, and causing Owen to wake up." I said before smiling up at Owen apologizing.

"You don't wake me, if your uncomfortable then wake me so I can make you comfortable." Owen said sweetly then kissing me causing the other girls to awe.

"So what are you going to do when school starts back up?" Eli asked me wondering.

"At the end of the month were going to talk to Principal Simpson, on what will be going on." I replied back at him.

"Are you still going to be on Ice Hound dude with everything going on with school you working and the baby coming?" Luke asked looking over at his teammate.

"Yeah I'm going to do it all. Peter knows that I'm on the team still and said we would work it out." Owen said nodding over to Luke.

"He has been pretty good about everything, and even with the trouble with Alli and Tori." I said looking up at Owen.

"What trouble?" Luke Becky and Adam asked in unison.

"A couple times I've been at the Dot with Owen working Alli and Tori have always came to cause trouble." I said explaining to them.

"Oh. So dude glad you'll still be on the team cause with Dallas gone, thank god!" Luke said causing us to laugh before continuing "we need all the strength we've got, and of course rookie will be back."

"Right forgot about him. I hope he stays away from me." I said remembering Cam will be back.

"He will, we'll make sure of it." Owen said waving his hand at Luke and himself.

"School will definitely be interesting between Alli, Tori, Cam and the other gossips making trouble but we'll all be with you. Spin and Em are back in town tomorrow and I'm having dinner over there tomorrow night. I'll talk with Snake, I mean Mr. Simpson about how to handle them especially since Alli and Tori have been making trouble all summer." Clare said to me from her spot in Eli's arms.

"Great Spinner's back." Eli groaned with a roll of his eyes.

"You only don't like him because he threatened to kill you." Clare shrugged.

Me and Owen started laughing while the others looked at them confused. Our friends hung out until dinner time and then everyone went home so we could eat as a family.

"We're really lucky we have such great friends." I smiled as Owen helped me off the couch to go eat.

"Yes we are. I love you." He said kissing me softly.

"I love you too." I smiled as we walked to the dining room hand in hand.

Owen's POV

"Since this is your last class we'll be watching a video of a live birth. Only the last half hour though, the whole labor was 32 hours." Our instructor said.

"Holy shit 32 hours!" I exclaimed as quietly as I could and squeezing Maya's hand hating to think of her in labor for that long.

The instructor put the video on and Maya leaned back against me to watch. I wrapped my arms around her and then cringed as the first thing I saw was a woman that was screaming and sweaty and looked exhausted and in terrible pain. Then the camera moved and I saw the baby's head coming out wholly fuck it was worse than the worst gory horror movie I have ever seen. I cringed and held Maya a little tighter hating to think about her going through this. When the video ended I still felt pretty sick, the instructor was talking telling us that every birth is different and not all of them last so long and some other stuff but I couldn't hear her I was still thinking about what I just saw.

"Well that was interesting for our last class." I said when it was over and helped Maya up.

"Yeah, it was kind of scary let's hope my labor goes easier than that woman's. We should go register." Maya said as we walked out.

We walked downstairs and found the nurse's station at labor and delivery.

"We need to register for a…that is my girlfriends pregnant and we need to register." I told her.

"Do you want a birthing suite or a delivery room?" The nurse asked and I looked at Maya.

"What's the difference?" Maya asked.

"The suite allows more people in the room, grandparent's siblings, doula, and friends. The delivery rooms are smaller, only you two and the birthing team but you can opt for one with a birthing tub if you like." The nurse tells us.

"A regular delivery room will be fine." Maya says.

"Okay fill this out with you OB/GYN and your expected delivery date and bring it back to the desk when you're done." The nurse said handing me a clipboard with some forms.

We sat down and I filled out the forms then took them to the nurse and she said she'd get us registered and then we went home.

"I love sleeping in our new room." Maya smiled when we were home and in our room.

"Me too Baby." I smiled before kissing her.

Maya's POV

It was really nice out today and Owen had to work so I decided to go with him for a while since the other Milligan's were out for the day.

"Hey Peter." I said walking in with Owen behind me as we walked into the semi quiet Dot.

"Hey Maya decide to come hang around here while your hubby worked." Peter said joking at the hubby part as Owen shoved him lightly as he headed towards the lounge.

"But of course, can you get me some juice please." I asked handing him the money and grabbed my juice as Owen came back from the lounge.

"Hey babe I'm going to go sit and reading some more." I said pointing to a table and nodding to him.

"Ok, let me know if you need anything." Owen said kissing me then helping Peter with some of the customers that showed up.

After a while of reading I headed up to the counter to talk to the boys since it slowed down a bit when I heard my name being called.

"Maya!" I turned when I heard my name and seen Luke Becky and Adam walking in as Becky called for me and headed towards where Owen, Peter and I were sitting.

"Hey guys." I said hugging them all while Owen just nodded at them.

"How's everything been going?" Becky asked sitting next to me as Luke and Adam sat on either side of us.

"Good, we got registered with the hospital, and finished our classes. Now we just have to go to the Dr.'s every two weeks since its getting closer to the due date." I explained to the others.

"That's good. So Owen can you get us some food please?" Luke said changing the subject to food like all guys do.

After taking their orders we introduced Luke and Becky to Peter since they've never met, and since it was silent in the dot went to some chairs and sat down to talk.

"You two decided on a name yet?" Luke asks.

"No we're still discussing that." I smile.

"You're parents still haven't even tried to contact you?" Becky asked.

"No not at all but Katie and I get together at least once a week although she has to lie about it." I tell them.

"So how are you guy's enjoying the new room?" Adam asks changing the subject to something happier and I'm grateful for it.

"We love it! Thank you guys again for all your help." I tell them.

"It was fun, decorating the room and getting everything set up. " Becky smiles.

"Have you heard from Clare? She had dinner at Simpson's a few nights ago and…" Luke was cut off by a shrill voice from the doorway belonging to my former best friend.

"My my Maya trying to sell favors to Luke too? Is there no Ice Hound you won't screw or screw over?"

"Shut up niner" Luke threw back at them with his glaring eyes along with the rest of the guys, I'm so glad there's hardly and customers right now.

"Ooh good comeback braniac" Alli said crossing her arms and glaring at us all with Tori behind her.

"At least he uses his brain." I throw back at them causing Owen, Peter, Adam and Becky to start laughing at the shocked look on the girls faces.

"Shut up Maya at least my parents love me." Tori yelled back causing the table to turn silent and then erupt.

"Why don't you get the hell out and from now on you're banned from here." Peter yelled as he stood while the other guys started yelling to as I stayed sitting as if I was frozen.

"She does have a family, us we're her family." Luke yelled back at them.

"Damn right she does!" Owen said back bumping fist with Luke.

"Oh please, she probably begged you to be her family." Alli said using air quotes with her fingers.

"It's called having friends, something you bitches would know nothing about." Adam yelled as he stood with Becky who looked pissed also.

"We do to have friends." Tori replied back.

"Then where are they Tori? Wouldn't they be hanging with you if you had friends?" I asked standing up and walking a little closer and having trouble seeing.

"They were busy." Was all Alli could say.

"Baby? Are you ok?" I could hear Owen ask as he saw my face and I ignored it.

"Sure they were, so why don't you do what Peter said and get out. You're not wanted here." Was all I could get out before I passed out scaring everyone especially Owen.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.

Author Note: Here we got with another chapter. A big thank you to Halawen for beta-ing and co-writing help. Hope you all like it and let me know what you think.

Adam's POV

Maya faltered a little and then passed out cold; we all got up from the table to rush to her side. Peter rushed out from behind the counter but Owen freaked out, leaping over the counter and kneeling down by her, placing her head in his lap.

"MAYA! MAYA!" Owen called her name frantically.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "What happened?" She asked putting her hand to her head.

"You fainted." Becky told her handing her some water.

"We should take her to her doctor, just to make sure everything is fine." I said.

Owen didn't seem to be paying attention, he was like freaking out in a way or in shock maybe, he just kept looking Maya's eyes and stroking her hair.

"Yeah take the rest of the day off Owen." Peter said but Owen still seemed to be lost in his own world of worry. "Owen," Peter said again putting his hand on Owen's back and Owen finally looked at him. "Take the rest of the day off, take Maya to the doc to be sure everything's fine." Peter repeated.

"Of course everything's not fine, she passed out!" Owen replied sharply, then corrected himself. "Sorry Peter, I…"

Peter cut him off. "It's okay take care of your girl, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Owen pregnant women faint sometimes, let's just take her to the doctor to be sure but I'm sure everything is fine." I tried to assure Owen but he didn't seem to be listening.

"Owen pick her up we can take my car," Luke said.

Owen picked up Maya, Becky grabbed Maya's purse and the five of us went out to Luke's car. Becky sat in the passenger seat and I sat in back with Owen and Maya. Luke asked Owen where he was going but Owen was too much in shock to answer but Maya gave him the address.

"Maya do you have your doctor's number in your phone?" I asked her.

"The number of the clinic is," she nodded from her spot between me and Owen while she leaned on Owen.

Maya was calmer than Owen was, in fact she was trying to calm him down.

"Becky get Maya's phone and call the clinic, tell them she passed out and we're bringing her in." I instructed.

Becky nodded and started looking through Maya's purse for her phone. Meanwhile I got out my own phone to send a text to Clare, knowing she was with Eli and they'd want to know. We got to the clinic a few minutes later and Owen carried Maya inside, the nurse took us straight back the exam room. A nurse came in and took Maya's blood pressure and managed to calm Owen down a little.

"Hi Maya, so you passed out I hear." The doctor said coming in.

"She just stood up and then passed out." Owen said in worried voice.

"Relax Owen pregnant women faint, I told you that, especially pregnant women of Maya's age. Let's just take a look and check on the baby. I see you have some friends with you." The doctor said turning on the ultrasound machine.

"Yeah this is Luke, Becky and Adam." Maya introduced us as she pulled up her shirt a little and the doctor put the gel on her belly.

"Alright Maya, everything looks good the baby is just fine." The doctor assured her and the rest of us.

The doctor pressed a button and were able to hear the baby's heartbeat, finally Owen exhaled a breath and calmed down.

"So why'd she pass out?" Owen asked.

"Could have been any number of reasons but everything is fine with both Maya and the baby. Why don't you go home and take it easy for the rest of the day and we'll see you for your check up in a couple of days." The doctor suggested.

"Thanks Doc." Owen smiled.

Owen helped Maya down from the table and we all went back out to Luke's care, he drove to Owen's house. I didn't see Eli's car when we pulled up but I knew they were here. Sure enough when we got in Clare, Eli and Tristan were at the table.

"Hey what are you two doing here?" Maya asked with a smile when she saw them.

"Adam told us, we're glad everything's okay. We made lunch with some help from Tristan." Clare told them.

"When did you tell them?" Maya asked me.

"When did you tell them everything was okay?" Owen asked me.

"In the car, on the way there and back I texted Clare I knew they'd want to know." I shrugged.

"I'm so sorry Alli and Tori caused trouble again. Those two don't know when to stop." Clare said in an apologetic voice.

"Forget about it for now, let's have lunch you should eat." Eli said and we all sat down at the table.

We all ate lunch and stayed for a while after eating and talking.

"You look tired Maya, Owen go take her to lie down. We'll clean up and let ourselves out." Clare ordered.

We all hugged Maya and Clare and Becky hugged Owen, they went back to their bed room and we started cleaning up.

Owen's POV

I must have fallen asleep with Maya because I woke up when I heard the front door closing. I kissed her forehead and left the bed to let her sleep going out to the living room again. I thought the front door sound was our friends leaving and they were gone but my mom was home.

"Hey mom what are you doing home?" I ask.

"I wasn't feeling well and came home to rest. Where's Maya? Shouldn't you be at work?" Mom asked.

"She's taking a nap, she passed out at the Dot and Peter gave me the rest of the day off to take her to the Doc and make sure she was okay. Adam, Becky and Baker were with us and they helped me, which was probably good considering I freaked out." I confess to my mom.

"Oh Sweetie pregnant women faint all the time, for any number reasons. When I was pregnant at fifteen I fainted half a dozen times." Mom says making some coffee.

This sort of makes me feel better until I realize something. "Mom you didn't have me when you were fifteen."

She stops and looks over at me, she has the same look on her face that I do when I'm keeping something from them.

"No I didn't. I told this to Maya but Tris and your father still don't know, although I suppose I'm going to have to tell them soon. Owen I got pregnant by my high school boy friend and he abandoned me just like Maya's boyfriend did to her. That's why I was so proud of you for stepping up and so willing to take her in. My parents kicked me out too and I was taken by a girlfriend and her family. I miscarried in my fourth month." Mom confesses to me.

"You were…you miscarried! Is Maya going to miscarry?" I ask frightened and in shock.

"No sweetie that's very unlikely, Maya's in the third trimester, she's strong and so is the baby. She has a lot more support than I did." Mom tells me.

"Why didn't you ever tell us? You always told us your parents were dead but they aren't are they?" I question.

"You have to understand how hard it was for me Owen. I was virtually alone and my parents never talked to me again. I invited them to the wedding, your birth and Tristan's but they have never tried to get in touch with us. When I lost the baby I got depressed and missed a lot of school. If not for my friend and her family…" Mom stops as she starts to cry and I hug her tightly. "I should go lie down myself why don't you go be with Maya." Mom says.

I nod and go back to the bed room laying down with Maya again and wrapping my arms around her tightly. She sighs happily and nuzzles into me a bit, I kiss her cheek. I'm in shock having heard Mom's story and appalled at the grandparents I never met that they would totally abandon her. Most of all worried about Maya that something will happen to her or our son.

The next thing I know was I was awoken by Maya getting up and trying to get out of bed.

"Sorry I woke you up." I heard Maya say when she seen my eyes open.

"It's ok, what are you doing?" I asked worried something would happen to her.

"I'm going to go get something to drink." Maya said pushing herself up off the bed with my legs.

"I can get it for you, you should be resting." I said getting up after her trying to coax her into getting back into bed.

"Owen, I'm fine the dr. even said so." She replied heading into the hall.

"I know but I'm still worried." I replied back stopping her from walking.

"Hey I'm fine ok." Maya said putting a hand on my arm before seeing my mom's things on the table, "why's your mom home?"

"She wasn't feeling good and she told me about the miscarriage she had at your age." I replied finally letting on of what's been going on and why I'm as worried as I sat at the kitchen table.

"Oh, Owen I'm ok nothing will happen to me and our son." She replied coming up behind me and putting her arms around my neck.

Maya's POV

Owen had been more protective sine I passed out and his mom had told him about her miscarriage. I appreciated the concern but it was beginning to drive me crazy! I had assured him I would be fine, so had his mom, Tris, Clare, Becky, Eli, Adam and Luke. Right now I was lying on the exam table in a gown waiting for the doctor to come in for my checkup. I was hoping that the doctor to could ease his mind. Tristan was with us and so was Katie. There was a knock on the door and the doctor came in.

"Good afternoon everyone, how are you feeling Maya?" The doctor asked as he came over and looked at my hands and feet for swelling.

"Pretty good, no more problems since passing out, I'm starting to feel some foot and back pain though. I'm eating a lot more frequently and smaller meals." I told him.

"Yes that's all to be expected, let's take a look at the little guy shall we?" The doctor said as he turned on the ultrasound machine.

He pulled up my gown and squirted the gel on my belly, moving it around with the wand.

"Oh I see him," I smiled when the picture became Clare.

"Wow he looks like a baby now." Tristan said.

"He's looking very healthy; do you have any questions or concerns?" The doctor asked turning off the machine and wiping the gel from my belly.

"Ever since I passed out Owen's been very worried that something's going to happen to me or the baby." I told the doctor.

"Maya why don't you get dressed and make your next appointment at the reception desk, Owen come with me." Said the doctor.

"Wait for me out front," Owen instructed, kissing me quickly before following the doctor.

Katie helped me get dressed while Tristan helped get my shoes on, we went out to reception and I made an appointment for two weeks from now. We sat down and waited for Owen, it was almost fifteen minutes before he came out but he did look a little more relaxed.

"What did the doctor say to you?" I asked.

"He showed me all kinds of statistics about miscarriages, premature births, pregnant women fainting and other stuff related to pregnancy I didn't understand all the numbers but I did understand that for a young mother you are healthy and our son is fine, in other words I need to relax a bit." Owen smiled as we all got into his car.

"I love you," I smiled kissing him softly.

"I love you too; now let's go meet our friends for lunch." Owen said.

Owen looked back to make sure Katie and Tris were buckled in and then he started driving to the Dot to meet the others for lunch.

When we reached the Dot we already seen that everyone else had showed up already and had a table ready when we walked in and sat with them.

"Hey how the appointment go?" Becky asked after we all sat down and ordered.

"It went good. The Dr. said everything still looked ok." I said replying to all the questions as the food came.

"Is Owen finally going to stop being over protective of you?" Luke asked me looking at Owen though.

"I'm still going to be protective of her, but the dr. pointed out that nothing will happen to her or the baby so I will not being watching every step." Owen said grabbing one of my hands.

"Good because you being uptight lately has made me want to slap you." Clare said taking a bite of her food and making everyone else laugh.

After everyone was done eating we sat around talking still with everyone including Peter when it slowed down a little. Everyone was in a great mood including me until I saw a certain person walked through the door, Cam is back.

"Maya are you ok?" Peter asked lokking at me causing everyone to look but I was too caught up at the door to answer.

"Maya!" Owen said finally grabbing my attention before talking again "what's wrong?""

"Please tell me that he didn't just walk through the door." I said pointing at the door causing and everyone to look and gasp except Peter.

"Who's that?" Peter asked looking at Cam in question.

"Member how I told you about the abandoning baby daddy." Owen said getting pissed causing Peter to remember.

"That's Cam!" Peter said loudly causing Cam to actually look over at us, then decided to walk over here, oh joy.

"Owen, Luke what's up, I can't wait for the season to start." I heard Cam say acting like the last few months never happened.

"Get lost Saunders, nobody wants you around here." Luke said shooing him away since Owen was looking like he wanted to murder him.

"What still mad that I broke up with Maya? Why should you guys care you hated her." Cam said causing me to gasp while Owen about shot out of his seat but grabbed by Peter and Luke thank god.

"Actually glad you guys broke up because then Maya and I wouldn't have gotten together, so thanks for that. But if you ever talk bad about her again I will beat the living daylights out of you." He said glaring at Cam.

"You're going out with Owen!" Cam turned and looked at me glaring.

"Yeah she traded up to someone that loves her and is man enough to step up." Clare snapped back for me.

"Step up? You mean Owen's going to be raising my baby?" Cam questioned.

"No Maya and I will be raising our baby." Owen said putting his arm around me.

"I think you better go Cam," Adam said.

"Yeah we don't like people that cause trouble for Owen and Maya," Eli added.

"I came in for coffee." Cam argued.

"Then get your coffee and get out." Clare said.

We were so busy glaring and being mad at Cam none of us noticed that the two other people we hated had also come in.

"Come on Cam you don't need them, you were right to dump Maya, the DeGrassi harlot." Alli said taking one of Cam's hands.

"Get lost all of you!" Becky demanded.

"It's a public building we can be here." Tori replied.

"Yes but I'm the owner and have the right to refuse service to anyone now the three of you get out!" Peter demanded.

"Let's go they aren't your friends, you don't need them, and none of us do. A stupid jock that has to repeat a grade, the school tart, another idiot jock and his overly perky sister, my former best friend the prude and her psychotic boyfriend, the…" Alli didn't get to finish because Clare managed to get up so fast none of us saw her and she went over and slapped Alli to shut her up.

"Why do you always have to be such a bitch Alli?!" Clare demanded when the echo from her slap had died down.

"She's not being a bitch, she's telling the truth." Tori shot back.

We all seemed to be too stunned to do anything at all; Clare on the other hand picked up a pitcher of water and dumped it over Tori's head. Tori gasped and wiped the water from her eyes then got really mad. She grabbed Clare by the shirt and whirled her around so hard she bumped into a table and fell on it. Alli lunged for her but Clare kicked her in the stomach and Alli stumbled back hitting a stool and falling on her butt. Clare leapt off the table advancing on Tori or maybe Alli but Cam grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Eli barked at Cam getting up from the table.

The rest of it happened very fast, Eli went over and punched Cam, Katie and Becky got up each pulling Alli and Tori by the hair and shoving them out the door. Owen and Luke got up taking Cam by the arms and hauling him out the door. Adam got up to make sure Clare was okay since when Eli had punched Cam the force had sent him stumbling and he'd still been holding Clare's arm at the time so she stumbled with him into another table.

"Is everyone okay?" Tris asked when they all sat down again.

I was still too much in shock to say or do anything; Owen sat down putting his arm around me again and kissed my cheek.

"We're fine," Eli said.

"Not all of you, Clare first aid kit in the employee lounge." Peter said.

She squeezed her eyebrows and turned to look at Peter, none of us knew what he was talking about either since Clare looked fine other than her clothes being a little ruffled.

"Clare, you're bleeding." Adam said when she turned.

"Where? " She asked trying to look behind her.

"Oh your leg, you must have scratched or cut it on something when you hit one of the tables." Katie said getting up.

She took Clare's arm and they walked back to the employee lounge, with Clare's back to us we all saw a trickle of blood going down her right leg from under her skirt.

"I hope she's okay." I said when they were in the back.

"It wasn't much blood and she didn't even realize it, she'll be fine. Clare's tougher than she looks." Adam assured me.

"I'm on shift in a few minutes you going to stick around?" Owen asked me.

"I think I've had enough excitement for one day, I think I should go home and lie down." I reply.

"I can take her and Tris home." Luke offered.

"Thanks," Owen said.

Everyone started getting up and Clare and Katie came out from the back.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Fine, it's just a small cut on the back of my thigh, Katie bandaged it nicely." Clare said.

"You'll have to change the bandage tonight; you were still bleeding a little." Katie told her.

"I'll do it we can play doctor," Eli offered.

The rest of us laughed while Clare grimaced at him.

"Come on the four of us can go to my house to watch movies; Dallas doesn't get back until tomorrow." Adam said, meaning the misfits and Becky I assume.

I hugged everyone goodbye except Luke and Tris since I was going with them and Owen. I kissed Owen of course, a nice long loving kiss.

"I love you," I said to Owen when we broke apart.

"I love you too, go get some rest and I'll be home at eight." Owen says.

I smile at him and walk out with Luke and Tris. Luke drops us off and we wave to him as we enter the house. I lay down on the sofa to watch some TV and Tris sits in the chair by me. As it turns out I really am tired and fall asleep after a few minutes.

I woke up to the front door being closed and I opened my eyes to see Owen standing there.

"Shit, sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Owen said walking over to kiss me hello.

"It's ok if I slept later then I won't get any sleep tonight." I said as I reached for Owen's hand to help me get up.

"Did you eat at all?" Owen asked as we headed towards the kitchen since it was past dinner time.

"No, let's grab something to eat then head to the room." I said as I opened the fridge and saw some leftovers that Heather put in after dinner.

"Good idea, I'm wiped." Owen said grabbing some plates and silverware while yawning.

After everything was done warming up we sat down and ate and when we finished cleaned up and headed towards the room. I wasn't really tired like Owen, since I slept for a while but I was getting a little horny especially when Owen threw off his shirt to get ready for bed.

"Babe you're-…." Owen tried saying before I attacked his lips feverishly.

After a minute a shocked Owen released my lips and started talking.

"What the heck?" was all he could say.

"I know your tired but I'm you can say a little horny. Think you can fix that?" I asked rubbing my hands up and down his hot abs.

"You sure baby, I don't want to push you into something." Owen said kissing me and guiding me to the bed after I mumbled a yes since I was too turned on right now.

He took off my dress and bra together, off came Owen's jeans and my lips went to his while his hands were busy taking off his boxers and my panties. Completely naked now his hands roamed my curves a little and I could feel how hard he was already. His fingers found their way to my slit and then entered me slowly, I let out a shuddering moan and my back arched. He didn't work me with his fingers very long, only enough to get me truly wet.

Owen spread my legs a little more and then he was inside of me, he went very slowly at first, like he was carefully testing the waters but when I bucked my hips he increases his pace. My hands clutch at the hairs at the back of his neck. His lips move down my neck and chest as he steadily increases his thrusting. My hips are bucking in tandem with him and I feel myself getting close. My head goes back and my eyes flutter, I'm panting frantically and moaning endlessly.

"Aghhh Mmmmm Owen!" I call out in a sort of a moan as I climax. Gee I hope this house is fairly sound proofed.

"Mmmmmm Mayyyyyaaaaa!" Owen calls out when he reaches climax a few seconds later.

He continues thrusting but slows down steadily until both our orgasms have dissipated. Then he pulls out making me quiver and collapses next to me. We're both breathing hard and sweating but wraps his arms around me and kisses my cheek.

"I love you Owen." I smile.

"I love you Maya." He says kissing my lips and pulling up the covers.

I nuzzle into him and soon fall asleep.

Owen's POV

Since school was about to start in a week Maya remembered that we had to talk to Mr. Simpson about Maya's pregnancy and her returning for the school year, so we headed up to Degrassi to meet up with him since he wanted to meet there on Monday.

"Owen, Maya good to see you. Hope you guys had a great rest of the summer." Mr. Simpson said as he walked towards us and then waved us to his office.

"It was good sir, just been working and getting everything ready for when the baby comes." I replied as I helped Maya sit and then sat next to her.

"That's really great Owen. How about you Maya are you doing alright?" Mr. Simpson asked Maya as she put a hand on her stomach and smiled up at our principal.

"Really well sir, he's becoming really active now and I can feel him kick all the time especially when Owen's around." Maya said grabbing my hand with her other and smiled.

"I'm glad everything's going good for you both. Now I want to talk about the school year. Maya your due in November right?" he asked her looked straight ahead.

"Yes sir around thanksgiving and then I'll be on leave for a few weeks after he's born. Is that still ok sir?" Maya sprouted off gripping my hand in worry and me trying to calm her.

"No no that's all taken care of and in your file; I'm talking about the other students reacting to you being pregnant since you were barley showing when school got out." Mr. S said calming her down and upping my worry on the other kids going on about her.

"She'll be safe sir, she'll have Luke and Becky Baker, Zig Novak, and my brother and the Misfits along with myself to keep her safe, but there is one thing we do need to talk about." I told him remerging about all summer dealing with the two bitches and then Cam last week.

"What is it?" He asked looking at us curiously as I shared a look with Maya.

"Tori and Alli have been trying to start stuff with us all summer and now that Cam's back he's starting in on it to." I explained to our principal as I wanted to keep Maya safe.

"I will speak Alli and Tori's parents as well as Campbell's billet family. If they continue bothering you after school starts report all incidents to me immediately so we can take action. You probably won't have any classes with Alli but I'll do my best to be sure you don't have many classes with Tori or Campbell, it probably won't be possible to keep you out of classes with them all together however." Mr. S tells us.

"Thank you Sir." Maya says.

"Do you have any other concerns?" Mr. S asked.

"My teachers will be informed of course?" Maya states more than asks.

"Yes as soon as we make your class schedule, we'll send notes to your teachers as well as the rest of the staff. You won't be doing gym obviously." Mr. S says.

"Obviously." Maya laughs.

"If you have any other questions or concerns just call me or come see me." Mr. S tells us.

"Thanks Mr. S." I say for both of us.

I shake his hand and help Maya up, we say goodbye to Simpson and go back to my car.

"I sure hope they stop bothering us when school starts." Maya says as I start driving.

"Yeah well if they don't we'll be there to protect you." I tell her.

"I know, you will." Maya smiles maneuvering to kiss my cheek.

I smile at her and drive us home.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.

Author Note: here we go with another chapter. A big thank you to Halwen for your help in everything. Hope you all like it.

Maya's POV

"Welcome Back students for another year at Degrassi." Was all Tris Owen and I heard as we got out of the car for the first day of school with Mr. Simpson's announcement being heard from outside.

"You guys ready?" Tris asked standing next to me with Owen on the other side holding my hand.

"Not ready for the staring but I guess." I said squeezing Owen's hand.

"Don't worry baby, if anyone starts shit I'll take care of them, and Mr. S talked to the parents of Tori and Alli and Cam and they know if they start stuff they'll get in trouble indefinite." Owen said kissing me sweetly before guiding us towards the steps of the school.

As we started walking through the courtyard everyone started whispering and staring. Anyone that didn't know I was pregnant knew at this point I couldn't hide it anymore. Thankfully we saw two friendly faces smiling at us from a picnic bench; they waved and walked over to us.

"Hey Maya, Owen, Tris." Eli smiled.

"Maya you have that pregnant glow, you look wonderful." Clare said hugging me and then the boys.

"Thanks Clare," I smiled.

"Man I thought I was done with this place last year," Eli griped as he looked up at the school.

"You and me both and at least you got held back because you missed so many days because you're bipolar. I got held back because I'm dumb." Owen remarked.

"Owen you are not dumb anyway now you and Eli get to spend the whole year with me and Clare, the girls you love so no more complaining either of you." I commanded.

Owen and Eli looked at each other and smiled. "Well when you put it that way." Owen said before he kissed me passionately and I was pretty sure Eli was doing the same to Clare.

We turned to walk to the steps as a group, when we reached the school steps we heard our names being called "Owen, Maya, and Tris, misfit couple wait up!" and saw Zig running towards us.

"What's up man?" Owen said as they did there guy shake thing before Zig hugged me and nodded at Tris, Clare and Eli.

"Dreading walking into those doors for another year of school." Zig said as we made our way into the school.

"I know what you mean." I said as Owen held the door open for us all then put his arm around me and we stopped near the office to wait for class to start.

"Yeah and I see trouble already glaring at us, this will be a fun year." Tris said rolling his eyes and pointing at Tori and Alli who were glaring and us glaring back.

"Oh joy!" I and Owen said in unison as we heard our names again and saw Luke, Becky and Adam making their ways toward us.

"Hey guys. Maya you're looking great." Luke said nodding at Owen and Tris and hugging me along with Becky hugging the guys and me and Adam doing the same as Luke.

"Thanks Luke. Ready for school to begin." I asked as I leaned into Owen a bit cause my feet were starting to hurt.

"No! So what classes you got first." Luke asked us all.

"Science," said Eli.

"I have science too but AP," Clare told us.

"That's my girl brains and beauty," Eli smiled kissing Clare's temple and she smiled.

"I have English." Zig and I said together realizing we have some classes together again along with Tris.

"Fucking Math! I hate Math." Owen said grumbling causing Adam to answer back "I have math too dude I'll help you with it."

"Thanks!" was all Owen could get out before the warning bell letting us know class will begin soon.

"Be careful baby. Let me know if anybody bothers you." Owen said kissing me before turning to Zig "take care of my girl dude."

"No worries I will." Zig said before guiding us away from Owen and heading towards English.

After English was over we both headed towards our lockers to switch books for our next class. Science yay! At least we haven't had any run ins with the three idiots yet.

"I wonder if Owen and the others had a run in with the three idiots yet." I asked Zig as we made our way to the classroom.

"If they did we probably would have heard one of their booming voices and them yelling at them." Zig said causing me to laugh before he started again "but it looks like we unfortunately get Tori in this class." As he pointed at the girl sitting at a table in the back as we made our way to a table in the middle and had Zig help me get in the seat before the teacher started talking.

All throughout class both Zig and I could feel daggers in the back of our heads and occasionally turned to look and see Tori staring at us. After class was over Zig and I had our last class of the day together and that was Art, and after a little run in with Owen and Luke and telling them Tori is in a class with us and kissing Owen we headed towards Art.

"Maya, Zig over here!" I heard our names being called and seen Becky and Adam sitting together and made our way over to them.

"Finally we have a class together." Becky said excitedly as we sat across from them.

"Yeah and along with those two." Adam said pointing next to us at another table and seeing both Cam and Tori sitting at it.

"Oh great." I said putting my head on the table and having Zig pat my back in comfort as the teacher started talking and telling us about our assignment to draw something we did over break. After the teacher was done talking we started working on our projects and talking with each other before we were rudely interrupted.

"So Maya ever hear back from your parents yet." I heard Tori taunting me from the table over and Cam laughing "Ass!"

"It doesn't matter because we're Maya's family." Zig said glaring over at the two over my head.

"You would know what a family is Zig since your family is poor and you never meet your father!" Tori said cruelly causing Zig to get pissed and grip on to the table really hard until I was finally able to get him to let go as the others at the table went off on them.

"Must you always be such a grad A bitch?!" Becky stood up and yelled causing us to all look at her since she actually swore.

"Awe look Baker actually swore I must read the bible now." Cam said worriedly and sarcastic then laugh along with Tori.

"Hey Maya cheating on Owen with Zig now, you must be if your holding his hand." Tori said.

"It's called comforting a friend bitch." I said before the bell rang singling the period over and Lunch to start.

As we made our way to the lockers to drop our stuff off and head to meet the others with Becky and Adam behind us Zig still pissed punched a locker.

"Fucking assholes." Zig roared causing an echo throughout the halls.

"Calm down Zig there just trying to start stuff." I said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah dude let's just tell the others what happened and see what they want to do." Adam said as he guide Zig towards the lunch room with us girls behind them.

Owen's POV

The bell rang for lunch and I left my class to go find Maya. While looking over her he ran into Baker and could hear him ranting under his breath and it was driving him crazy.

"What the hell are you ranting about dude?" I asked as we turned down a hall to make our way towards the lunch area.

"Alli Bhandari that's what. She's in my Writing class and all through it she was talking shit and giving me dirty looks. It took a lot out of me not to cause a scene in class." Baker mouthed off causing me to nod to what he was saying.

"That sucks. I'm glad I haven't had a run in with any of them so far." I said before seeing Maya and our friends walking towards the lunch room and Adam dragging Zig "But it looks like they did since Adam's dragging Zig." I said pointing towards the others then calling out to them.

"Hey guys wait up." I yelled causing them to stop and Baker and I to race up to them.

"Hey baby, how was your morning?" I asked as we kissed hello.

"It was ok until Art." Maya said as we walked into the lunch room and headed towards the line to get food.

When we all got our food we decided to eat at a table more towards the doors that head towards outside.

'What happened in Art and what happened to your hand Zig?" Luke asked as he made us all notice his swollen knuckles.

"You need to ice that. I'll go get you some." I said as I got up and went to get something to put the ice in and wrap it and then headed back to the table and handed it to Zig and saw that my brother had joined the group.

"Thanks. Art was going fine until we noticed Cam and Tori in the class. They started on Maya again with about her parents and that I stood up to them like I told you I would when they started on me." Zig explained to us before looking over at me when he said he stood up for Maya.

"What happened? What did they say?" Eli asked curious along with the rest of us.

"They started talking about us being poor and of me not having a father in my life." Zig said looking down at his food.

"What!" Everyone but the ones in the class said about what happened. Since some of us knew the Novak's.

"Yeah the only funny thing that happened was Becky stood up to them for me and asked why they were grade A bitches and actually swearing."

"Becks you said a swear word!" Luke says amused.

"They were being rude and really mean and I lost my temper." Becky says only half apologizing.

"Tori has always been a grade A bitch!" Tristan says with normal Tris attitude.

"Yeah well next time I see them I'm going to say worse, I can't believe they're still pestering us!" I say through clenched teeth.

"You know the old saying, little things amuse little minds." Adam replies.

Before we can comment we hear a distressed Clare from the caf doorway.

"Alli watch it," Clare snaps as Alli purposely bumps into her, more like body checks her causing her to drop her lunch bag on the floor. Clare bends down to pick it up and Cam stomps on it making anything in the bag now unfit to eat and Tori pushes Clare from behind so that she falls hard on the caf floor. "OW!" She shrieks loud enough that the whole caf stops and looks over at her.

Me and Eli are already up and heading over there, now Luke and Adam join us.

"That's what you get for being friends with a cheating slut that got herself pregnant." Alli barks at her.

"You're such a fucking hypocrite Alli! You're just pissed because you're not the center of attention anymore! If you had any real friends maybe you wouldn't have to be such a complete narcissist!" Clare shoots back at Alli in a venom filled tone as she tries to get up from the caf floor.

Tori gets ready to kick Clare and I run the last few steps violently grabbing Tori and pulling her back and away from Clare.

"You three need to fucking stay away from all of us! You do something to one of us, the rest will know." I holler at them as Eli and Adam help Clare to her feet.

"Like we're scared, Zig couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag. Daddy never taught him how; even your own father didn't love you enough to stick around. I don't what Tori ever saw in you!" Cam spits out.

"Fucking shut your mouth Cam!" Adam barks back.

Zig doesn't even bother using words simply reels back and punches Cam in the jaw. Cam advances on Zig but Luke and Adam hold him back.

"You know what I think," Alli remarks in probably the bitchiest tone I've ever heard in my life.

"None gives a fuck what you think!" Clare responds but of course Alli's going to tell us anyway.

"I think you guys are really one big orgy group and that's why you stick so close together. I think slutty Maya is doing all of you, I think religious fanatic Becky is a secret slut and since Adam can't give her what she needs she gets it from the rest of you real boys. And I think perfect chaste Miss St. Clare, isn't so perfect or chaste. I think that purity ring on your finger is just a lie and you keep it on just to fool your mom. I think all those guys you told me you kissed you actually fucked! How many have there been Clare? Wes, Declan, Liam, Dallas, Asher, El…"

I assume Alli was about to say Eli but Clare charged over slapping Alli across the face so hard it echoed in the caf. Tori started to move forward again like she was going to hit Clare but I held her back and Cam was still being held by Luke and Adam. For what felt like a long minute, but was probably more like a few seconds we all just glared at each other.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Simpson demanded appearing suddenly.

"Alli, Tori and Cam were pestering Clare and the rest of us." I tell Mr. S.

"They pushed her and ruined her lunch," Eli says pointing to the mess on the floor that was Clare's lunch.

"Miss Bhandari, Miss Santamaria please come with me. Mr. Saunders you can join us in my office when you're done cleaning that up." Mr. S ordered.

"I hope they get suspended," Zig remarked as we headed back to the table where Maya, Tris and Becky were waiting.

"I hope they get expelled," I replied.

"They won't stop, they were just bugging us in class." Maya complained as we all sat down.

"Alli has to be the center of attention I don't think she cares how she gets it." Clare commented and I notice for the first time she looks a little pale.

"You want some of my lunch Clare, since yours got smooshed?" Becky offers.

"Thanks Becky but I kind of lost my appetite," Clare replies and now I notice she's lightly holding her wrist with her other hand while cradling it against her chest. I guess Luke does too because he sort of elbows me and nods to her holding her wrist.

"Clare you okay, what's wrong with your wrist?" I question.

"When they pushed me I caught myself on my hands but it hurt my wrist, I guess the impact was pretty hard." She tells us.

Having played rough sports pretty much all my life I know what can happen if you land wrong.

"Let me see," Eli insists taking his arm from around her, he gently touches the fingers on her hurt arm to try and get her to put it down so he can look and she whimpers in pain. Then he takes her fingers in the good hand and gets her to let go but she's still holding the hurt wrist close to her chest.

I can already see it swelling and starting to bruise. "Clare you better go to the nurse, that doesn't look good." I tell her.

"We'll take her," Adam says speaking I guess for him, Eli and Becky as they all get up and leave the table.

"I hope Clare's okay?" Maya says and then yawns.

"Are you okay baby?" I ask noticing she looks pretty tired.

"Yeah it's just a lot; this kid has been shifting and kicking all morning. Sitting in the chairs and the desks isn't comfortable for very long, not to mention all the drama with Tori, Alli and Cam." Maya tells me.

"You going to make it the rest of the afternoon?" I ask her.

"Yeah we only have a few classes left; I'll just take a bap right when I get home." She says.

I look her over and kiss her head, hoping that's all it is. We go back to eating and I notice Maya isn't eating much.

"I wonder what's taking my sister and the misfits so long?" Luke questions when lunch is almost over. He pulls out his phone presumably to call his sister. "Hey Becks what's…Oh…Uh no he eats in the garden though usually…sure I'll go check…yeah no problem." Luke says into the phone and hangs up looking at us.

"What's up?" I question.

"They're at the emergency room; the nurse thought Clare broke her wrist so she had them take Clare to the ER. Simpson knows already but he's still talking to Cam and those bitches. Becks said they couldn't get a hold of Clare's mom or Jake's dad but they won't be back at school today. Becky asked me to find Jake and let him know and have me or Jake get all their backpacks and take them to Clare's house. Where they will all be going as soon as they leave the ER." Luke tells us.

"Oh my god those bitches broke her wrist!" Tris exclaims.

"I bet Jake's eating in the garden with my sister." Maya says getting up from the table.

We get up with her and start walking out to the garden but when Maya is going to slow I pick her up and just carry her. When we get to the garden we see Jake and Katie, no longer eating but talking.

"Jake," I call when we see them and they look up. "Those bitches and Cam were starting shit in the caf, they pushed Clare and she's at the ER with a possible broken wrist." I inform her stepbrother.

"They did what?" Jake asks astonished.

"My sister, Adam and Eli are with her but no one can get a hold of your parents. Also they won't be back at school today and wanted me or you to get their backpacks from their lockers and take them to your house." Luke tells him.

"I'll take the backpacks and I know how to find my dad, Clare's mom is in a meeting all day though. I'll need locker combos I only know Clare's." Jake says.

"I know Becky's." Luke tells him.

"I'm betting Clare, Eli and Adam know each other's so we just need to text one of them." I remark.

"Good point Owen, I have Eli's number I'll text him and go talk to Simpson. Which one pushed her? If her wrist is really broken I'm going to kill them!" Jake states.

"It was Tori," Zig tells him.

Jake nods and walks off and Katie joins us.

"I'm going to take Maya to class, if you guys hear anything else let us know." I tell them and carry Maya to her next class.

"I doubt we'll see those fuckers again for the rest of the day but if you do let me know right away, I don't care if you're in class." I tell Maya before giving her a soft kiss.

"I will," she promises me.

I watch her walk to her desk and then I go to my own class. My last class of the day was English and when I went in Baker was sitting at desk meaning he had this class with me so I sat next to him.

"Hey I saw Rookie and those bitches being escorted out by parents last period. Simpson said they were all suspended for a week and Clare can press assault charges if she wants against Tori." Luke tells me.

"Good let's make sure she does. You hear from Becky or any of them?" I ask.

"No but I'm going to Clare's house after school to pick up Becky and see how Clare is. We were so busy yelling at those bastards after they pushed her I didn't pay much attention to Clare but thinking back on it she was always holding her wrist." Luke says.

The room starts to fill up and as soon as it's over I go to get Maya from her class which conveniently and luckily she has with Tris.

"Hey Baby how was your afternoon?" I ask giving her a soft kiss.

"Great since I didn't have to see Alli, Tori or Cam." She replies.

"Luke said they got suspended for the rest of the week and Clare can press assault charges against Tori." I tell her, taking her backpack as we start walking to the front doors.

"Clare should press charges, Tor deserves it." Tris says.

"How is Clare?" Maya asks.

"I don't know, haven't heard anything since lunch but I know Luke was going to Clare's house to get Becky and find out." I respond.

"Can we go too? I am pretty tired but I really want to see how Clare is." Maya requests.

"Sure Baby anything you want." I reply.

We go out to my car and I drive us to Clare's house, Luke pulls in behind us, Zig came with him and Eli's car, Katie's car and Jake's truck are already there. The four of us go up to the front door and ring the doorbell.

"Hey," Katie says opening the door.

She hugs Maya and then lets us all in, I can hear lots of talking in the living room. Clare is sitting on the sofa between her boyfriend and the third misfit and next to him is Becky. Jake is in an arm chair but gets up to let Maya sit down. The rest of us stand or sit on the coffee table. Eli has his arm around Clare and looks like a mother bear protecting her cubs, you know super pissed and protective. Clare has a great big cast on and a sling but she also looks high so at least the hospital gave her good happy drugs.

"Yay more friends!" Clare giggles.

"She's in Vicodin land right now which is why she's the only happy one." Adam tells us.

"So it's broken then?" I question which then seems like a stupid question.

"Not just broken, she shattered the smallest bone in her wrist and fractured the smaller arm bone. The doctor said it was the force and the way she caught herself. She has to wear the cast for several weeks and she may need surgery. She's on lots of drugs now but she was in a lot of pain." Eli tells us and I see the murder in his eyes.

I don't blame him at all, I'm more than happy to kill the three of them myself.

"Actually she was more upset that it was her right wrist and she won't have use of her right arm for several weeks and can't do school work." Adam laughs a bit.

"We'll help her," Tris says and the rest of us nod.

"So you guys are pressing charges right?" Luke asks Jake.

"Yeah my dad and Helen are meeting with Mr. Simpson and lawyer right now. Helen hasn't seen her yet but it's not going to be pretty when she does.

Maya starts to cry and we all look at her, I go over and put my arm around her.

"I'm so sorry Clare this is all my fault." Maya cries.

"Maya it's not your fault, Tori pushed her. Alli and Cam were causing trouble it's their fault, don't blame yourself." Adam tells her.

"Adam's right Baby, this is all on them don't blame yourself. Clare will be okay and we'll all help her and we'll all stick together. Anyway they've been suspended for a week." I remind her.

"It's not your fault mommy Maya, don't worry about it. I'd rather they be violent with me than you, you're pregnant." Clare assures her and Maya stops crying.

"I'll be violent with them," Eli says through clenched teeth and Clare takes his hand.

"I need to get you home to rest; we'll see you guys tomorrow. I'd say feel better Clare but I think the Vicodin is making sure you do." I remark after Maya yawns.

I help Maya up and I hug Clare, Maya tries but between her pregnant belly and Clare's cast it doesn't work so well, so Maya gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Since you guys are going home to nap can I hang out for a while?" Tris asks.

"We'll make sure he gets home." Katie tells me.

"I told Zig I'd take him home, I'll drop Tris off." Luke says.

"Thanks, home by dinner Tris." I tell him and we wave to others.

Maya is silent for the drive home, either because she's tired or sad or both. I'm mostly just mad that they would go that far and will happily kill them along with Eli. When we get home we go into the bedroom and lay on the bed together, Maya falls asleep almost immediately and I lay there holding her.

Maya's POV

After a week of relative peace because Tori, Cam and Alli had all been suspended it was Monday again which meant they would be back at school today. Clare had come back to school the next day and rumors had begun flying as soon as everyone saw her in a cast and sling. She had been miserable all week, not so much in pain, the doctors had given her plenty of plain meds and she kind of bordered on high all day long but without the use of her main arm and hand she was having trouble doing things. Eli pretty much always insisted on carrying her books and book bag for her like Owen did mine. When Clare had a class with one of her friends the teacher would let them photo copy their notes for her or sometimes the teacher had special notes. Some of the teachers even let her record the class and of course Adam, Owen and everyone else helped her with other things.

"Are you okay Maya you're not eating breakfast?" Tris says when I just sort of stare at my bowl of cereal.

"I think I'm dreading seeing the three of them today and it's making me lose my appetite." I replied as my stomach burbled.

"You know we'll keep them away after what happened to Clare everyone's on high alert and its possible Eli will just snap and kill them when he sees them." Tris said half joking and I laugh a little.

"If he doesn't I will," Owen remarks coming in and kissing my forehead. "You feel kinda hot, you feelin' okay?" Owen asks looking at me closely.

"Yeah I just don't want to see Tori and the others." I tell him.

"You sure you feel pretty warm, maybe you should stay home." Owen said rubbing my shoulders but looking down at me.

"Yeah I'm ok. But I will let you know if I feel worse ok." I said pushing the chair out and standing to kiss him on his cheek/.

"Ok fine but please come straight to me if you feel worse. Don't want you to get to sick I worry that it will hurt the baby." Owen said putting his arms around me and hugging me.

"I will. We better head off to school though." I said before leaving his arms and going to grab my stuff and head towards the car with the guys behind me.

When we reached the school I could see everyone already there probably waiting for us. As I got out of the car I started to feel a little dizzy but it wasn't something big so I wasn't about to tell Owen that since he's already worrying about me.

"Hey guys." I said walking up to them before sitting down next to Zig with Owen and Tris sitting next to me.

"Hey so we already spotted the three amigos and Tori been glaring at Clare since she found out charges are being pressed." Eli said putting his arm around Clare being careful with her cast.

"Oh boy, but they know they get in worse trouble if they mess with us." Owen said putting his arm around me as we heard another voice from being us.

"Hey Clare." Jenna said from behind us causing us to turn and see the girl looking nervous.

"Jenna hey how are you?" Clare asked smiling up at the girl.

"Ok but I'm sorry that Alli had been doing all this with those other two losers. She's really changed." Jenna said looking down at all of us then stopping at Zig and staring an extra minute.

"It's ok it's not your fault. Why don't you join us?" Clare said as we made room for her to sit and which ended up being next to Zig. After talking for a bit warning bell rang causing us to get up and leave for class.

"Hey if you feel worse come get me ok and I'll bring you home." Owen said kissing me as Zig led me towards first hour.

"What did Owen mean if you feel worse?" Zig said as we sat in our seats.

"I'm just not feeling good that's all and he's just worrying." I said when an out of nowhere coughing fit started causing my throat to hurt worse.

"Maybe you should of stayed home you look really pale." Zig said worriedly before the teacher started class.

"No I'm fine." I said quietly as we started paying attention to what the work we were doing today was about.

Throughout the whole hour I started feeling worse and my stomach was starting to feel sick to. But I wasn't going to do anything about it as we were about to leave for 2nd and seeing Zig stare art me while we switched books at our lockers.

"You sure you're ok?" Zig asked for the millionth time as we sat down in Science waiting for the teacher to begin.

"Yes…"I said before I felt another dizzy spell happen and I put my head on the table.

"No you're not." Was all I heard Zig say as he stood up, probably going to talk to the teacher.

"Come on I'm taking you to the nurse." Zig said helping me up and grabbing my things and helped me out of the class room since the room was spinning.

"Fine I'm sick happy." I said sneezing and coughing fits happening.

"Yep." Was all Zig said.

"Wait." I said before putting a hand over my mouth as I waddled my way to the closeted bathroom and losing everything as Zig waited outside until I made my way back out and headed towards the nurses office.

"What do we have here?" the nurse asked as we walked in.

"I'm not feeling good is all." I said as with Zig's help got up on the table.

"You are pretty warm. What are your other symptoms?" The Nurse asked as she felt my forehead.

"Headache, stomach hurts and my throat. Coughing sneezing, I'm really cold, then hot. And I just threw up." I said to her before she reached into her apron and pulled out a thermometer and shoved it in my mouth.

"It seems to me you might have the flu." The nurse said before waiting for the beep "101.1 you should be home in bed. Is there anyone who could take you home?"

"Owen could. I know what class he's got now so I can go get him." Zig said telling the nurse as she nodded ok as she helped get in a laying position to rest on the cot.

What felt like longer but was only about 5 minutes when I heard his voice as he walked in with Zig behind him.

"I told you should have stayed home today baby." Owen said walking over to me and sitting next to me.

"I felt fine a few hours ago." I said weakly smiling at him.

"What's wrong with her?" Owen asked looking up at the nurse.

"It's probably just the flu but you might want to check with the Dr. just in case since she's so far along in her pregnancy." The nurse told him calmly before talking again "But do keep an eye on her fever to."

"Ok I'll call them when we get home. How high is it?" Owen asked as I started going into a coughing fit as I sat up and he rubbed my back.

"101.1." She said as she got the sign out sheet ready and handed it to Owen so he could sign us out.

"Ok. Thank you. Let's get you home and into bed beautiful." Owen said helping me stand and gabbing our bags and saying goodbye to Zig then head out to the car.

"How you really feeling now?" Owen asked as he started to head home and grabbed one of my hands rubbing it.

"Awful." I said leaning my hot head against the cool window.

"I know baby. We'll get you home and into bed as soon as possible." Owen said as we pulled onto the street where we lived and parked in front of the house.

"Good I just want to lay down and relax with you with me to." I said looking over at him with a slight smile before sneezing.

"And I'll be there taking care of you until your better. You're my girl." Owen said before leaning over and capturing my mouth with his.

"You shouldn't kiss me. You'll get sick to." I said pulling away from him.

"I don't care if I get sick baby. Now let's get you inside." Owen said before opening his door and getting out and heading to my side to help me out.

Owen took me into our bedroom, helped me into my pajamas and tucked me in.

"I'm going to bring you some water and go call the doctor," Owen said.

He left the room returning a minute later with a bottle of water and the phone. He sat down on the bed and I heard him take off his shoes as he called the doctor. He told the doctor it was him and that I was sick, he sounded really worried. I heard him say a bunch of uh huh's and okay's for a couple of minutes and then hung up and looked at me.

"The doctor said to keep an eye on your fever and make sure you drank plenty of liquids. If you can't eat you need to drink sports drinks or nutritional drinks to keep up your strength for the baby. I'll have Mom pick some up," Owen tells me pulling out his phone and I think texting his mom. "If your fever goes over 103 then we need to take you in."

I just nod and pull at his arm. "If you're going to take care of me then lay down with me and let's watch a movie." I insist.

He smiles and lays down with me wrapping his arms around me as I turn on the TV.

"You should try and get some sleep and if you need anything at all then you need to tell me." Owen says kissing the top of my head.

"I will," I promise.

I nuzzle into him and he wraps his arm around me more tightly as I yawn a little. The movie and the feeling of being in Owen's arms soon put me to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.

Author Note: Here we are with another chapter. A big thank you to Halawen for your help in Co-Writing and Beta-ing with everything. Hope you all like it and let me know what you think.

Heather's POV

"Tristan where is your brother you guys are going to be late for school." I asked my youngest son as I rushed around the kitchen getting ready to leave for work.

"I haven't seen him yet this morning." Tristan shrugs.

"Okay finish your breakfast I'll go get him up, he'll have to eat at school." I tell Tristan before going back to Owen and Maya's room. I knock on the door and when there's no reply I open it slowly to see both Owen and Maya still sleeping. "Owen honey wake up," I insist shaking him.

"Mmmm Mom," he whines like he's five years old again.

I notice he's sweating and feel his forehead and he's burning up. "Uh oh I think you're sick too stay in bed I'm going to get the thermometer."

As I headed towards the bathroom to grab the thermometer I was stopped by my youngest son "Is Owen coming?"

"Your brother's caught what Maya has so you better start walking so you won't be late honey." I said as I entered the bathroom and grabbed the thermometer.

"I wouldn't be surprised it's been two days since Maya got sick and him not wanting to leave her. He was bound to catch it." Tris said tolling his eyes.

"I know, but you better lave now and I have to check on Owen and Maya before I leave for work." I said kissing his cheek before heading back to the couple's room and still seeing Maya sleeping and Owen in a coughing fit.

"Oh honey you sound awful." I came across the room and sat next to Owen as his coughing stopped.

"I feel it." Owen said whining again.

"I know honey." I replied as I put the thermometer in his mouth and put my hand on his glands and felt them swollen.

"th... uhr..." Owen tried mouthing out around the thermometer as I shushed him as I wanted an accurate reading as the thermometer beeped.

"102. Honey were you feeling sick last night?" I asked as I ran my hand through his hair.

"No." Owen said softly as I looked over at Maya seeing her still pale since she been fighting this for the past few days thinking I should check her temp to. Owen must of have seen me look over at her when he tried to speak up with his sore throat.

"Don't wake her. She's been up all night coughing and puking."

"And what about you?" I ask.

"No puking yet, but lots of coughing and chills, my head aches actually my whole body aches. I don't feel well Mommy." Owen whines.

"Maybe I should call off and stay with you both." I said about to stand and go call my boss but an arm stopped me

"Don't mom. I can take care of myself and still keep an eye on Maya." Owen said before turning into a coughing fit causing him to sit-up.

"Are you sure?" I said as I rubbed is back soothingly.

"Yeah… mom…we'll…be…fine." Owen tried saying between coughs before stopping.

"Ok but call me if either of you feel worse, and keep hydrated both of you and there's medication in the bathroom." I said kissing his forehead and then kissing Maya whose been sleeping through all this lightly not wanting to wake her.

"I will don't worry." I heard behind me as I left the room.

Maya's POV

An erupted coughing fit knocked me out of my sleep as I tried to sit up and try to lessen the cough as I had trouble sitting up cause of my stomach.

"It's ok I got you." I heard a gruff voice as they helped me sit up as I looked over to see Owen next to me. Wasn't he supposed to be in school? "Here drink this slowly."

"What you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" I asked slowly drinking the Gatorade.

"I caught what you got and I feel like shit. Mom called the school." Owen said as I realized how pale and sweaty he looked.

"I'm sorry." I said as I handed my drink back to him so he could put it on the table and I lowered myself back on the bed since I was still feeling awful.

"It's ok. It was bound to happen." Owen said before going green in the gills and jumping off the bed and racing towards the bathroom.

I would have followed him but my own stomach was doing summersaults and I didn't want to risk joining him in that department. After he was done he made his way back to the room slowly and looking worse off and holding a hand on his stomach.

"God I feel awful." He whined as he lowered himself onto the bed and lay down next to me putting his head on the pillow looking over at me with a pout on his face.

"How do you think I feel? At least you can take medicine. I have to ride it out." I said turning on my side with difficulty so I can put my head on his chest.

"I'm sorry beautiful." Owen said kissing the top of my head as I start on a sneezing fit before he continued talking "But I do need to check your temp. I stopped mom from waking you after she took mine." As he grabbed the thermometer and put it in my mouth as he rubbed my back waiting for it to beep.

"101. Not better but not worse." Owen said looking at the thermometer then at me as he ran a hand through my hair as he then starting of his own sneeze fit and grabbed a tissue off the table that has everything.

"Oh god." Was all I could say before my stomach decided it wanted to object as I tried the best I could to get out of Owens arms and out of the bed so I could make it to the bathroom on time.

"You okay baby?" Owen calls from the bed. "Do you need me?"

"No I'll be back in a second," I call back before vomiting again.

"Maybe I should have had Mom stay home with us, I feel awful, you feel awful and we need more Gatorade." Owen pouts as I make my way back to the bed.

"Is there more in the kitchen? I can get some," I say before I lay back down again.

"No you lay down I can get it," Owen says.

I lie down and he sits up and then holds his hand to his head.

"Are you okay?" I ask putting my hand to his back.

"Dizzy, the room is all spinny. I should have had Mommy stay with us." Owen whines.

"Owen if anyone else takes care of us they'll just get sick too. Are you going to get the Gatorade or do I have to get up again?" I question in as stern and commanding a voice as I can with a raspy throat and stuffy nose.

"No I'll get it, you rest," Owen says.

He finally stands up and goes out to the kitchen, returning a minute later with a big bottle of Gatorade. He pours us each a glass and we start sipping it slowly.

"We should try and sleep, put on some music." I request after lying in his arms for an hour and still feeling terrible.

Owen puts on music, and rubs my back when he lies back down. It takes a while but eventually I fall asleep again. I wake up some time later when I hear the front door open.

"Owen, Maya," Heather calls as she comes in the bedroom.

"Mommy I don't feel good, my head hurts, my throat hurts and my tummy is doing flip flops." Owen whines sounding like a three year old rather than an 18 year old about to be a father.

"Poor baby," Heather says sitting on the edge of the bed while feeling Owen's forehead. "How is it that you can break your arm in hockey, sprain your ankle in football and not show an ounce of pain but the flu turns into a baby?" Heather asks and Owen scowls at her. "Here, take this," she says handing Owen some prescription medicine. "Here Maya I got this for you, I checked with the doctor and he said it was fine for you take. It's all natural herbs and nothing that will hurt the baby but it should help to ease your symptoms." Heather says handing me a bottle. "You can take 2 every four hours; I have to get back to work now. You two should get my back to sleep again and Tris will be home in a couple of hours."

"Thanks Mommy," Owen says still in a pouting voice.

"Thanks Heather," I yawn curling back into Owen to sleep again.

Clare's POV

"Hey Tris, how's Maya feeling and where's Owen I haven't seen him today?" I asked Tris as I sat on the bench by the boy.

"Maya still feels awful and now Owen does too, he caught it." Tristan tells me.

"Oh no, that's awful I hope they get lots of rest. I'd go over and help but I'm not much good with one arm, can't even carry my own books." I say wrinkling my nose at the cast on my arm.

"That's what you have me for Blue Eyes," Eli smirks walking up with my books.

"How's your wrist?" Tris asks.

"Okay I guess, it hurts but I still have Vicodin, I just don't want to take it too often." I reply.

"We just don't let her do anything," Adam says walking up with Becky.

"Hey guys," Jenna smiles joining us.

"Maya still sick? Where's Owen?" Zig questions as he joins us standing next to me.

"Owen's sick too now, I don't think they'll be back for the rest of the week." Tristan replies as the bell rings and we begin walking to class.

"Well at least they won't have to deal with them for the week," Zig says pointing to Tori, Alli and Cam as they glare at us.

They walk past us but Alli purposely bumps into Jenna sending her careening into Zig but he catches her and keeps his arms around her.

"Traitor," Alli mumbles as she walks by.

"You okay?" Zig asks as we all ignore the three amigos.

"Fine she just knocked me off balance," Jenna smiles straightening up but not getting out of Zig's arms.

Zig doesn't let go of Jenna until she and I get our first class, Eli walks in with us to put my books on my desk and backpack on my chair, kissing me quickly before he rushes off to his own class.

"Do you like Zig?" I inquire when Eli's gone.

"What? No he's in grade ten!" Jenna exclaims quietly but I know he's lying.

"Well I'm pretty sure he likes you too," I smile.

"You think?" She asks sounding hopeful.

"Jenna he didn't let go of you, I'd say that's a bright neon sign that says YES! Go for it, Zig is really sweet and after dating terrible Tori he deserves a sweet girl like you." I encourage her.

"He is nice and really cute but I don't know," she replies.

"You're impossible, how about as soon as Maya and Owen are better Jake and I can host a small party and you can get to know him better but I think he's worth a shot." I tell her.

"I guess a party would be a good way to get to know him better. I hope Maya and Owen get better soon." She says and I smile, now all I have to do is tell Jake and get my parents out of the house when we have the party.

Owen's POV

"I see you're both feeling better, why don't you lay back and we'll have a look at the baby." The Dr. says coming in.

Maya lies back on the table and the doc moves her gown up, turning on the machine and squirting the cold gel on her belly making her shiver a little and I take her hand.

"Oh I hear his heartbeat," she smiles when he starts moving the wand on her belly.

"I see him; he's starting to look like a people! That's our son Beautiful," I smile squeezing her hand.

"Everything looks very good, I know you were sick this last week and spent most of it in bed not eating so you should try to go on short walks or even swimming and eat lots of protein and fruits and vegetables this week but he's doing great." The Dr. tells us.

"Thanks Doc." I reply.

"Do you have any questions or concerns?" The doctor asks.

"No I just don't want her to get sick again," I reply.

"Alright well everything looks great remember what I said about exercise and diet and we'll see you in two weeks." The doctor says and leaves the room.

I help her get dressed, we make an appointment for two weeks and then I take Maya home to hang out with Tristan while I work. When I get there Clare is sitting at the counter talking to Peter, her wrist still in a cast and her arms till in a sling.

"Hey Clare, Peter," I greet as I go in and behind the counter.

"Oh good you are better, Tristan said you were but you weren't in school today," Clare says kind of squealing and coming behind the counter to hug me with one arm.

"Yeah both me and Maya are better, which is good because that sucked! How's the arm?" I ask as I get to work.

"Okay I guess, it hurts but it's not too bad. Peter Owen needs tomorrow night off." Clare says to the older boy.

"Okay sure," Peter just shrugs.

"Why exactly do I need tomorrow night off?" I question.

"Our parents are gone for the weekend and Jake and I are throwing a party. Small party just our friends but I wanted to make sure you two were better." Clare says.

"Ok cool but how are you going to put together a party with one arm?" I ask.

"Eli, Adam, Jake and Katie are doing most of the work. Can you tell Tris and Maya?" Clare requests.

"Sure no problem what time should we be there and should we bring anything?" I offer.

"Around eight and no we have everything covered. There's Eli I have to go, see you tomorrow Owen. Bye Peter." Clare says going to the door.

"Later Clare," I call.

"Bye Baby Edwards," Peter waves.

For a while work is good, things are fast enough to keep me from getting bored but not so fast that I get burnt out. Around seven things slow down since most people are home eating dinner.

"I wonder why Clare's throwing a party?" I question out loud but to no one in particular.

"I don't know it's not her birthday and I've know either Edwards girl to throw a party." Peter shrugs as we clean up a little and make some more coffee.

"Well a lot as gone on these last few weeks, maybe she just wants to have some fun and she decided to throw a party tomorrow night while her parents are out of town." I reply as unwinding at a party sounds good to me.

"You three out!" Peter snaps suddenly.

I turn around to see Cam, Alli and Tori and glare at them.

"But…" Alli begins but Peter cuts her off.

"No you three are banned permanently. Bad enough you were always bugging Maya and Owen and their friends but after Clare's wrist got broken because you three were causing trouble that was it, you three are permanently banned." Peter informs them.

They all give us both a daggerd look but they leave.

"I don't think they're going to stop. Sometimes I wish I could hit a girl." I remark when they leave.

"Yeah I know what you mean. You going to be okay locking up by yourself?" Peter asks since he's off now.

"Yeah I'll be fine," I tell him.

"Alright call me if something goes wrong, have fun tomorrow night." Peter says.

"Thanks Peter, night." I wave to my boss as he leaves.

After Peter left everything ran smoothly till closing, with only a few occasional customers coming in heaps. But now its closing time and I bag the money and close the register and clean a bit before I flipped the close sign and locked up the door and headed towards the car so I could go home and spend time with Maya. When I reached the house I noticed all the lights where out so I figure mom and dad went to sleep already.

As I made my way through the house and got closer to my room I heard talking and laughter from Maya and Tristan.

"Hey baby, Tris." I said as I walked into the room and seen the two sitting on the bed talking before heading to Maya and kissing her hello.

"Hey how was work?" Maya asked after kissing me as I went to find some clothes to change into so I could get out of the uniform.

"It was good. Saw Clare, she's glad we're better. By the way I've got something to tell you after I come back." I said as I walked out of our room and headed to the bathroom to change.

"What's the news bro?" Tris asked as I walked back into the room and sat next to Maya putting my arm around her and my hand on her stomach feeling the little guy kick.

"Clare and Jake are having a small party with just our group tomorrow since their parents will be gone. I told them we'll come." I told them before looking over at Maya "You up for going baby. I know your still getting tired quicker?"

"Of course I want to go. I can't wait to see everyone." She said leaning over and kissing my cheek.

"You want to go Tris?" I asked my brother.

"Of course I'm going I've got to go find the perfect outfit. See you guys tomorrow." He said jumping up and racing out of our room.

"Didn't he realize I said just our friends not people at school?" I said looking at Maya who was cracking up.

"What do you expect, it's Tris." Maya said after calming down and causing me to nod my head since its true.

"You want to watch a movie till we fall asleep?" I asked grabbing the remote and turning the TV on as we got comfortable in the bed.

"Yes sounds great." Maya said laying her head on my shoulder as we find a movie to watch deciding on The Dark Knight.

"The 3 amigos showed up at work today but Peter banned them for good since they messed with Clare too. They weren't real happy." I told Maya about the pestering idiots.

"I'm glad we'll be able to eat in peace now." Maya said nodding off and falling asleep with after me scooting her down onto a pillow I followed suit in falling asleep.

Jenna POV

It was nice to just have a small party gather with just friends and not the whole school. Maya and Owen where over by the other couch sneaking in small kisses as they were talking to Luke and Adam probably about the baby since it's almost a month and half till the due date. Eli and Jake were getting the music going as Katie was setting the food up with Becky's help since Clare still had her cast on and it hurt to move it. Clare was next to me talking about how everything is until a certain person I secretly like walked over.

"Hey Clare. Hi Jenna." Zig said as he walked over and stood next to the couch we were sitting on.

"Hi Zig, excuse me I need to go talk to Eli for a second." Clare said hurriedly lying and leaving me alone with Zig, she planned this.

"I like your dress Jenna." Zig said then looking down in embarrassment as I hid a smile thinking of how cute he is.

"Thanks you don't look so bad yourself." I said realizing Clare's right I do like him.

"How have you been since all this happened?" Zig asked me sitting next to me.

"Ok but I can't believe that Alli Tori and Cam would start all this." I said waving my hand around to everyone.

"I know what you mean. Tori always use to be so nice when we went out but she's changed." Zig said shaking his head in disappointment.

"You went out with her." I asked in surprise and thinking of what a bitch Tori is to lose a great guy like Zig.

"Yeah but it's over and done and I'm into someone else now so its ok." He replied smiling at me.

"Alli used to be best friends with me and Clare but now she's just a bitch and after all this and really hurting Clare I doubt either of us will ever be friends with her again." I told Zig.

I never realized how much we had in common until we started talking and noticed we like a lot of the same stuff, we both play instruments and sing, same food and music. It was all going great until and unwanted voice announcement there selves causing everyone to stop and look at the entryway.

"Look it's a loser's gathering!" Alli taunted from the doorway.

Clare was leaning on the wall but stormed over and pushed Alli with her good hand!

"What the hell are you three doing here?! You're not welcome at my house anymore Allia! None of you are!" Clare spat at them.

Alli stumbled a bit into Cam when Clare pushed her and she reached up her hand like she was going to hit Clare. Immediately Eli, Adam and Owen were standing between Clare and Alli. Alli sauntered her way into the house toying with a key, Cam and Tori followed her and the boys followed them, followed by Clare.

"We heard you were having a party Clarebear and I know where you keep your spare key. We just thought we'd drop by and liven things up a little." Alli informed us in a bitchy tone.

"You're not wanted here get out all of you and give us back our key!" Jake demanded ripping the key from Alli's hand.

"Get out of my house Alli we're not friends anymore!" Clare added.

"The three of you leave now or we'll make you!" Eli said through clenched teeth.

"You going to hit a girl Eli?" Alli taunted.

"No but I will!" I spoke up.

"So will I." Katie added, I stood up and Katie came and stood by me as we glared at Alli and Tori together.

"Why are you guys being so pathetic? Don't you have anything better to do than to bother us or are your lives really that dull?" I say with venom in my voice.

"No our lives are fabulous, like I said we came to liven up the party!" Alli says.

Then Cam opens his backpack and hands Alli and Tori something and gets one himself. It's not until they start spraying I realize it's that silly string stuff you spray from a can. Everything else happened very fast but here's what I saw; Alli turned to Clare and started spraying her while Tori turned to Maya and started spraying her. Cam was spraying everywhere but mostly Owen who was ignoring him and scooped Maya up under one arm and then picked Clare up under the other and took them up to the top of the stairs. He knew there was about to be a fight and wanted them out of the line of fire.

Meanwhile Katie and I both started attacking; I grabbed Alli by the hair while Katie karate kicked Tori. I heard Cam being shoved around too; he was way outnumbered by the amount of guys here. I'm not entirely sure which ones he was fighting but it was at least two of the guys, Eli and Owen most likely. That silly string stuff stings when it gets in your eyes, which is what Alli did to me, I screeched and hit her, getting her in the stomach. There were suddenly hands on my arms and I realized it was Zig, he was pulling me back and away from Alli.

I started blinking my eyes and heard lots of fighting going on but couldn't see very well for a couple of minutes. When I could finally see again Cam had definitely been beat up pretty good and was being hauled to the door by Owen, Eli and Adam. The cans of silly string had been confiscated but silly string was everywhere! Tori would have a black eye and was being carried escorted to the door by Tristan and Zig. Alli was still bent over but being pulled to the door by her hair by Katie.

"Get off our property before I call the cops!" Jake warned as all three of them were roughly pushed out the door, which was then closed and locked again.

"You two can come down now." Eli said up the stairs and I heard Maya and Clare coming down.

Zig came over to me and started pulling silly string from my hair and clothes. "You okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah I'm alright, my eyes still sting a little but they'll be okay." I replied.

"I know this probably isn't the best time to ask this but if I don't ask you now I might lose my nerve so Jenna would you go out with me tomorrow?" He asked in a hopeful voice with a sweet smile.

"I would love to go out with you Zig," I replied as I pulled some silly string from his hair.

Maya's POV

I was in the exam room with Owen, the nurse had just left and Owen was helping me off with my shirt so I could put the gown on.

"You ok baby?" Owen asked after helping get the gown on and up on the table.

"Of course." I said leaning over and kissing him just as the Dr. walked in.

"Hi Maya, Owen. You ready to see your baby today?" Dr. Sherman said walking into the room greeting us.

"Yes!" Owen and I said in unison as Owen helped me lay back and pull my gown up.

"Ok here we go." He said turning the machine on and started moving the wand around.

"Everything look's good and the baby looks healthy." Dr. Sherman said searching through the image as Owen held my hand.

"So the baby's ok?" Owen said looking up at him.

"Yes and your all set to go. Just stop up at the desk and make an appointment for two weeks" Dr. Sherman said wiping the gel off and making notes in my chart before leaving so I could change.

After Owen helped me change back and we made an appointment we got in his car and drove to the Dot to meet our friends for lunch.

When we reached the Dot we could see our friends already there and probably waiting for us so we could all eat together. After Owen helped me out of the car we made our way in and waved to Peter who was at the counter taking care of customers as we made our way to the table that our friends where at and sat down.

"How was the appointment?" Katie asked looking over at the two of us.

"It was great. The Dr. said everything looked good and just had us make another appointment for two weeks." I said as a waiter came over and we placed our orders.

While we waited for the food to come Peter had time for a break since it was slow and came over and sat with us.

"So how was your guy's small gathering the other night?" Peter asked sitting next to Luke and looking over at us all.

"Don't get me started on that. Jake and I barely got it cleaned in time before the parents got home." Clare said shaking her head as Jake who was sitting between Katie and Becky nodded along with her.

"What happened?" Peter asked looking concerned.

"Alli, Cam and Tori decided to invite themselves and showed up and started causing trouble." Owen started explaining.

"They pulled out cans of silly string and started spraying it at us especially Maya and Clare, and Owen picked them both up and took them upstairs when the fight broke out." Adam said taking over from Owen.

"Wow, why would they continue to bug you guys?" Peter asked us all.

"Because of Maya and Owen being together plus the charges that are being pressed against Tori for hurting Clare badly." Luke said speaking up for the first time.

"The only good thing to happen that whole weekend was me getting a boyfriend." Jenna said kissing Zig on the cheek while everyone congratulated them for getting their act together.

It was fun to just sit there and just hang with our friends and to relax without any drama. The way it should be on a Friday after school and heading into the weekend.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Dergrassi.

Author Note: Here we are with another chapter. A big thank you to Halawen for all your help in Co Writing and beta. Hope you all like this chapter.

Owen's POV

"Dude I'm so glad hockey conditioning starts Friday!" Luke said as we grab a table for everyone, sat our lunches down and waited for everyone else to join us.

"I know I can't wait to get back out on the ice, and slam Saunders into the boards every practice since he doesn't know how to keep quiet and leave us alone." I said taking a bite of my burger while roaming the lunch room to see if Maya and the others were coming yet.

"And better yet, were the captain's so rookie will defiantly have to listen to us." Baker said causing us to share a smirk before we heard commotion in front of us.

"That fucking asshole!" Zig roared as he slammed his tray down along with Jenna, Eli and Adam who were each carrying an extra tray.

"Calm down dude what happened and where's everyone else?" I asked wondering where Maya was along with Clare and Becky and Tris.

"We were heading towards the table when Maya was knocked in the shoulder and almost got knocked down by Saunders." Zig started explaining what happened.

"WHAT!" Baker and I exclaimed in unison before I started talking again "Where is she? Is she ok?" I asked worriedly looking for her.

"The food spilled on her, so Tris, Clare and Becky went with her to help try and salvage her shirt so she could still wear it in school." Eli said looking pissed.

"I have a hoodie she could wear in my locker." I said standing up about to leave "What bathroom are they in?"

"The one by the MI Lab, you might want to buy her another lunch too she said she only brought enough for lunch today." Jenna said looking up at me and stopping me.

"Shit, Saunders is so dead." I said digging in my pockets for my wallet and grabbing some money out.

"Dude go help your girl, I'll go get her another lunch." Luke said standing up and grabbing the money from me.

"Thanks man." I said before leaving the lunch room and stopping at my locker to grab the hoodie and head towards the girl's bathroom while thinking along the way ways to hurt Saunders.

"It's busy in here, go to another bathroom." I heard Becky say as I knocked on the door.

"It's me let me in." I said and I was able to walk in since Becky and Clare where leaning against it to stop girls from coming in, and see Tris trying to clean Maya's shirt which look like it wasn't working.

"Hey." Maya said looking up at me with a small smile.

"Hey baby I have a hoodie you can change into and Luke's grabbing you another lunch." I said handing her the hoodie and helped her get it on and take the shirt off with no one seeing.

"Thanks am I glad to be out of that shirt." Maya said laying her head on my chest.

"I figure, let's go get some food in you." I said guiding her out of the bathroom with everyone else following behind us as we made our way back to the lunch room and to our table.

"Here's your food Maya." Baker said sliding it to her so she could eat and everyone started to dig into their food.

"So please tell me you guys will cause trouble for Saunders when you guys start practicing for the season?" Zig asked causing everyone to stop and look at Baker and me.

"Of course we will be. That asshole should learn to leave everyone alone." I told them putting my arm around Maya.

"It helps that he has no choice but to listen to us since we're the captains of the team." Luke said smugly and smirking along with me causing everyone else to laugh.

"Just don't get hurt yourselves we need you two, especially you." Maya said looking at the both of us but stopping at me with her pleading eyes.

"Of course not beautiful." I said before kissing her until the bell rang singling lunch was over with and time to go back to our other classes.

Maya's POV

We were hear for our next check up to see how the baby was, we gotten here a little bit early since it was after school. So while we were waiting we were still thinking about names and stuff.

"I like Austin and Chord." I said looking at Owen.

"I like them to they're both unique and could work real well." Owen said before going on our names were called.

When we made our way to the room we did the normal routine have the nurse give me the gown, she leaves and Owen helps me change and on to the table and wait for the Dr. to come in, which is now.

"Hello Owen, Maya. How are you guys today?" The doctor asked.

"We're good Doc," Owen answered for us.

"Great well let's have a look," the doctor said/

Owen helped me to lie back and lift up the gown; the doctor put the gel on my stomach and moved the wand around to spread it. He turned the ultrasound monitor so we could see.

"Everything looks great, you're right on schedule. You'll need to make an appointment for next week and if you haven't already pack your bags for the hospital and write up your birthing plan. Given your age and size it's not very likely that you'll make it to your due date but we want to get you as close as we can. Don't worry that's not a reason to panic just keep doing what you have been and listen to your body. If you feel tired take a nap, if you feel hungry then eat. The baby will tell you what it needs. Take it easy but that doesn't mean you have to be on bed rest just know your limits." The doctor advises.

"Don't worry doc I'll make sure she does." Owen assures him.

The doctor smiles and reminds us to make an appointment for next week. Owen helps me get dressed again and we go out to the front desk to make an appointment. Then we get back in the car and start driving home when my cell phone rings and I answer it.

"Hey Zig," I answer.

"You'll never believe what I just heard. Tori got sentenced to 200 hours of community service part of it is being served at the community hospital where she gets to change bed pans and other gross stuff and the rest picking up trash at Maple park. We're going to try and find out when she's going to be picking up trash so we can go make fun of her." Zig tells me.

"Sounds great we'll be there, she deserves it." I reply, say goodbye to Zig and hang up.

"What's up?" Owen asks.

"Tori got sentenced to 200 hours of community service part of which she gets to serve at a hospital changing bed pans and stuff. The rest she's serving at a park picking up trash. They're going to try and find out when she's going to be picking up trash so we can go make fun her." I tell him.

"Good that bitch deserves it; she should get more for breaking Clare's wrist." Owen remarks then looks at me. "How you feelin' baby? You want something to eat?" He asks as we pull into the driveway.

"I'm not that hungry but I am kind of tired." I reply before getting out of the car.

"Then let's get you inside for a nap," Owen says.

He unlocks the door and we go in to our bedroom, he helps me off with my shoes and I lay down on the bed. He lies down with me, holding me close and soon I fall asleep.

Owen's POV

Today was the start of hockey season. Everyone was in the locker room getting ready to head onto the ice but at the moment all I could do was have a glaring contest with Saunders from across the room.

"Dude quit glaring at him, we'll get him during practice and pull him through all the ringers we can." Baker said knocking me out of the glaring moment's with Saunders, causing me to nod and agree with him as our coach came in and started talking.

"Alright guy's head out to the ice and start drills. If we want to win this season we got to work hard and play hard." Coach said getting us pumped for the season as we started making our way to the ice. On the way out the door I was a shoved aside by someone and heard a whisper in my ear "you better watch yourself!" and I noticed it was Saunders trying to act tough and threaten me as Baker and I walked out behind him onto the ice with our sticks gliding on the ice.

"If that fucker thinks I'm scared of him he's got another thing coming." I muttered to Baker before the coach told him and I to start the warm up drills.

"I know." Was all that was said before we skated to different sides of the ice to start warming up.

After all the warms up coach decided to see how well we've kept in shape and been practicing so we had a scrimmage. Well looks like I get back at Saunders since Baker and I are on one team and he gets the Swiss twins team. Let the games begin.

"Think I'm going to let you mess with my friends and me again you got another thing coming." I whispered hasty to Saunders as I slammed him into the boards keeping him there until I skated towards the net with Baker having the puck and passing it to me to shoot and score.

"That's what I'm talking about teamwork. Way to go keep it up Milligan." The coach congratulated us.

"Thanks coach!" Baker and I said in unison before sitting on the bench and looking over at Saunders who was skating slow and getting yelled at. Take that asshole.

After playing for a while and our team winning of course. The coach declared practice over and we all headed towards the locker room to get ready and go home. While getting ready the coach passed out our schedules for both games and practices and along with workouts in the weight room.

"You think you'll be able to handle it all with all the Dr.'s appointments, you working and school." Luke asked looking at me as we looked over the schedule.

"Yeah I already talked to both the coach and Peter and we worked it all out and they both know if I'm late its not on purpose." I said before heading to the showers and him following me.

When I exited out of the shower and dragging a towel over my wet hair I saw the coach and Rookie talking and when the coach saw me he waved me over.

"What's up coach?" I asked wondering what rookie said to the coach.

"Milligan are you attacking Saunders on purpose?" the coach said shooing the other person away so we can talk in private.

"No I'm not you can even ask Baker. I mean I hate the guy and he and his friends have been trying to start shit with my friends and me, especially Maya. But I wouldn't take it out on him here." I said half lying half telling the truth telling the coach.

"Ok I'll talk to him. See you at the next practice Milligan." He said walking away.

"Of course but I'll be a little late Maya's got an appointment weekly now since it's getting closer to the due date." I explained to the coach reminding him.

"That's ok. Get home to your girlfriend and take care of her.' He said then continued out the door and I went to grab my stuff and meet up with Baker since I was his ride.

"What the coach want? Becky text me while you talked they found out Tori's community service is in a park picking up trash and were all going to make fun of her. Maya rode with Clare and Eli." Luke explained reading his text while walking out of the player's entrance and headed to my car.

"Saunders whined to him and I just explained to him I wasn't picking on him and intently trying to hurt him. Sweet time for some fun." I said getting into the car and heading towards are next destination.

"What a whiner." Was all Baker said.

When we pulled up we saw everyone sitting at a picnic table munching on some snacks and talking and laughing.

"Hey baby, guys." I said as Baker and I greeted everyone and I kissed Maya hello and sat next to her and Baker sat next to the only other open seat next to Zig who had his arm around Jenna, they actually do make a great couple.

"Hey how was practice?" Maya asked leaning into me rubbing her stomach.

"It was good were all looking real good and we got our schedule for the season." I said taking some of her snack from her.

"That's good maybe I'll be able to see you play after the baby's born." She said looking up at me smiling.

"That'd be amazing baby, that's if you're not tired at the time. How you feeling anyway?" I said rubbing her back.

"Ok a little tired but I'm happy to just hang with our friend's with no drama involved." She said before looking over hearing Adam talk.

"Hey look whose coming miss trash girl." Adam said making everyone laugh and point at her.

"Why don't you shut up and go away." Tori yelled over to us and causing Zig to go off.

"Why don't you do your job and pick up trash, see you missed some. By the way it's a free place to go and it's a nice day we decided to come out and enjoy time with everyone especially our girls." Zig said waving his arm to all the couples then kissing Jenna in front of her, which had me laughing at the tenner's burns.

"Look the trash is picking up the trash," Eli remarked and then high fived Adam over their girlfriend's heads.

Tori glared at us and looked like she wanted to come attack us but she was being closely watched by angry looking female cops.

After a while Maya started getting tired and we were running out of ideas to say to the wanna be bitch so we divided up and headed to our cars and headed home for the night. After dropping Zig, Luke, Becky and Jenna home we went home just in time for dinner and to spend some time together.

Maya's POV

The bell rang and I left class with Zig, Becky and Adam to go to lunch while we glared at Tori and Cam. On our way to the caf we were joined by Clare and Jenna.

"Ready for your doctor's appointment this afternoon?" Adam asked Clare.

"So long as the doctor tells me this cast can come off then yes." She replies.

"Tired of the cast already?" Owen teased her as he and Luke joined us and Owen put his arm around me.

"It's been a month, its driving crazy, I would like to use my hand again!" She complains.

"I'll be your hands," Eli smirks going up behind her and putting his arms under hers, then tickling her.

"Agh! Eli!" She shrieks trying to hit him but not able to quite reach the back of his head with her one good hand. "Adam smack him in the back of the head for me please." She requests.

"Sure Clare," Adam smiles and then does so.

"Ow!" Whines Eli.

"Thank you," Clare says and the rest of us laugh as we enter the caf.

"Okay you two go sit while the rest of us get lunch," Owen says giving me a quick kiss and gently pulling Clare away from her boyfriend.

Clare and Eli share a quick kiss too and then she and I start walking to an empty table.

"Oh goodness," I exclaim putting my hand on a table to steady myself.

Clare stops and looks at me worried. "Maya are you okay? Are you dizzy? Is the baby coming? Do you need Owen?" Clare asks in one breath putting her hand on my arm.

"No no I'm okay, the baby just turned." I tell her and she just looks at me. "He flipped over and shifted a little lower, it just means he's starting to get ready to come out. I'm okay it was just a lot of movement, felt very weird." I assure her.

"Okay good you had me worried, come on there's a table right here let's sit down." She says taking me by the arm and we sit at the nearest table.

Everyone else joins us a couple minutes later, Owen placing a lunch tray in front of me and Eli one in front of Clare.

"The baby turned, he's sitting low now," I tell Owen putting his hand on my belly.

"Whoa he really did move down." Owen smiles.

"Does that mean you'll be going into labor soon?" Becky asks.

"No just means he's getting ready but it could be weeks still, probably will be." I assure them.

"Oh good," Becky smiles.

"Hey has anyone seen my brother? He's usually one of the first people at lunch." Owen comments and we all stop eating realizing he's right. Everyone shakes they're head and looks around the caf but there's no sign of Tristan, Owen gets out his phone and calls him but he doesn't answer. "He's not answering his phone either I have to go find him!" Owen states getting up from the table.

"We'll go with you," Luke says standing up with Eli, Adam and Zig.

"Jenna and I will check the music room," Becky says.

"Clare and i will look in the resource center he might be there checking facerange or something." I suggest.

"Great, call me if you find him and be careful Baby." Owen says kissing my cheek.

We all get up walking out of the caf and separating to go find Tris. He's not in the resource center or by his locker.

"Wait sometimes when something's wrong Tris goes to the second floor boy's bathroom." I tell Clare when we get to the stairs.

"Okay you stay down here I'll go look," she says.

I nod and sit down on the steps, Clare goes up and I wait then a minute I hear her and look up.

"Maya call Owen I found him, Cam beat him up!" Clare says with an angry and worried tone.

"Oh my god that bastard!" I exclaim getting out my phone. "Tris is in the second floor boy's bathroom, apparently Cam beat him up!" I tell Owen through the phone.

"He did what?! Rookie is a fucking dead man, we're on our way baby." Owen tells me and hangs up.

Owen and Luke come first, Owen running up the stairs fast. Eli, Adam and Zig are next and then Becky and Jenna sit down with me as Clare comes down the stairs and joins us.

"The guys are taking care of him; they're cleaning him up a bit before taking him to the nurse." Clare tells us.

"Is he okay?" I ask her.

"He's going to have a black eye, he's got a busted lip, and probably a broken nose and he was kicked in the ribs a few times." Clare says.

A couple minutes later Owen and the guys come down the stairs and we all get up. We all walk with Tris to the nurse's office, his shirt is covered in blood and he looks like hell. The nurse looks shocked when she sees him and tells Owen to call his mom that Tris needs to go to the doctor. Owen calls Heather and tells us his mom's on his way. We all go out to the front steps to wait for her with Tris and then Owen starts walking away.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"To find Rookie and rip his throat out!" Owen sates.

"Owen beating up Cam isn't…" I try but it's no use Owen walks off followed by Eli and Luke.

"Just let him do it, Cam got the drop on me, cold cocked me from a round a blind corner and then kicked me a bunch of times when I fell on the ground." Tris tells us angrily.

Owen's POV

I stalk off to find Saunders followed by Luke and Eli, I'm pretty sure he's eating on the bleachers of the football field since I heard that's where he and those two bitches have been eating recently. I see them as we get near the football field and I run over grabbing Rookie by the collar and tossing him to the ground. Those two bitches get up and start hitting me but Luke and Eli each grab one and stop them.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU SAUNDERS! TOO AFRAID TO TAKE ME ON SO YOU GO AFTER MY BROTHER YOU FUCKING COWARD?!" I holler at him.

He gets up holding up his fists like he's going to try and fight me. He takes a swing but I dodge it and punch him hard, giving him a black eye to match the one he gave Tris! He stumbles back and I give him an uppercut to the jaw and then a couple more strong hits before he falls to the ground.

"Stay down you fucking loser!" I command him.

"We'll see you at practice asshole," Luke adds.

"Why don't the three of you get a fucking clue and some fucking lives and leave us alone!" Eli barks at them.

We turn around and head back for the stairs, the others are still there but Tris is gone now, Mom must have picked him up.

"Heather came and got Tris, she's taking him to the doctor. She said she'd call when they were done. So how bad did you kill Cam?" Maya smiles at me.

"Not as much as I wanted too but we'll get him at practice this afternoon too." I tell her.

"I told your mom we'd take Maya home and come over after school to help take care of Tris and Maya since you have a practice and a short shift at the Dot after that." Clare tells me.

"Thanks Clare," I say with a grateful smile as I take Maya into my arms.

"You don't mind do you?" She asks Eli.

"No of course not," he smiles kissing her.

"Adam and I are coming over too, Luke can you pick me up after practice?" She asks her brother.

"Not a problem," he says just as the bell rings.

"Come on beautiful I'll walk you to class." I tell Maya putting my arm around her as we all walk in.

Luke and I started practice with a quick warm up and then puck drills. The drills went on for about 30 minutes until the coach decided to have us work in groups to help with our stick handling, and would you know lucky Baker and I get Saunders in our group oh joy.

"Come on Saunders let's get this over with." I said looking over at the younger boy and skating towards an open spot for the three of us.

The whole time we were stick handling dirty looks where thrown at each other but I thought we were handling it pretty civilly until Saunders decided he wanted revenge.

"Come on Saunders try harder.' I said skating back and forth with the puck trying to get rookie to steal it from me as Baker watched on waiting for his turn. When I felt instant pain in my right knee just as I skated past him and then meeting the ice.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed out in pain causing the coach to race over as I grabbed my knee.

"What happened?" the coach asked as he kneeled by me.

"Saunders hit Owen in the knee with his stick." Baker explained as I was in too much pain to talk.

"It was an accident." Saunders said lying through his teeth since both Baker and I knew he did it on purpose.

"Like…hell...it…was." I said through the pain clutching my jaw together.

"Ok let's get you off the ice practice for the day." The coach said standing and along with Baker helped me up, even skating was making it hard on my knee.

When we made it to the locker room and everyone headed to their lockers to change I limped my way to my locker and sat on the bench and rolled up my pad of my right leg and already saw it starting to bruise and swell a little.

"That little fucker." I said getting Baker's attention and glaring over at Saunders who was smirking at me.

"Shit dude that looks bad maybe you should call off and rest that knee dude." Baker said looking over my knee.

"I know and it sucks cause we need the money but my knee is throbbing and it even hurts to move it and bend." I said as I tried to do just that and winced in pain.

"It's just one day." Baker said as he handed me my clothes from the locker and we got changed quickly and got our equipment packed up and as stood to stand it hurt to even move my knee little as I limped slowly with my equipment to the players entrance and making it slowly to where mine and Baker's car was parked and loaded our stuff in.

"Are you ok to drive with your knee?" Baker as he looked over at me since I was leaning against the car.

"Yeah I'll be fine your heading to my house to pick Becky up remember, so you'll be following me the whole way." I said limping to the driver's door and getting in and waiting for Baker to get into his before heading out of the parking lot and towards home.

Driving was starting to hurt my knee since I needed to put pressure every time I stopped or go. But we finally made it to my house. Now it was just to call Peter and rest and ice my knee and even spend time with Maya.

By the time I got home my knee was so painful I could barely walk and Luke helped me to the door.

"What happened to you?" Eli asked when we came in making everyone else look over at us.

"Rookie whacked his knee hard with his stick. Told coach it was an accident of curse." Luke told them.

Tris moved over so I could sit next to Maya, she put her arms around me and kissed me.

"Saunders has turned into a real jerk this last year! First he beat up Tristan, then he hit your knee, how bad is it?" Eli asked.

"OUCH!" Eli, Adam, Clare and Tris all said together after I rolled my pant leg up and showed them.

"Here I got you some ice." Becky said handing me an ice pack in a towel.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"You're mom went to the store she'll be back soon. The doctor said Tris had a couple of cracked ribs and he should stay home from school tomorrow. With your knee you should probably stay home and rest it." Adam said.

"Maybe we'll all stay home from school tomorrow and rest." Maya said cuddling up to me.

"Yeah right now though I have to call Peter since I can't work my shift tonight." I told them taking out my phone. "Hi Peter I'm really sorry but I can't work tonight."

"Everything okay?" Peter asked.

"Maya's ex hit my knee with his stick, it's bruised pretty badly and I can't put much weight on it for long." I told him.

"That sucks I'm sorry, don't worry about it, it's slow anyway rest up your knee." Peter told me.

"Thanks man." I replied and hung up.

Mom came home and wasn't happy that Rookie had hurt my knee. Mom started dinner and our friends left to go to their own houses. Between Tristan's ribs and the pain meds he went to bed pretty early. Even me and Maya went to bed right after dinner, we didn't fall asleep right away we watched a movie. Mom gave me one of Tristan's pain pills to put me out though. Next day the three of us pretty much spent all day on couch watching movies at least by the time I went to bed my knee was feeling a lot better and the swelling had gone down.

Mayas POV

"Rookie is dead when we get back to school Monday." Owen said as he helped me on with my gown at our doctor's appointment.

"Owen don't please, I'm not saying Cam doesn't deserve it because he does but if you hurt him again he's just going to hurt you again." I pleaded with him taking his face in my hands so he'd look at me. "Or he could go after one of our friends, or Tristan or me. Just let it go, work him extra hard in practice if you have too but no revenge beating please."

"Okay for you I'll keep it to practice's." Owen said kissing me just as the doctor knocked on the door.

"Come in," we both said breaking from the kiss.

"Good morning guys, Maya why don't you lie back," the doctor said turning on the ultrasound machine. Once I was lying back Owen pulled up my gown to show the bulge in my belly. "How are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"Good but he turned the other day," I tell the doctor.

"He certainly did," the doctor nodded turning the monitor so we could see. "He still has to move down, I'd say you have a few more weeks yet but everything looks great. Make an appointment on your way out and call us if you have any questions or concerns." The doctor said.

The doctor left the room and Owen helped me get dressed again. We made an appointment for next week on our way out and got in the car to meet our friends at the Dot for lunch.

When we arrived we seen everyone in the corner talking and we went to join them after saying hi to Peter.

"Hey guys." I said as Owen helped me sit before sitting himself.

"Hey chicken little how was the appointment?" Katie asked sitting between Jake and Adam.

"It was good the Dr. said everything was ok and I should be ok for another few weeks before I could go into labor." I explained to overtone what the Dr. said.

"Everything is already set to go to incase she does go into labor to, just like he told us to do." Owen said picking up where I left off on confusing everyone.

"What you mean?" Becky asked what everyone was wondering.

"Like the birthing plan is all worked out of all the stuff that will be needed to take to the hospital, who's going to be in the room with us and all that other stuff." Owen explained as he rubbed my back.

"The bag is all packed to and sitting in the closet. Katie I was hoping you'll be in the room with us when he's born." I said before turning to my sister.

"Really what about Tris?" Katie asked exceed but wondering.

"They already talked with me and I'm ok with staying in the hall." Tris said explaining excitedly.

"Yes of course ill be there with you." Katie said crying.

"Great!" Owen and I said unusually excited.

"Well now on to something else. How about another party." Eli said bring up something great to everyone's ears.

"What kind of party?" Owen asked wonderingly.

"Halloween's coming up in a couple weeks, so a costumes party. We can make sure the three amigos don't find out. But we can invite a few guys from your hockey team, Connor, Dave. CeeCee and Bullfrog already ok it and will be gone for the night." Eli said explaining everything to us and nodding to Baker and I when he mentioned the team.

"I think it's a great idea and it's always fun to dress up." Clare said nodding to her boyfriend and causing a chain reaction to the rest of us.

"We're in and I'll talk to some of the guys when Saunders isn't around." Owen said letting him know that where in.

"I'm in." Tris and Luke said in unison.

"So are we." The rest of the couples answered back.

"Great I'll work on setting everything up. Peter you're invited too." Eli called over to him.

"Cool count me in. Oh Spin and Em are going to be out for Halloween too, can they come?" Peter asked.

"Yeah of course." Eli nodded.

'This will be so much fun." I said leaning into Owen and causing everyone to chuckle at me.

We can't wait for Halloween.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.

Author Note: Here we are with another chapter. A big thank you to Halawen for your help in everything as always. Hope you all like the chapter. Let me know what you think.

Maya's POV

Owen, Tris and I walked into school and were quickly greeted by our friends who were by the door.

"Hey guys." I said greeting everyone as I leaned into Owen.

"Hey Maya how are you feeling?" Becky asked with her perkiness popping out.

"I'm good. It was great to just have weekend to just lay around and relax." I said smiling at everyone before getting captured in a kiss from Owen.

"That's good you really needed it after everything that's been happening." Adam said nodding to me.

"What about you Tris? How's the ribs?" Zig said slinging his arm around Jenna.

"There good, just really tender and still hurts. But mom gave Owen my meds in case I start hurting badly." Tris explained nodding to Owen.

"And you better tell me if you're hurting." Owen said worriedly still pissed that his brother was hurt.

"I will don't worry." Tris said waving him off.

"Hey Clare." We heard voices from behind us and I looked and seen Clare's friends Connor and Dave walking up to us.

"Hey Connor, Dave what's up?" Clare asked smiling at them.

"We were just wondering how your wrist was doing?" Dave asked for the both of them.

"It's doing fine. The cast off and I just have to wear this brace for two weeks and then I should be good to go." Clare explained what her Dr. said to her.

"Well that's good nothing to serious happened." Connor said sweetly.

"Yeah but this brace will ruin my costume." Clare said whining into Eli's shoulder causing some of us to laugh.

"Blue Eye's it doesn't matter what you're wearing and that you'll be wearing a brace. You'll still look beautiful no matter what." Eli said sweetly causing the other girls to awe, before turning towards Connor and Dave and speak to them "Hey guys I'm having a little party on Halloween and I'm still inviting people you interested in coming.'

"Absolutely." They both said thanking Eli for the invite before the bell rang.

"I'll see yeah at lunch beautiful." Owen said kissing me goodbye before turning to Tris to remind gin to come find him if he's in pain then left with Adam for their first class.

As Zig and I were walking to our first class with Connor and Dave who had class in the same hallway we heard voices near the memorial we walk by on our way to English.

"Oh Cam stop someone might see." I heard Tori say and we see them leaning into each other.

"But you're so beautiful it's hard not to stay away from you." Cam said before looking over at us and smirking.

"If they think they're making us jealous they got another thing coming." Zig said shaking his head in amusement along with Connor and Dave.

"I know you're in love with Jenna and I'm in love with Owen. I don't care about either of them." I said laughing at them with their stupidity.

"They are so pathetic!" Dave said saying pathetic loudly towards them with us laughing as we continued towards our classrooms and splitting off going into the rooms.

"I can't wait to tell Owen about this." I told Zig still laughing along with him as we sat down in our seats and waited for the teacher to begin.

Owen's POV

"Hey baby." I said greeting her hello as Baker and I walked into the caf and saw her and Clare sitting at a table talking and kissing her hello.

"Hey everyone else is already in line. Connor and Dave are sitting with us to." Maya explained to me nodding towards the lines.

"Ok babe, be back in a few." I said heading to the line and getting mine and Maya's food then paying and heading back to the table.

"How were your morning classes' baby?" I said passing her her tray and then digging into mine. Well instead of an answer all I got in return was laughter from her, Zig, Conner and Dave.

"What's going on?" Luke asked as he was just as confused as me.

'We'll to explain it easier. That is why where laughing." Zig said when he calmed down and pointed over towards the three amigos who were talking loudly and we see Cam and Tori leaning into each other as we heard Alli talking.

"You guys make such a great couple. Your better together instead of with that tenner slut and that skater wanna be." Alli said loudly causing the table to look over at them and glare.

"What the hell?" I ask in confusion and looking at Maya with a raised eyebrow.

"There trying to make Zig and I jealous by making us think there dating." Maya replied to me and leaned into me.

"Yeah like that's going to work you and Owen are in love and so are Jenna and Zig." Eli said shaking his head at the three amigos who looked pissed.

"Damn right we are!" Zig and I said in unison before kissing are girls hard and causing cheers and clappter around the table.

Everything was going good and all that jazz until another teammate, one that Baker and I actually got along with came up to the table and stopped behind my brother who looks like he'll be needing a pain pill soon.

"Hey Milligan how's the knee?" One of the Swedish teammates asked.

"The knees all good I just needed to rest it and ice it. I'm all good to go for Friday's game." I explained to him and nodding at him about the game Friday.

"That's good we need our Captain on the ice with us. Alright see you at practice later." Swiss said before heading back to his table.

"By the way you all up for going to the game Friday?" Baker asked since we needed a count of how many tickets we needed to get.

"Yes!" The Misfits and Becky said together.

"Yeah we'll go." Connor said answering for him and Dave.

"Of course I want to go see you play." Maya said looking up at me with a smile.

"You sure baby, you're getting tired a lot easier and there is a lot of steps and stuff." I explained worried she could go into labor early.

"Don't worry bro I'll be there along with everyone else we'll keep an eye on her." Tris explained to me and having everyone else at the table say yeah.

"Ok so that's 8 tickets and we can make sure there as close to the ice as we can get them. Don't worry dude she'll be fine." Baker said reassuring me as the bell rang singling lunch was over and tine to head to our afternoon classes.

After the rest of the afternoon was over and school was out. I made sure Maya and Tris had a ride home which Eli offered to give to them and Baker and I headed off to practice and to cause mayhem with Saunders after last week.

"Milligan how's the knee?" The coach asked me while I was getting ready to head onto the ice and warm up.

"All good sir." I said to him with a smile, and seeing Saunders smirk behind the coaches back.

"Great now get out there and drill our team together." Coach commanded.

"On it sir!" I said bluntly as Baker and I order everyone to the middle to tell them what we'll be doing.

After a grueling but satisfying practice along with a lot of slamming Saunders into the boards practice was over for the day and we were all in the changing room when I see Saunders go into the showers, after everyone else, when I remembered Eli said Baker and I could invite some of the team.

"Hey guys, Goldsworthy's having a Halloween party on Halloween and your inverted." I said to everyone getting a yes out of our goalie and the Swiss twins and maybe out of others.

"Ok cool but no one tell Saunders he's on our shit list for all the stuff he's been pulling on us and our friends alright!" Baker explained and getting oks out of them.

"Hey dude I was able to pick a shift up after Friday so I have enough time to drop you off then head to the Dot let's go." I said to Baker and picking up my equipment and heading to the door.

"Ok let's go." Baker said following me.

Maya's POV

It was Friday evening and I was sitting in the Ice Hounds arena excited to see the man I love play hockey with all my friends around me.

"Tell us if you need anything Maya," Clare said to me.

"You mean tell them, you still only have one hand," I joked.

"Fine tell them if you want to get technical about it." Clare replied sardonically.

"How about you both tell me if you need anything," Eli offered.

Clare smiled and kissed her guy just as the music started up and the team skated out. Owen and Luke as co-captains skated out first waving to us and Owen blew me a kiss. We all cheered for the team, everyone except for Cam. The other team came out and after the national anthem the game began. In the first period Luke and Owen each scored a goal but so did the other team so we were tied.

"If you're going to be out gopher can I get a drink please?" I request of Eli after the team goes back into the hockey room.

"Of course, you want anything Blue Eyes?" Eli asked Clare.

"Something to drink and maybe some popcorn," Clare replied.

"Two drinks and a popcorn, you guys want anything?" Eli asked the others as he stood up.

"Yeah but I'll go with you," Adam said.

"Me too," Added Becky, Adam, Tris, Zig and Jenna.

The others left to go to the concession stand and Clare and I were left in the seats. We sat there silently, Clare watching the crowd and me looking at my belly rubbing it gently as the little guy was kicking up a storm, probably excited to see his daddy play.

"Uh oh I see the trouble tramps heading for us," Clare spoke.

"Huh?" I asked looking up.

"Alli and Tori headed our way; normally I'd say we could take them but you're very pregnant and I only have one good hand. I think I should call for back up." Clare said pulling out her phone.

"Good idea," I nodded in agreement. I would say they wouldn't start anything somewhere so crowded but well hockey's games can get pretty violent even in the stands and they pester at school in front of other people all the time.

"Hey Alli and Tori are coming our way could you send us some backup please?" Clare requested into the phone. "Thanks," she says hanging up and looking at me. "Some of the others will be here in a few minutes." She tells me.

In less than a minute Adam, Becky and Jenna were back in their seats.

"Where are they?" Adam asked.

"Right there," Clare and I said pointing.

They were only a few feet from us, stuck behind a crowd of people trying to make it back to their seats but they were giving us harsh glares. As soon as they got close to us Adam stood up and stood in front of us to keep either of them from getting to us.

"Unless you two are here to grovel an apology back the hell off!" Adam demanded.

"An apology for what?" Alli asked in a rude tone. "Being right? Being prettier and better than you guys?" Alli mocked.

"How about for breaking Clare's wrist or bothering all of us, for being so pathetic that you and Cam have to pretend to be dating?!" Adam shot back.

"But we are dating!" Tori whined like a two year old in a tantrum.

"Leave now or I'm calling security." Adam told them.

"We have tickets and we have a right to be here!" Alli insisted as the others made their way back.

Eli and Zig had two large sodas and held them up above Alli and Tori's heads. Then they both dumped the sodas all over the girls at the same time. Bothe of the girls screamed and looked shocked as the soda poured down their faces and fronts and we all burst out laughing. The best part was they caught it on camera and re-played it on the big screen about five times so everyone else laughed at them too! They both stormed off angry and embarrassed and we all laughed for probably a good ten minutes. That was the last of the drama in the second period Luke scored one goal and in third Owen scored two and we beat the other team by two points.

After the game we went to the Dot to wait for Owen and Luke and order some dinner. Just about the time our food came they showed up. We ate and talked about the game, laughing again at Tori and Alli getting the sodas dumped on their heads. When we were done eating me, Owen and Tristan said goodnight to our friends and went home.

"Great game tonight, this party tomorrow night should be fun." I said to Owen when we got into bed.

"Yeah it will be, how's the little guy tonight?" Owen asked putting his hand on my belly.

"He liked being at the game and watching Daddy play hockey." I told him.

"That's my boy," Owen said proudly making me smile. "I love you Baby," Owen says before kissing me softly.

"I love you too," I smile taking his hand and falling asleep.

Clare's POV

I was beginning to wonder why I agreed to the skin tight Catwoman costume that despite what Eli kept insisting I thought looked ridiculous with my brace and then the doorbell rang; too late now. I went to the door to answer it since Eli, Adam and Becky or should I say Batman, Nightwing and Batgirl (yes Eli convinced us all to go as members of the Batman family) were putting out some food.

"Clare what happened to your wrist?" Emma asked when she saw me.

"Oh yeah forgot to tell you guys, Tori pushed her and she broke it, shattered one of the bones." Peter tells them.

"That bitch!" Spinner said angrily.

I stepped aside to let them in and they came in greeting Eli, Adam and Becky. Spinner was dressed as Zorro, Emma a Mexican cantina girl and Peter a punk rocker. Spinner and Emma immediately began talking with Eli getting the whole story about how my wrist got hurt and then the doorbell rang again.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them at the door.

Eli was still talking to Emma, Spinner and Peter. They were all dressed as classic movie monsters; Owen had on jeans, a white t-shirt, his ice hounds jacket and a wolf mask with pointed ears and sharp teeth was wolfman of course, Maya was dressed as a mummy with the wraps and all, and Tris who was wearing a cape and mask just like the Phantom from the Phantom of the Opera..

"Hey love your costume Clare." Maya told me as they made their way in.

"Thanks your guy's costumes are great to." I said before guiding them to where the others are.

"The others aren't here yet?" Owen asked as he greeted the guys and Becky.

"Nope but that's probably them now." Eli said hearing the doorbell ring and going to answer it and coming back in with Jenna who was dressed as Cinderella and Zig as Prince Charming.

"Hey guys." They both greeting us and compliments our costumes and us back at them as Luke who was dressed as a Gangster, Dave as a cop barrowing stuff from his dad, and Connor as a storm trooper made their way in to.

"What's up guys?" Luke said coming over and sitting next to Peter and greeting us all.

"Nothing much." Owen said as some of us helped Eli get everything set up the rest of the people from the hockey team showed up with some great customs.

"Oh by the way a little surprise will be showing up soon." Owen said explaining to rest of us who was still grouped together along with Spinner, Peter and Emma.

"Who?" We all asked just as the bell rang.

"That will be him." Owen said getting up and confusing the rest of us as he came back in with another person.

"K.C!" Was heard out of all of the mouths in surprise of who knew him.

"Hey guys. I ran into Owen at the Dot one day since I'm hear visiting and decided to surprise you." K.C. started explain who was dressed as Indiana Jones.

"Hope it was ok dude." Owen said asking Eli.

"Of course it is." He said back as we all went up to K.C. and hugged him and greeted him.

Let the party begin.

After the shock was over with everyone started mingling with others and listening to music and stuff except for Eli and I, Maya and Owen, and Emma and spinner. Who all decided to sit and chat for a bit.

"Maya you look like you could go into labor any day now." Emma smiling over at me leaning into Spinner who was smiling at me also.

"I've got about two and half weeks to go yet." Maya said rubbing her belly as Owen started talking after her.

"But the Dr. said at your age you could go into labor early though and the baby dropped lower to." He said with a worried look as he had his arm around me was rubbing my back.

"Well at least everything's ok. Has that Saunders ass been starting stuff with you like that chick who broke Clare's wrist?" Spinner asked as Peter made his way over and plopped down on the other side of Owen.

"Of course he has." Owen, Peter and Eli all literally said in unison.

"He tried to damage Owen's knee badly." Maya explained to the two who had no idea what's been going on.

"What! Are you ok?" Emma said concerned looking over at Owen.

"Yeah it was only swollen and bruised. I just rest it and ice it the whole weekend and it was back to normal by Monday." Owen explained reassuring her that everything was ok.

"Yeah and back to work to." Peter said agreeing with Owen on everything. Before continuing to talk "And the three amigos as we like to call them were banned permanently after what they did to Baby Edwards."

"Well that's good since in your phone convos you've been telling me of the drama they try and start with Maya and Owen." Spinner said shaking his head.

"Yeah Saunders even attack Tris." I said finally butting into the convos.

"Who's' Tris again?" Emma asked confused along with Spin.

"My little brother." Owen said pointing him out over by the snack table talking to Becky Adam and Luke.

"Oh ok. I hope I never meet these kids cause then I'd lose it on them." Spinner said along with Owen and Peter butting in saying they'd join them.

"Oh!" Maya said causing everyone who was sitting around us to look in concern.

"You ok baby?" Owen said rubbing her back.

"Yeah the baby just did a rib shot with his foot. Everything's fine babe." Maya explain before we heard commotion by the front door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" We heard one of the hockey teammate say before some of us could stand as we saw Zig come are way.

"What's going on Zig?" I asked as the boys started to head his way.

"The three amigos showed up somehow they found out about tonight." Zig said pissed causing us to yell what.

"Yeah but fights are starting we need your help. Cam and Luke are going at and the girls are attacking ours." Zig explained causing Eli and Peter to race out there to help.

Before I could say anything both Maya and I were lifted up and carried to the stairs by Owen and Spinner with Emma behind them and putting us up there.

"Stay here we don't need you guys getting hurt." Owen said kissing Maya quickly before heading back down with Spinner.

"I hope everyone's ok." Maya said rubbing her stomach again.

"They'll be fine they're all tough and will get the asses out of here. The question is how they find out and know where Eli lives?" Emma said rubbing her shoulders in comfort.

"Alli's come with me to his house before." I said sheepishly as we heard arguing downstairs.

We could hear stuff being broken and swear words and argument's going on below us. I swear I thought the fighting would never end. But it looks like it would have to be broken up after we heard Maya speak up and a rush of water suddenly.

"Uh Oh! I heard Maya say and Emma and I looked over at her as she was holding her stomach.

"What?" We asked in unison then seeing the water spot on the stairs.

"My water broke." She said clutching her hands to her stomach.

"Shit! I'll get Owen." Emma said before racing down the stairs to find him in the fight as I stood and comforted Maya.

"Oh boy uh stay calm we'll get you to the hospital, do you want us to call anyone?" I asked her.

"Owen's parents and my sister if you wouldn't mind," Maya said taking deep breaths.

"No problem," I said as I saw Spinner toss an unconscious Cam out the door. They were followed by Emma dragging Alli and Tris dragging Tori out the door by the ears. "Eli I need my phone." I requested as he and Owen appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

Owen's POV

"Oh god it's time okay let's get you out to the car. Tris get my keys and open the car will you?" I order my brother as I help Maya up and start helping her outside.

"I'll call your mom and Katie and tell them to meet us at the hospital. We'll all follow you." Clare tells me.

"Thanks Clare," I smile.

"Sorry about your stairs Eli," Maya apologizes.

"Don't worry about it," Eli says as we walk out the door.

Just as I'm getting Maya in the car I hear the twins and the other teammates tell Eli they'll clean up. Tris hops in the back and I get in and start racing to the hospital.

When we reached the hospital entrance I jumped out of the car, raced around to the passenger door, swooped in, picked Maya up and carried her into the hospital with Tris behind us as I alerted the nurses at the station.

"Please can you help my girlfriends' in labor?" I said pleading as Maya had a contraction and gripped my neck in pain.

"Here put her in here and we'll take her up to the birthing unit." The nurse said pulling a wheelchair up for me to put Maya in.

"Ok I have to go park the car real quick, Tris go with them. I'll be back in a minute baby." I said talking to my brother then kissing Maya's head and jetting out the door.

When I finished parking the car I raced back in and asked the nurse where the birthing unit was. After finding out where it was located I ran to the elevator and hit the number that the unit was on. When I reached the floor and exited the elevator I found Tris standing out there.

"Hey is she ok?" I asked as I walked up to him with concern.

"She's in pain and waiting for you. Mom called, her and Dad are on their way." Tris explained and pointing to the room she is in.

"Ok thanks." I said before heading into the room and going over to Maya.

"Who are you?" the one nurse asked after she seen me appear.

"I'm the father." I explained to her as I kissed Maya's head and gripped her hand as she went into another contraction and coaxing her through the pain.

"It hurts." Maya told me after the contraction was over with crying.

"I know baby, soon you might be able to get an epidural to relieve the pain." I said wiping some hair away from her face as a nurse came back up to us.

"Ok Maya Dr. Sherman was called and he's on his way up here as we speak. Now I'm going to look and see how far you are ok." The nurse explained everything that was going before looking down between Maya's legs just as Maya went into another contraction.

"The contractions are ten minutes apart but is she able to get an epidural now? She's in so much pain." I asked the nurse as I grabbed Maya's hand and rubbed it gently.

"She's only at 2 cm, she won't be able to have one at least until 3 cm." The nurse explained to us as Maya started crying again.

"It'll be ok baby, just remember our son will be born soon." I said as I put my mouth near her ear and whisper softly into it.

"I know." Maya said softly causing me to kiss her softly.

After an hour she finally went up a cm and she was able to get the epidural causing her to not feel the sharp pain anymore and to finally able to relax with me coaching her.

Tris' POV

"How much longer will this take, I want to see my nephew already." I whined as I sat next to mom as the waiting room started filling up with all of Maya's and Owens fiends.

"Honey it could take hours. I was in labor with you for 14 hours and your brother even longer." Mom said to me putting a comforting hand on my shoulder as Dad was on the other side of her smiling to.

"How is she?" I suddenly hear voice from the entrance and seen Katie standing there with Jake looking like they raced all the way up here.

"Ok I guess no one's heard anything yet sweetie." Mom said letting Katie know what we know, nothing.

It was like this in the waiting room the girls all talking on one side and the guys on the other looking anxious like me or calm.

"We should get Maya flowers and like newborn diapers." Clare said on the other side of the room talking to Becky and Emma.

"That be a good I don't think they bought that yet." Dad said finally speaking up and looking over at the girls as Owen finally walked out.

"How is she?" Luke asked as we stood and looked at him with wonder.

"She's better now that she's had the epidural but she's only at 3 cm and the Dr. said it could be hours until he's born." Owen said starting to explain everything that's been going on.

"He's right it could be hours until she's finally able to give birth. I was in labor with your brother for 14 hours and you took 22 hours." Mom started to explain to Owen what she told me making him cringe.

"Hopefully she won't be in labor for that long. I wouldn't be able to stand to see her in that much pain. "Owen said shaking his head at mom as she went over and hugged him as a nurse came out of the room.

"Owen, Maya is calling for you and wondering if someone by the name of Katie is here?" The nurse told Owen and looking at the group for Katie.

"That's me.' Katie said then standing and heading into the room her sister was in.

"You guys could go home for a bit, like I said she could be in labor for hours." Owen said looking around at us all.

"Are you kidding me, your brother, father will be here the whole time until our grandbaby is born." Mom said smiling at Owen before walking over to Dad.

"We're staying to dude, no way are you getting rid of us." Peter said motioning towards him, Spinner and Emma.

'We'll be around for a bit longer dude." Luke said asserting for all our friends who all nodded along with what Luke said.

"Ok cool thanks guys. I'll let you know what's going on, but I need to get back to Maya now." Owen said thanking us all then leaving to go join Maya and Katie in the room.

And now we wait.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.

Author Note: Here we go with another chapter. A big thank you to Halawen for all your help in beta and co-writing this.

Owen's POV

It was eleven hours into Maya being into labor and the epidural could only do so much since Maya's still in a little pain and she only has 1cm to go until she could really start pushing.

"You're doing so good Maya just a little bit longer." I heard Katie comfort Maya as another contraction hit and I rubbed her arm in comfort.

"I know but I wish he was born already." Maya said quietly and smiling up at us as she squeezed my hand.

"Don't worry beautiful soon enough you'll be holding our beautiful little boy." I said kissing her forehead lightly as another contraction hit.

After the contraction was over I heard Katie talk to Maya "The contractions are only 4 minutes apart now chicken little, anytime now."

After another hour passed it was time to become parents after Dr. Sherman said those faithful words "You're at 10 cm's Maya. It's time to start pushing."

As they geared Maya up on the stirrups and the nurses helped Katie and I with the getup stuff we had to wear it was time to start pushing. Then I made my way to her side as Katie went behind Maya and positioned her to hold her up by the back and begin the countdowns when the Dr. tells Maya to push.

"Ok Maya, Owen ready to become parents." The Dr. asked us as he centered himself between her legs.

"Yes!" We said in excitement.

"Ok Maya next contraction I want you to start pushing ok." Dr. Sherman said smiling up at her with comfort.

"Ok." Maya said before a contraction hit and she grabbed a hold of my hand and squeezing it.

"10...9...8" I heard Katie whisper as I coached Maya along through the pushing "You can do it baby just two more big pushes." I whispered into her ear.

"Ok Maya again." The Dr. said starting everything over again.

When the pushes began getting harder we heard a new noise enter the room. Our son has been born.

"It's a boy!" I heard the Dr. say as Maya and Katie both started crying at the sight of the Dr. holding our son, even I got a little teary eyed.

"He's here baby." I whispered softly to Maya and wiping the tears away from her eyes as one of the nurses spoke up and caught our attention.

"Would the daddy like to cut the umbilical cord?" The nurse asked holding up the scissors and saying daddy making me realized as of now Maya and I where parents and that I'm a dad now as I walked over to our son and cut the cord.

"He's beautiful Maya!" Katie exclaimed looking over my shoulder at her nephew.

The nurse took our son and they cleaned him up, I went up to Maya taking her hand and kissing her softly.

"We have a beautiful son, just like his mama." I told her.

"Here you go, here's your son." The nurse said putting a wrapped up bundle in Maya's arms.

She smiled really big and kissed his forehead. "Hey there I'm your mommy and that's your Daddy and Aunt Katie." Maya whispered to him.

"Have you guys thought of a name yet?" Katie asks.

"Yeah but we want to tell everyone who's here all together." Maya explained as another nurse came over to grab our son to have him get his measurement's and then came back and set him in Maya's arms.

"You two have a good healthy size baby boy, 5lb 10oz and 19 inches long." The nurse told us smiling at us.

"I'm glad he's ok with being born a few weeks early." I said rubbing my knuckles light against his head.

"I'm going to go let everyone know he's arrived." Katie told us heading towards the doors.

"Let them know they can see Maya and the baby as soon as we get her into a room on the Maternity floor." I heard the nurse stop Katie and tell her what will be going on before Katie continued on through the doors.

"He's so beautiful and he's all ours." Maya said looking at our son before looking up at me and leaning up to kiss me.

"Yes he is, and now we can really start our future together." I said before the nurses came over and started getting Maya and the baby ready to be moved to a new room.

When everything was moved and they were both all setup I was ok to go and get everyone. As I made my way back to the waiting room I could see that some of them must have gone home to get some sleep.

"Hey who's ready to see the baby?" I asked everyone has I walked into the room catching their attention and casino them to jump up.

"Me!" All the girls in the room said in unison casing the others to snicker.

"Katie said he was born but didn't give us a name though." Peter said after they all stopped laughing.

"That's because we wanted you all to be in the room together with us when you found out." I explained before waving me hand for them to follow me to Maya's room.

When we walked into Maya's room I seen Maya laying down and the baby in the bassinet next to her.

"Hey guys." Maya said lightly as she raised her self-up against the pillows as I walked to where our son was and picked him up, walked over to Maya's bed and took a seat next to her looking up at the others who consist of my parents, Tris, Katie and Jake. Along with Peter, Luke, Clare, Becky, Adam, Eli, Spinner and Emma.

"Guys I like you to meet our son Chord Austin Milligan. Born at 9:05 A.M." I said proudly along with Maya as everyone looked on in admiration at us all.

"That's a beautiful name." Mom said walking up closer and congratulating us along with Dad.

"Thanks." Maya said looking down at Chord and smiling.

Everyone took a turn in holding Chord and complimenting us on now becoming a family.

"Don't forget you guys are all considered Aunts and Uncles to, so that makes you part of the family too." I said nodding at everyone including Emma, Spinner and Peter who've become like older brothers and sister to both Maya and me.

"Yeah and look how far we've come with all the drama and stuff." Adam said as he passed Chord over to Maya while having Emma who was closets to me reply back.

"He's right! Y'all had more drama than we did when we were at Degrassi." Emma said pointing between her and Peter and Spinner who nodded in agreement which caused us to laugh when the nurse walked in.

"Ok guys I think that's enough excitement for now the new mom and baby both need there rest." The nurse said shooing everyone out the door.

Maya's POV

Owen parked at the house and I could see all of our friend's cars out front and Katie's too but I already knew they were all going to be here to welcome us home.

"Welcome home Chord," I said taking him out of his car seat.

Owen got our bags and we walked to the door, Owen opening it for me.

"We're home," I smiled at everyone as they came in.

"Welcome home," almost the entire room said together and sleeping Chord fidgeted a little in my arms.

"Why don't you sit in the arm chair Maya, do you want anything to eat?" Heather asked me as I sit down with Chord in my arms.

"I would love something to eat, can someone take Chord?" I ask.

Just about everyone raises their hands but Tris steps up first.

"I'll take my nephew," Tristan says taking Chord from my arms then he walks over to the sofa and sits down next to Jenna and Zig and they start cooing over Chord.

"Thanks," I say to Heather as she hands me a plate and sets a drink next to me and she smiles at me.

"Are you glad to be home?" Clare asks as she sits down next to me.

"Very, it will be so nice to sleep in my own bed with Owen again. When do you get your brace off?" I ask Clare.

"I have a doctor's appointment on Thursday but I'm kind of worried, my wrist has been hurting a lot recently especially when I try and move it or my hand at all." Clare says twisting her mouth.

"I hope everything's okay; let us know how it goes okay?" I request.

"I will," she says smiling at me. "When is your first pediatrician appointment?" She asks.

"Thursday as well in the morning before school so Owen can come with us." I tell her just as the male misfits; Becky, Luke and Owen join us.

Everyone stays into the evening, everybody taking a turn to hold Chord, even Clare who managed to do it one handed. We all have dinner together before anyone that doesn't live in this house leaves. All of our friends from school say they'll come and visit tomorrow afternoon and Tris is getting me my homework and school work so I don't fall too far behind while I'm home with the baby. Once everyone leave's Chord yawns and so do I.

"I think I better feed him and get us both to bed," I tell Owen.

"Okay baby let's go to our room," Owen smiles kissing me softly.

We say good night to his parents and Tris and go back to our room. I go into Chord's portion of the room so I can feed him in a rocking chair when I see that we've been fully stocked with diapers and other essentials.

"Where did all this come from?" I ask Owen.

"Clare, Emma, Becky and Jenna got it all and put it all in here." Owen tells me.

"We sure are lucky to have such amazing friends." I smile. "Could you get out my pajamas and get my toothbrush and stuff out of the bag while I feed him?" I request of Owen.

"Of course," he smiles.

I give him a quick kiss but then Chord begins to cry so I sit down to feed him. By the time I have him fed, changed, swaddled and in his bassinet next to my bed I'm exhausted and after changing into my pajamas and getting ready for bed I fall into bed. Owen gets in kissing me gently and I fall asleep almost the second he takes his lips away, just barely hearing him tell me he loves me before sleep overtakes me.

Owen's POV

Maya and I have been asleep for few hours when I was woken by Chord who was in the bassinet near the bed and I looked over to see it was only 11:30 and I didn't want to wake up Maya. Luckily we discussed it and decided to bottle feed him and it was so I could feed him.

"Hey buddy you hungry?" I whispered quietly to him as I gently lifted him up and carried him out to the kitchen so we wouldn't wake up Maya and that all his formula was out there.

I got the formula already and heated it in the microwave and tested on my wrist when it was done and headed to the living room a sat on the couch and started feeding him his bottle.

"You're so perfect." I whispered to him as I held the bottle and watched him suck on it.

"You're going to be loved by everyone." I continued to talk to him and when I noticed he was done it was time to burp him. Luckily Mom told us to keep an extra blanket around to put over our shoulder in case he spit up after the burp.

I started walking back and forth in the living room lightly patted his back the way the birthing class coach showed us to help him burp. After a few minutes I finally heard a quiet burp and then saw he was out like a light already.

"Come on buddy let's get back to bed." I told him as I headed back into the bedroom swaddling him and placing him in the bassinet again, then quietly trying to get back in the bed so I wouldn't wake Maya.

"You could have woken me. You have school in the morning." Maya said quietly startling me.

"No way you needed your rest beautiful and I don't have to go back to school till Wednesday. Besides even if I did have to go I don't care if I get less sleep." I told Maya kissing her lightly and wrapping my arms around her.

We both fell back asleep for a couple of hours before we were woken again.

"I'll get him," I tell her.

"No you got him last time I'll get him," she yawns.

"No you need to sleep," I argue.

"So do you," she counters and Chord starts crying a little louder. "Let's both get him before he wakes the whole house." Maya suggests.

"Good idea, you pick him up and bring him to the bed and I'll go warm his bottle." I smile.

She gets out of bed and gets him from his bassinet while I go into the kitchen and get another bottle. I go back into the bedroom and hold Maya while she holds Chord and feeds him. I burp him when she's done and swaddle him again putting him back in the bassinet. Maya and I fall asleep again at least until he wakes up at three, this time she gets up and feeds him as I'm so tired I barely hear him but when he wakes up again just after six I get up and take him out to the living room.

"Get any sleep last night?" Mom asks me when I come out to the living room.

"Barely," I reply with a yawn.

"Well get used to it, you'll both feel sleep deprived for at least the first six months of his life." Mom tells me and I groan a little.

"Here why don't you give him to me, I'll feed and change him and bring him back into you guys before I have to leave for work so you guys can get at least a couple more hours of sleep." Mom says holding out her arms.

"Thanks Mom you're the best." I smile gratefully.

Handing Chord to his grandma and kissing her cheek I go back to the bedroom and get back in bed with Maya. Wrapping her in my arms I'm asleep almost as soon as my head hits the pillow.

Maya's POV

"Shhh." I whispered soundly into Chord's ear as he cried his little head off. After Heather brought Chord back in before she left for work Owen, Chord and myself were able to get about 2 more hours of sleep before Chord woke up. I got to him before Owen this time and realized he needed his diaper changed and took him over to the changing table and took off the soiled diaper and threw it in the diaper pail and cleaned him and powered his bottom and wrapped him in a new diaper as his crying dispersed, before taking him over to the bed and handing him to a now awake Owen before talking "Here hold him real quick I'm going to go grab him an outfit."

"No prob beautiful." Owen told me as he started rocking him and making faces at Chord like he's trying to get him to smile even though he's only a few days old as I went to pick an outfit of and came back quickly.

"Here baby I'll change him you go jump in the shower." Owen told me as he knew I wanted to shower and laid Chord on the bed gently and kissed me as he grabbed the outfit.

"Thanks babe." I told him as I went and grabbed a change of clothes and headed towards the bathroom to take a much needed shower.

After showering, and changing and combing the tangles out of my hair I headed back towards the bedroom and saw Owen in the kitchen making breakfast for us since it was close to 10 anyway.

"What you making?" I asked Owen coming up behind him and wrapping my arms around him.

"Chords out already. So I figure pancakes." Owen said turning to me holding up the batter and kissing me again before heading to the stove to start the pancakes.

"Sounds great. I'll setup up the table holders, we can watch TV while we eat in the living room with the baby monitor that Owen had sitting next to him as I went to grab the tables and set them up in front of the couch and got the silverware, plates, and syrup and butter out. By time the breakfast was done we plopped ourselves in front of the trays and began watching some show that I know nothing about and began eating.

Halfway through we were eating we heard crying coming from the monitor. Sounds like someone's up.

"I'll go get him." I told Owen as I pulled the tray away so I could stand and head towards our bedroom and headed towards the bassinet and scooped Chord up and try and see what's wrong.

"Oh buddy what's wrong." I cooed to him rubbing his back and seeing that he wasn't hungry and he didn't need another diaper changed, so I figure he just wanted to be held so I headed back to the living room and sat back next to Owen.

"What's wrong with him?" Owen asked concerned looking over and seeing Chord stopped crying.

"Nothing I think he just wanted to be by Mommy and Daddy." I told him smiling up at Owen then looking down at our baby boy.

"I'll never get used to being called Daddy but it's pretty amazing." Owen told me finishing his food then putting his arm behind me on the couch.

"Same with me being called Mommy." I told him.

"Here let me hold him you finish eating." Owen said picking Chord up out of my arms and started rocking him to see if he'd fall asleep while I began eating the rest of my breakfast.

After finishing and cleaning everything up we put Chord in the bassinet then Owen moved out the living room as we laid on the couch and switched between watching Chord and the TV.

"You know this feels so right. Like we were meant to be a family." Owen told me breaking the silence that consumed the room.

"I know what you mean. As much as it hurt when Cam turned his back on me I have no regrets because it led us here to this minute and this is worth all of it." I replied.

Owen smiled at me and joined our lips together for a soft kiss. Pretty much the whole day was us holding Chord, feeding and changing him and us getting some rest and food when we could. At least until school let out and Tris came home followed by all our friends, well everyone but Clare.

"Oh he's even more beautiful than before." Katie exclaimed holding her arms out to hold her nephew.

"Clare will be here in a little while she had a doctor's appointment for her wrist." Jake informs us.

"You two look tired maybe you should grab a nap while we're here. Between all of us I think we can feed him and change him." Adam offered.

"They're right Babe lets go get some sleep." Owen said pulling me off the couch.

"Okay but wake us up if you need to." I said following Owen to the bedroom.

"We have his diaper bag, there's bottles in the fridge go nap already." Tris insisted.

Knowing that Chord was being well taken care of by his aunt's and uncle's my body suddenly felt exhausted. Owen and I lie on the bed and fell asleep within a few moments. We woke up about an hour later when we heard lots of angry voices in the living room. I knew they couldn't be angry at Chord but I wanted to know what was going on and apparently so did Owen as he got up with me. We came out to see Clare had arrived, sitting on the sofa between the male misfits and Eli was holding her.

"What's going on?" I yawned sitting in arm chair on Owen's lap.

"Sorry we didn't mean to wake you guys." Jenna apologized.

"Its okay we got some sleep, what's wrong did something else happen?" Owen asked.

"No it's just the doctor said I was going to need surgery on my wrist, when that heals weeks of physical therapy. In other words I can't use this hand for another couple months at least and they said there was a chance I would never be able to use it like I did. Which is going to make a career as a journalist very hard if I can't even type." Clare lamented.

"Stupid Tori, I can't believe she did that and all she got was community service!" Tris says angrily.

"Yeah well she's paying for the surgery or her family anyway." Jake said through clenched teeth.

"I think the three of them need a lesson in civility." Jenna commented.

"Jenna you know as well as I do that Alli doesn't let go of grudges." Clare commented.

"Neither does Tori," Tris remarked.

"Maybe they need a different kind of lesson," Luke said.

"Yeah like stop messing with us or we'll kill you," added Eli.

"No, no fighting guys and you can't fight the girls. If going to court and having her family pay a lot of money didn't scare her into behaving I don't think anything will and trying to get revenge is only going to make them want to get back at you. Besides none of that is going to make my wrist miraculously better so it's all fruitless anyway." Clare pointed out.

"Clare's right, besides I'd rather our baby not have to see his daddy and uncles and aunts constantly in fights. Let's focus on how we can help Clare instead. If she can't use her right hand for another couple of months at least then she's going to need lots of it." I chimed in and Clare gave me a grateful smile.

"I'll take notes for you in all the classes we have together," Adam said.

"Me too," Becky and Jenna said together.

"Us big strong manly guys can carry your backpack and get your lunch and everything else so you don't have to lift a finger." Luke added and Becky gave him a look for the big strong manly guys comment.

"I can help you get undressed," Eli smirked kissing Clare's neck and she elbowed him lightly.

"Hey hey hey that's my sister, no undressing and no sexy time while I'm around." Jake scolded.

"Which is why we do it at my house or Adam's basement," Eli smirked and we all started laughing.

"Oh god," Clare said under her breath as her breath as her cheeks went red and she hid her face on Eli's shoulder.

Everyone stayed until Heather got home and started making dinner but they all promised to be over tomorrow. Amazingly Chord slept all the way through dinner allowing me and Owen to eat. After we ate, we fed and changed Chord and then the rest of the family watched him while Owen and I did some homework. By nine we were exhausted and it was time to get Chord down so after one last feeding we put him to bed and got ready for bed ourselves.

"I'll get the first feeding shift tonight Babe," Owen said as I climbed into bed and into his arms.

"Thanks, I love you and I love Chord and our family. Your parents, Tris, Katie and all our friends, we're lucky to have him and Chord is going to grow up so loved." I said with a small yawn.

"Yes he is," Owen smiled kissing me gently.

I fell asleep in the warm embrace of the man I love with our son sleeping in his bassinet, his soft breaths a beautiful lullaby to lull me to sleep.

Owen's POV

I drove me and Tris to school, I'd only been away from Maya and Chord for ten minutes and I already missed them like crazy. I parked the car and we got out to be immediately greeted by Luke and Becky who pulled in next to me.

"Hi Owen, Tristan. How's Maya and the baby? Are you glad to be back at school?" Becky asked in one breath.

"Becks let the man breathe," Luke reprimanded his sister.

"Sorry," she replied sheepishly.

"It's fine, actually I miss them more than I want to be back at school but they're both doing well." I tell her.

"Oh there's Adam and the other misfits," Becky chirps and skips ahead of us to greet her boyfriend.

As we made our way over to the Misfits we saw Zig and Jenna walking up with Dave and Connor behind them.

"Hey guys." Zig said as they meet up with us and we walked into the school.

"Hey." We answered in unison.

'Glad to be back Owen?" Jenna asked me as we made our way towards some of the lockers.

"Not really. I much rather be home with Maya and Chord." I pouted a little causing the others to laugh a little as the bell rang.

We made our way through the first few hours with me helping Clare with the note taking in 2nd hour and finally made it to lunch time.

"Thank god I'm starving." Zig said as we meet up at our usual table.

"You're always hungry dude." Luke said back at him.

"Let's just end this before it escalates now. All the boys here are always hungry." Clare stopped it before and argument broke out.

"True." Me and the guys said as some of the guys from the team walked up.

"Hey Owen how's Maya and the baby?" Bo asked me causing me to smile just at the thought of my girl and our baby.

"Great. Maya is off for a few weeks to stay home and take care of him but there both good. But I do have lots of photos' of them on my phone if you guys want to see them." I explained to them acting like a proud father.

"Sure." Everyone said causing me to get my phone out and start showing my photo gallery.

Everyone loved looking and commenting on certain photos and I loved every minute of looking at the photos of my family.

"You know if Maya finds out you took a picture of her asleep she's going to smack you." Luke told me knocking me out of my gaze as he stopped on a photo of Maya asleep with her arms around Chord on her chest laying on the bed.

"I know but she'll never find out." I told them making them laugh.

"Looks like some people aren't happy with us again." Becky said causing us to look at her and see the three amigos glaring at us.

"Tough shit I'm in too good of a mood to deal with them and they're just pissed cause they can't do nothing about it and got there asses kicked on Halloween." I told her having everyone agree with me as the lunch bell rang ending it.

"Only three more classes to go and then I'll be home to Maya and Chord." I thought to myself as I packed up and went onto my afternoon classes and doing a quick check in with Maya to see if they were both ok, hoping they would go by fast.

Throughout the rest of the day more friends and even teachers stopped me and asked how Maya and Chord were and getting compliments on how cute they were.

The day was finally over when in my last class Gym ended and I could finally go home after I showered. I headed into the changing room and jumped into one of the stalls and showered quickly. Luckily we didn't have hockey practice tonight so I could just go home.

"Hey beautiful how are you?" I asked Maya as I called her asking if she needed anything before I came home. Not realizing someone was watching me.

Cam's POV

It was the end of the school day and I was heading out to meet up with Alli and Tori when I stopped and saw Owen leaning against the other wall in front of the boy's locker room.

"Alright baby I'm going to meet Tris at the car then I'll be home soon. I miss you too. Love you too bye." I heard Owen say before he hung up and grab his stuff and leave.

After he left I stood there thinking of everything that has happened within the last several months. Maya tells me she's pregnant, I ditch her and she and Owen become a family. That aint right it should be me who is going to be called Daddy not him. It should be me sharing a bed with Maya and surrounded by dozens of friends.

Along with everything else that has happened I lose all my friends except for Alli, Tori and Dallas since everyone else sided with Maya on keeping the baby. I could have had a family by now and still had my friends with me. It shouldn't be Owen who's doing it all it should be me.

"Owen needs to pay for stealing my girl and my son." I thought to myself as I walked to meet up with the girls.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.

Author Note: Here we go with another chapter. Sorry it took a little longer but life became a bit busy at times. A big thank you to Halawen for all your help in the beta and co-writing.

Cam's POV

I left school a little early and went straight to the arena and the Ice Hounds locker room. I hated Owen for having the family and the friends I should have, for stealing them from me. Today I was going to get some payback, on him and Luke because I hated Luke too for choosing Owen's side. First thing I did was partially cut through the laces on their skates, then soaked both their gym bags with soda. Just to make it look like they weren't being singled out I poured soda in the gym bags of a couple of the other guys that they hung out with a lot. Then I put itching powder in their shoulder and leg pads. I left before anyone else got there and dumped all the evidence in a trashcan down the street before going back to the arena and being the last one in the locker room.

Owen's POV

We haven't really had any trouble from the three amigos since before we found out about Clare needing surgery on her wrist which will be before thanksgiving and has everyone becoming a nervous wreck. But today we had hockey practice so who knows things could change.

"Milligan how's your son?" Coach asked me as Baker and I made our way to our lockers to get ready since we left our bags here from last practice.

"Good sir. He's a week old and took him to the Dr.'s and everything looks good. Getting bigger every day and I love being around him." I told him how Chord's been since he was born.

"That's great. I'm glad everything's going spoof for you and Maya." Coach said walking into his office as I made it to my locker and opened it.

"What the hell!" Baker yelled causing some of us to look at him.

"What's wrong dude?" I asked just as I opened my locker while looking at him.

"Some fucker broke into my locker and cut the laces up." Baker said pissed and that caused a chain reaction from a few others as we opened up our bags and saw everything covered in soda.

"What the fuck, all my shit is messed up along with my laces to." I yelled pissed off.

"Who do you think done it?" Baker asked as he started emptying his bag and as I did the same along with the guys we hang with.

"I think I have a clue." I told him as I looked around the room and saw Saunders in the corner smirking as Baker also looked at him. "SAUNDERS! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" I asked pissed off as I made my way towards him.

"Nothing. I didn't do it." He said lying through his teeth just as the coach came out of his office.

"What's all the commotion?" Coach asked looking at us all.

"Saunders screwed up our hockey bags and cut the laces out of our skates Sir." Baker explained as I was too irritated to.

"Are you sure it was him?" The coach asked looking at Saunders and us for an explanation.

"Yeah we're sure. Since the only one that got hit with soda cover equipment where the ones who hang out with Owen and I. He's been starting shit since he found out Owen and Maya are together." Luke explained once more to the coach.

"Ok set your stuff aside and we'll get it all cleaned up and there's some extra laces in the bin over there. Get all that ready and suit up and head out to the ice." The coach told us what to do with the sticky stuff and to fix our laces before he talked again "Saunders I want you to stay here, we need to talk."

I was glad Coach had extra stuff for us to use and we suited up in our padding and jersey's and made our way out to the ice to do drills till coach came back out with Saunders.

But while we were practicing I kept feeling an itching sensation on my arms and legs since underneath the padding I don't wear anything since it makes it to warm to practice in.

"Dude what the hell is going on I'm getting all scratchy and shit where the pads go." Baker said skating up to me itching kike crazy like me.

"I don't know. I was fine until about 5 minutes ago. But let's just continue to practice and hope it stops." I told him as I started skating back to the coach and waited for his intrusion on what to do now.

"Ok guys today I want to practice defense. So partner up and each go to a part of the rink." Coach explained as Baker and I both once again started the scratching and hoping Coach didn't see it.

"Milligan! Baker! Come here." The coach yelled for us since apparently he saw us getting irritated and the scratching was stopping us from practicing.

"Yeah Coach." I asked.

"What are you two scratching at?" the Coach asked us curiously.

"We don't know why we keep getting itchy and stuff sir. We were fine till we put our padding on and stared practicing." Luke explained as I nodded along and started scratching at my shoulder as he was itching his leg.

"Well the way you two are I want you two to go in and be seen by the team Dr." Coach telling us making me want to high tail it out of here since I don't really like Dr.'s.

"I'm sure were fine coach it's probably just something that got put on our pads." I tell him as I try to weasel our way out of it.

"No come on besides I see some red patches on your arms Milligan." The Coach said forcing me to look and see the redness and guiding Baker and me back to the locker rooms to get looked at.

"Both of you strip down and get out of that gear," the team doctor said.

Luke and I stripped down and now that we'd been sweating in the gear a little could see a sort of thin white paste, in our pads.

"Looks like Saunders put itching powder in your pads. I'm going to go have another talk with him." Coach says walking out.

"You both need to go shower good, Milligan it looks like you have an allergy to the powder. I can give you a cortisone shot and some Benadryl, you should pick up some cortisone cream and more Benadryl on the way home. Get showered and come back and see me both of you." The doctor says.

We went out to the showers and washed up real good, Luke was feeling better but I still had a rash and was still itching. After we showered we wrapped towels around our waists and went back to the doc.

"Baker how are you feeling?" The doctor asked him as he gave me a shot.

"Much better since the shower," Luke replied.

The doc gives Luke a quick look and then looks back at me, he hands me a couple of pink pills and some water.

"Alright go pick up some cortisone cream and Benadryl, keep those rashes clean and come see me before practice tomorrow." The doctor says.

"Okay thanks Doc." I nod.

When we got to the locker room to get dressed we could hear coach yelling at Saunders from out here.

"I'm going to fucking kill Saunders!" Luke says as we start getting dressed.

"I'm going to kill him, bring him to life and kill him again!" I agree.

After we finished changing and grabbed our stuff and left the locker room we heard the Coach still going off on Saunders.

"Your suspended 3 games. Do you know something worse could have happened to Milligan and Baker then just allergic reaction?" The Coach yelled at Saunders while he tried talking but getting nowhere, before we left to head home.

"Haha he's suspended and the dick deserves it." Luke said laughing as we got into my car.

"I know but now he's probably going to try and start shit now." I said starting the car and leaving the parking lot.

"Yeah but we'll be ready bro." Luke said and having me agree and leaving silence in the car ride.

On the way home I stopped off at the drugstore and got the cortisone cream and Benadryl the Dr. told me to get and headed towards my house after dropping off Baker and still was silently pissed.

I got home and slammed the door without meaning to but I was pissed off! Tristan was doing homework at the table and looked up at me then I heard Chord start crying. Fuck I woke him up!

"What happened? Shouldn't you be at practice for like another hour?" Tris asks.

"Yeah I should be but fucking Saunders won't let things fucking go!" I grumble angrily as Maya comes out holding Chord.

"Sorry beautiful." I told her coming over to her and picking Chord up to calm him down.

"It's ok. Why are you home early?" Maya asked worried as Mom walks in looking curiously.

"What's with the slamming door?" Mom asks looking at me.

"Sorry Mom it was an accident. I'm just pissed at Saunders." I said calming down and Chord finally quieting down.

"What happened?" They all ask in unison and Mom continues "What's in the bag?"

"I'll tell you guys in a minute I'm going to put him down." I tell them leaving the room.

I take Chord back to our room and swaddle and put him in the bassinet. After making sure he was asleep I headed back into the living room and seen them all siting on the couch and I make my way and sit by Maya.

"So what happened Owen?" Mom asked again.

"Saunders decided he wanted to mess with me and a couple of guy's bags and cut the laces in our skates." I start to explain to tell on what has happened.

"Cam is such a prick, but that doesn't explain why your home early." Maya said leaning into me but I stop her.

"It has to do with this." I tell them as I take my shirt off showing off the rash that's all over my shoulders and some of my chest and my legs.

"Oh my god Owen what happened?" Mom asked getting up and looking at me closer.

"Saunders decided he wanted to do a little bit more to me and Baker and put itching powder in our pads, and to find out I'm allergic to it." I say as I look at everyone.

"Maybe I should take you to a Dr. to have that checked out." Mom said worriedly.

"The team Dr. already checked me out and I'm fine that's what the cortisone cream and Benadryl are for and for me to wash it to keep the rashes clean, and he wants me to come see him before practice." I tell Mom as Maya and Tris look on.

"Ok but it still bugs you after tomorrow I'm taking you." Mom says firmly and I know not to argue so I nod and that sends her on her way.

"I wish he would just leave us alone." Maya said leaning back into me.

"Him and the two bitches once we start getting back at them. We're meeting tomorrow after hockey practice to talk about it." Tris said comforting as he went back to his homework which thank god I finished mine before school got out.

"Do you have any work to finish baby?" I ask her kissing the top of her head.

"I just got to finish Math. I was working on that before you slammed the door." She explained to me.

"Sorry baby. Why don't we got into the room and I can watch Chord and you finish." I said standing up and helping her up and grabbing my medicine and headed into the bedroom.

Maya was able to finish her work and we could lay down a bit before Chord woke up for a changing then he fell back asleep and it was time for dinner and Dad coming home from work. All throughout dinner the rash wasn't itching which I was relieved. It lasted for a bit of Tris, Maya and I watching a movie in the living room and taking turns on taking care of Chord.

We were getting ready for bed when the itching started again.

"Damn it." I mumbled as I started to scratch everywhere.

"It bugging you again?" Maya asked as she sat next to me on the bed.

"Yeah can you grab the bag off the table please?" I asked her scratching.

Maya grabbed the bag and handed back to me and I took two more Benadryl and opened up the cortisone cream and looked up at Maya.

"Can you help put this on my shoulders please?" I asked her handing her the cream and sitting up straighter so she could get behind me to put it on. After spreading it everywhere the rash was we got in bed and hoped to fall asleep soon.

"I hope you feel better by the morning." Maya said looking over at me.

"So do I can't stand itching and I know Mom will drag me to a Dr. if it doesn't go away." I tell her kissing her and saying goodnight before falling asleep.

Throughout the night the itching stayed away and Maya and I took turns getting Chord till it was time to wake up and get ready for school.

"Hey Babe Tris and I will meet up with you and Luke after your practice with everyone else." Maya told me walking back into the kitchen where we were eating holding Chord.

"You bringing Chord?" I asked getting up and putting my plate in the sink and walked over to her.

"No your parents said they would watch him." Maya said smiling up at me then reaching and kissing me.

"Great." I told her after kissing her and picking up Chord from her and held him above my head.

"Owen how is the rash?" Mom asked as soon as she walked into the kitchen.

"It's still there but it went away some. I'm still going to take some Benadryl to see if it will help throughout the day." I explained to her hoping that was enough.

"Ok but if it's not gone completely by tomorrow I'm taking you." Mom said sternly still worrying and I go along with it even though it's Saturday tomorrow.

After that Maya and I went back into our room to get ready for the day. I changed into a shirt and jeans and a hoodie and grabbed my backpack and kissed Maya goodbye.

"At least with it being winter you can wear longer clothing so no one can see the rashes.' Maya said after kissing me.

"I know me to." I told her then leaving through the house with Tris and left for school.

When we reached the school I parked the car in the lot and we made our way into the building to find our friends. We found them all sitting around one of the tables talking.

"What's up guys what you talking about?" I asked as Tris and I sat at the open spots at the table.

"Clare scheduling her surgery." Adam told me waving his hand at Clare.

"When is it going to be?" Tris asked in worry.

"It's going to be a day before Thanksgiving which is good because I won't miss school and it will be just an outpatient procedure." Clare explained to us what will happen.

"Well I hope everything goes good." I told her before digging into my backpack for the Benadryl since some of the itch was coming back.

"What you looking for dude?" Eli asked.

"This." I told them picking up the pills before putting them in my mouth and drinking of my water bottle.

"Why?" Clare asked looking concerned.

"Baker didn't tell anyone I take it." I told them looking at Baker.

"I was waiting till you got here to tell them about what happened yesterday." He replied holding his arms up in defense.

"Well what happened?" Zig asked curiously.

"Saunders got suspended for three games last night for what he did to some of the guys and me." I started explain last night.

"Really that's great. But what did he do to you?" Jenna asked as some here clapping about Saunders getting suspended.

"He dumped soda into our hockey bags ruining some of our equipment, sliced the laces in Baker's and my skates, and put itching powder in Baker's and mine pads which caused me to find out I'm allergic to it and has rash on my shoulder's legs and chest." I rant off to them getting irate at the thought of our teammate.

"Are you ok?" Clare and Jenna asked in concern in their eyes.

"Yeah the team Dr. gave me a shot and had be buy the Benadryl and cortisone cream for it. It's gone away some but it still itches and the Dr. wants to see me before practice tonight." I calmed there worry down.

"Good. Are we still meeting after practice tonight to talk about getting the three back?" Zig asked us all just as the bell rang.

"Of course we are." Was heard all around before heading to class.

All through the day between classes and lunch the itching deceased but I took another Benadryl just in case. I acted like I was interested in what the teachers were saying but really I was thinking of revenge against the three amigos and couldn't wait to meet up with everyone else. At least by the end of the day I did have my homework assignments so it wouldn't look like I wasn't listening. Now all to do is make it through hockey practice.

"Can you clear me so I can go out to the ice?" I ask the team doctor as I knock on his door.

"Let's see the rash first son," the doc says. I take off my shirt so he can see my chest and arms first, then strip off my jeans so he can see my legs. "Okay it looks better and I'll clear you for practice but be careful, sweating could exacerbate it. I'll give you another shot of cortisone just to be safe. If you get too hot, feel short of breath or the itching gets unbearable come see me right away." Doc says.

"Thanks doc," I smile and head to the locker room.

"What'd he say?" Luke asks when I go into the locker room.

"He cleared me for practice just said to go back and see him if it gets hard to breathe or anything." I tell him.

"Cool coach checked all our gear and has Rookie running suicides already." Luke tells me.

I smile and start changing into my gear.

When we got out there we saw Rookie was still doing suicides and we made our way to the where the coach was standing watching on.

"Milligan what did the Dr. say?" the coach asked as I came into his eye vision.

'He gave me the clear to practice and gave me another shot. He just told me to go see him again if it gets hard to breath or anything." I explained at what the Dr. said.

"Good you better let me know if you have trouble. Now I want you and Baker to start the drills and make sure Saunders does then and does a little extra." The coach said before blowing his whistle to get the others attention and told them what he told us.

After doing some more stick handling drills and shooting at the net, the coach called us over for a team meeting.

"Ok guys so far this season were 3-0 and we want to keep it that way. Our next game is Tuesday and were facing a pretty tough team so I want you guys to work on your defense and scoring techniques." The coach explained to us on what team were facing against.

Practice ended an hour later and Baker and I got ready to head to the Dot to meet up with everyone else. We gathered our stuff and nodded bye to some of the guys we talked to and headed out to my car since Luke let Becky take his to Adams house.

"I can't wait to start talking about getting back at those three for all the shit they've been pulling." Luke said on the way to the Dot.

"I know with the whole Clare getting hurt, Maya and Zig both getting bad mouthed, and of course the shit with Saunders pulling on you and me, it needs to be something good to be pulled on all of them and separately to." I tell him getting pissed just at the thought of the stuff some of us went through.

"We will dude, don't worry." Baker assured me as pulled up to dot and saw the others there already. As we got out Baker grabbed his stuff and put it in his car and we made our way into the Dot and sat down with the others.

"Hey guys." I greeted everyone and kissing Maya hello.

"Hey just in time we were just about to start talking about getting back at the three amigos." Adam said as the other voiced agreements.

"Got anything yet?" I asked putting my arm around Maya.

"No!" was heard all around the table then hearing Peter's voice from behind us.

"Declan, Holly J surprised to see you guys here?" I looked and seen Anya's best friend and her boyfriend standing at the door.

"Peter hey, we were just in town to visit some family." I heard Holly J say as I saw Clare jump up.

Maya's POV

Me and all the others heard Peter greet some people who I guess he went to school with. I look behind me and see a couple standing there talking to Peter. The girl was short with long red hair and the boy was tall with dark hair and was lanky looking. Clare must have known them to since she jumped out of her seat and happily walked over to them.

"Declan! Holly J!" Clare said getting their attention.

"Prop Master Clare! Baby Edwards!" They said at the same time each giving her a hug.

"How you been Clare?" Holly J asked before noticing her brace "And what happened to your wrist?" causing the Declan guy to look to.

"It's kind of a long story which involves the rest of them." Clare tried to downsize it and wave her good hand at us.

"Milligan?" I heard Holly J say to my boyfriend.

"Sinclair nice to see you again." I heard Owen grumbled loudly causing me to put my hand on his arm.

"Declan, Holly J that's Zig, you guys know Jenna and Owen, that's Owen's girlfriend Maya, Adam's girlfriend Becky and her brother Luke. Holly J you know my boyfriend Eli and best friend Adam, guys this is Declan Coyne." Clare introduces everyone.

"Coyne as in Fiona?" Adam asks.

"Yeah my twin," Declan nods.

"Okay so what happened to your wrist Baby Edwards?" Holly J asks as Clare takes her seat again and Declan and Holly J join us.

"Well it involves Maya's ex who got her pregnant and then left her, Clare's former best friend Alli and Maya's former best friend Tori." Eli tells them putting an arm around Clare's shoulders.

Over the next hour all of us fill Declan and Holly J in on everything the amigos had done to us and how we all came together as friends.

"Now we want to get revenge on them but nothing too extreme that it'll get us suspended or arrested." Owen tells them finishing our story.

"Public embarrassment is always a good way to get revenge," Holly J tells us.

"I think I heard Tori mention to Cam that she's participating in a pageant next weekend, maybe we can find some way to embarrass her there?" Tris suggests.

"She and Tori talk in the girls locker room a lot," Jenna says.

"Yeah I've heard them; talking about the things they've done to us and how much they hate us." I say.

"Tori's always talking about what a good person she is at those pageants and pretending to be sweet and innocent if we could catch her on tape talking to Alli then we could play it at the pageant and expose her for the bitch she truly is." Zig remarks.

"Yeah that would bring her down a notch, don't we have pictures of her picking up trash on community service?" Owen asks.

"Yeah we do," I reply.

"We could blow it up and show it in the background while we play the tape." Owen says.

"Good idea, embarrassing pictures are always the worst." Declan nods.

Clare suddenly gets a very mischievous grin on her face. "I have an idea," she says under her breath but we all hear her and look at her. "I'll tell you guys later, I don't even know if it'll work yet." She tells us.

"What about Cam?" Owen asks with clenched teeth.

"Yeah he's been sabotaging us at practice and he's been a real prick, everyone thinks he's this sweet young hockey star but after what he did to Maya, me and Owen and the rest of us I think the world needs to see what a prick he really is." Luke says.

"Well Clare's still the best writer I know and we go to Harvard, maybe you should have her write an article for the paper, a tell all about everything Cam has done and people will no longer think he's a sweet young hockey star." Declan suggests.

"I love it and we should send a copy to his hometown so he's no longer the hometown hero." I smile.

"What do you say Clare you gonna be our Lois Lane and expose Cam in the school paper?" Owen asks her.

"More than happy to," she smiles.

"Then it's all set I can set a tape recorder in the girl's locker room tomorrow and try to get Tori on tape." Jenna says, she doesn't mention Clare or Maya because Clare can't do gym with her wrist and Maya wouldn't be back to school til after Thanksgiving.

"I've known Tori for years I'll look for a good embarrassing picture of her tonight." Tris says.

"And I'll start on an article tonight, it's a good thing mom bought me that software that writes when you talk." Clare tells us.

"Sounds like everything is getting worked out, we should go but we'll be in town for a few days we'll see you guys again before we go." Holly J says as she and Declan get up.

Clare gets up to hug them and then they leave.

We talked more for about 20 minutes after Holly J and Declan left until we realized how late it was getting and some of us still had homework to finish. So we bid Peter goodbye and all went our separate ways to our own houses for the night.

Owen's POV

"Bye Buddy Daddy's got to go to work." I say picking up Chord and kissing him goodbye before handing him to Maya. "I'll be home around seven," I tell Maya before kissing her goodbye.

"Have a good day," Maya smiles.

I say goodbye to Mom and Tris on my way out and drive to work.

"Hey Owen," Peter greets me when I go in.

"Hey it looks busy," I comment seeing all the kids in there.

"Yeah it's been like this all morning," Peter tells me as I clock in and get to work.

Around three it starts to slow down and we're down to just a few customers when Clare comes in.

"Hey Clare," Peter and I say in unison.

"Hey guys, hazelnut mocha to go please." She says putting money on the counter and I ring her up. "Peter how long does it take to get to TU by bus from here?" She asks.

"About half an hour why you thinkin' of applying early?" Peter jokes with her.

"No I have to go see someone there I think can help us with revenge on Alli." She informs us as I hand her coffee to her.

"Sweet who?" I ask.

"An old boyfriend of hers," Clare says.

Suddenly Peter's head shoots up to look at her. "You're going to talk to Johnny DiMarco? By yourself? I don't think so. Owen go with her." Peter commands me.

"Peter I'm going to see Johnny not Bruce, Johnny was never that bad." She says giving him a look.

"Maybe not but he doesn't associate with the best people, besides you're fresh meat walking into a university dorm and everything about you screams innocence I'll feel better if you go with someone and I have to stay here." Peter comments.

"He has a point Clare I'll go with you." I nod.

"Thanks Owen I'll keep you on the clock." Peter smiles with relief.

"I don't need a babysitter and I'll just tell any guy that comes up to me that I have a boyfriend." Clare says in a slightly offended tone.

"Knowing you had a boyfriend didn't stop Fitz from forcing you to go to Vegas Night, or me from hitting on Alli that night. I'm not going as your babysitter I'm going as your friend that doesn't want anything to happen to you. Besides we can take my car so you don't have to take the bus." I insist.

"Fine," she sighs.

I talk off my apron and stash it behind the counter walking with Clare out to my car.

"Wasn't Fitz friends with DiMarco?" I ask as I start driving us to TU.

"Yeah when I was in grade nine Fitz hung out with Johnny and Bruce and Reese until he moved." Clare tells me.

Surprisingly Clare knows where to park and how to get to DiMarco's dorm and his dorm room number. Just like Peter and I thought more than a few guys give Clare a close look but a good glare from me and they look away, she doesn't even seem to notice. She knocks on Johnny's dorm room and after a few seconds it opens. DiMarco looks at me and I nod to him, then he looks at Clare, it takes a minute but you can tell when he finally recognizes her.

"Clare hey uh come in, what happened to your wrist? I know you too you went to DeGrassi uh…" DiMarco says letting us in.

"It's Owen he was friends with Fitz too. My wrist got broken it needs surgery." Clare tells him.

"How'd it get broken? I don't recall you playing any sports." DiMarco comments.

"Alli and her two partners in crime pushed Clare near the caf; she caught herself on her wrist and shattered a bone." I tell him.

"No way I thought Alli was your best friend?" DiMarco replies.

"They were best friends but Alli's turned into a real bitch, actually that's why we're here." I tell him.

After filling DiMarco in on everything he agreed to help. Clare asked him for any embarrassing pictures or letters or anything. Johnny gets a box from his closet and gives Clare four exposing pictures of Alli and two love letters she wrote him.

"These are great thanks Johnny," Clare smiles.

"Yeah sure, let me know how it goes and how your surgery goes." DiMarco says.

"I will bye Johnny," she says.

"Bye guys, you still see Fitz?" He asks.

"Man that's a whole nother story for another time." I tell him as we leave.

Clare and I walk back out to my car and I take her home before driving back to the Dot. I tell Peter what we did and that I'm glad I went with Clare. He leaves soon after since his shift is over and as soon as I'm off a couple of hours later I race home to be with Maya and Chord. She eats dinner with me having waited until I got home to eat and then I take a shower and sit with her in bed while she feeds Chord.

"It was sweet of you to go with Clare today and I'm glad you did even though she probably would have been fine." Maya says after I tell her about work and my outing with Clare.

"I'm glad I was there too I am curious to see what she does with the pictures and love letters though." I tell Maya.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon, I love you." Maya says kissing me softly as Chord falls asleep in her arms.

"I love you too," I smile holding her close and thinking how lucky I am.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.

Author Note: Hey what you know an update. Sorry about the long wait life decided to be a drag. A big thank you to Halawen for all your help in Beta and Co-Writing. Let me know what you think.

Owen's POV

"Bye Baby see you later tonight since I got to work after school." I kiss Maya goodbye who was holding Chord also.

"You don't have practice tonight?" Maya asked after kissing her.

"Nope Coach said no practice since we got a game tomorrow." I tell her before following behind Tris and leave for school.

We made it to school and parked and headed on in to meet up with everyone else. We found them in our usual spot near the doors and sat down with the rest.

"What's up guys?" I ask sitting next to Zig while Tris went to sit by Luke.

"Clare was just telling us about her idea for Alli." Becky said leaning against Adam.

"Yeah I went with her Saturday to get the shit that was needed. We decided to go to the Dot again for lunch so why don't we talk about it there so no unwanted ears hears about it." I said waving my hands near the objects of the revenge.

"Good idea." Zig said and having the others agree since the bell rang letting us know class will begin soon.

The morning was a big drag as I made it through my classes. Between getting dirty looks from the passing amigos and wanting it to become lunch time already I was being impatient and really just wanted to get the day over with and work and go home and spend time with Maya and Chord. Finally the bell rang and I put my stuff in my locker and went to the front of the school to meet up with everyone else.

"So who's riding with who?" Zig said stopping next to me as everyone else begin arriving.

"You, Tris and Jenna with me, and everyone else in Luke's car since we got the two biggest." I tell him as we walked out of the school and to our cars.

We got into the cars and I headed out first with Baker's car behind me and made our way to the dot with just the sound of the radio playing. We made it to the Dot and parked and got out and headed inside, and to my surprise when I followed the others in as they went to go get a table in the empty Dot I spotted Peter sitting at the bar stool holding Chord.

"So did you go to my house and kidnap my kid or is my girl here somewhere?" I ask walking up to him getting his attention off Chord for a moment.

"Oh yeah dude I left George in charge and snuck over to your house and found Maya asleep and took off with her kid." Peter said sarcastically "She went to go use the bathroom and she put his stroller behind the bar." Peter tells me just as Maya walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey baby, I didn't know you guys were going to have lunch here." Maya said stopping at me and kissing me hello.

"Yeah we figure it was better to talk here then around the three amigos." I tell her before turning and grabbing Chord from Peter's arms.

"Good idea I just came for some lunch and figure it'd be good for some fresh air." Maya said grabbing Chord's diaper bag and we went over to the others with Peter behind us who took all our orders.

"Did you two walk here? It's getting to be freezing outside Babe I don't want you guys walking in the cold you two could get sick." I say realizing that was the only way she could have gotten here since she doesn't drive for another year and a half and my parents are at work.

"I bundled him up well and he still is and I'll be fine Owen don't worry." Maya told me as we sat down and waited for our food and Maya took over of holding Chord.

Our food finally came and we decided to talk revenge after we ate so we began eating, well everyone but Maya who was trying to hold Chord and eat.

"Here Maya you eat and let me see my nephew, I'm already finished any since I just ordered a sandwich." Luke said taking Chord out of her arms and started making faces at him.

"You do realize he's almost two weeks old Luke. He doesn't know what you're doing." Becky told him smartly making us laugh and him blush.

"Shut up Becks." He said then it quieted down.

It was quiet around the table with everyone finishing their lunches when Luke spoke up silencing the quiet.

"Ok I think it's time for him to go back to his parents cause the smell I'm smelling I think it's time for a changing." Luke said suddenly lifting Chord away from him a little.

"Aww you sure you don't want to do it Uncle Luke." I said sarcastically earning an eye roll.

"No thank you." Was all he said as Maya stood up.

"Here give him to me I'll go change him." Maya said before I started to stand to.

"No babe you finish eating I'll do it." I say grabbing the diaper bag then grab Chord from Luke and took him into the washroom and pulled down the changing table in there.

"Woo. Baker was right you are one stinky baby, but I love you anyway." I say after I unbundled him and took off the diaper and letting the smell get worse.

After wiping and cleaning him off, and throwing the dirty one in the waste bin, I powdered and put on a new diaper. I bundled him back up and made sure it was fully together I put the diaper bag back together scooped Chord back up and made my way back out to everyone else. Just as I walked out of the bathrooms I heard the bell ring on the door and looked up and to my surprise and the others apparently saw Drew and Bianca walk through. They were back.

"Hey you guys are back!" I exclaim going over to them.

"Hey big bro thanks for telling me you and Bianca were coming back today." Adam says sarcastically as he gets up and comes over to hug Drew and Bianca.

"Sorry Adam we didn't tell Mom and Dad either." Drew says hugging Adam.

Drew and Bianca look at the table with everyone else and then look back at me.

"Shouldn't you have graduated last year?" Bianca asks.

"And since when do you and Luke Baker hang out with my brother and his friends and your brother and his friends?" Drew inquires.

"And whose baby is that?" They ask together.

"Uh maybe you guys should sit down with us it's a long story." Adam says.

Drew grabs a couple of chairs and Clare and Jenna make room between them so Drew and Bianca can sit.

"Clare what's wrong with your wrist?" Bianca asks as she sits next to Clare.

"It's part of the story," Clare replies.

"Well it all started when I found out I was pregnant. Tris and Owen's were the first to find out and took me to a clinic for a real pregnancy test. When I told Cam I was pregnant he flipped out and said he wanted nothing to do with me or the baby. My parents lost it and kicked me out, that's when Luke found out he found me at the Dot and let me use his phone to call Owen. The Milligan's were nice enough to let me move in so I had somewhere to stay. Tori turned her back on me and hates me now because I got pregnant." Maya is explaining when Clare cuts her off.

"She's not the only one Alli became a total bitch and started spreading rumors about Maya. The rest of us stood by her and stood up for her and stopped being friends with Alli, Tori and Cam." Clare says.

"I got held back and after finding out about Maya and having her move in and Cam turn into a total dick weed I fell for her and we're together now. We named him Chord Austin and he's our baby, Cam's totally out of the picture." I tell them.

"Well sort of Cam, Tori and Alli have become a little clique and we call them the three amigos. They've done nothing but cause trouble for all of us. Aside from just being rude, calling us names and pestering us whenever they see us Cam cut the laces on mine and Owen's skates, poured soda in our gym bags and put itching powder in our pads. Turns out Owen's allergic, he got a rash." Luke informs them.

"Wow and Cam seemed so sweet," Bianca says.

"Yeah well the brace on Clare's wrist is because Tori assaulted her. She shattered a bone and she's having surgery the day before Thanksgiving." Eli tells them.

"So after Cam's stunt in the locker room, not to mention he's been deliberately shooting pucks at us and stuff like that and Tori and Alli's assault on Clare we decided it was time for some revenge. So Tris is going to look for an embarrassing picture of Tori since they were friends since kindergarten. Then because she's always running her mouth Jenna's going to put a tape recorder in the locker room. Then at her next pageant this weekend we'll play the tape and put up the picture during her interview portion." I inform them when Eli interrupts me.

"My beautiful and talented girlfriend is going to write an article exposing Cam for the dick he is, abandoning Maya and then pestering her, Owen and the rest of us. We'll publish it in the school paper and send a copy to his hometown where he's hailed as a hero but I'm betting he won't be after that." Eli tells them.

"It all sounds good but what about Alli's revenge?" Bianca asks.

"Clare seems to have that all figured out but she hasn't told any of us yet." Zig replies and we all look at Clare expectantly.

"Owen went with me yesterday to Johnny DiMarco's place and he gave us some pictures of Alli, very exposing pictures of Alli and a couple of love letters she wrote to him that include her confessing a few things. My plan is to make 2 different posters with copies of one of the letters and two of the pictures. Like an election poster only instead of the tagline reading vote for Alli it can be something like Alli's a slut. We'll make bunches of copies and put them up all over the school and by her house. I want to make two since I'm sure the first one will get taken down we can put up the second one." Clare enlightens us all.

"I love it!" Maya smiles.

"Brilliant Clare," I praise her.

"Geez we're gone for a year for the school at sea and we miss everything. I've never liked Alli very much and we'll be happy to help you guys get revenge now that we're back." Bianca tells us and Drew nods.

"Awesome thanks guys," Maya says.

We stayed all through lunch talking with Drew and Bianca and filling them in on more stuff like the two parties the three amigos crashed. Becky was the first that realized we needed to head back to school right now or we'd be late.

"I don't want you to walk home in the cold Babe, I'll drop off Tris, Zig and Jenna and come back to take you home." I tell Maya.

"But then you'll be late." She argues.

"We'll take Maya and Chord home you shouldn't be late." Drew says.

"Thanks guys I appreciate it, I'll see you tonight after work." I say kissing Maya and Chord.

"You got a job?" Bianca says somewhat sarcastically.

"Yeah Clare got me a job here." I tell them.

"Cool we'll have to come back because you in an apron is something I have to see." Bianca snickers.

I scowl at her then leave with the group, we pile back into mine and Luke's cars and head back to school.

I walked into work after school to see it was steady but not super busy. I went behind the counter and grabbed my apron and went into the employee lounge and dropped my keys and phone in my locker before clocking in and heading back out and started taking orders and talking to Peter.

"Hey man." I said as I took a order from a customer and rang her out since it was just a coffee.

"Not a whole lot it's been like this since you guys left earlier, but it is toning down a bit." Peter said getting the lady's drink ready.

"I can see that. At least with the way it's going time will go by fast and I can get home quicker to Maya and Chord." I say grabbing a cloth and wiping down the counter.

It was quiet and a steady pace for half hour until it was a little after 5 and it slowed down a bit, and I only had two more hours to go. So Peter and I started cleaning up around the Dot some since it was a little clear.

"Hey do you mind switching on Saturday my dad just dumped my sister on me without even asking first." Peter asked leaning against the counter.

"You have a sister?" I asked shocked since I never heard him mention anything about his family.

"yeah she's three, I love her but my dad's a dick so I don't see her much unless my dad pulls one of his stunts like now, so I got to watch her in the morning." Peter said shaking his head at the thought.

"Yeah sure I don't mind I don't have a game that night so I can spend it with Maya." I tell him.

"Thanks man." Was all he said before heading into the back to switch us around I guess.

I checked the coffee machine and noticing it was low began filling it when I heard the door chime and knew Maya was there before even turning around.

"Hey it's the most beautiful girl in the world, our beautiful son, my favorite brother and the second most beautiful girl in the world." I smiled seeing Maya walk in with Chord, Tris and Clare.

"Hey we figure we come eat here since your parents went out to eat with friends and you get off in 15." Maya said walking over carrying the carrier and kissing me hello.

"Sounds good to me baby." I tell and waving them over to a table.

"How you guys get here anyway, you know I don't want you guys to walk and end up getting sick." I said turning to look at Maya and Tris.

"Were fine bro, besides Clare drove us since Eli has family stuff to do." Tris said waving his hand like it was nothing and sitting next to Clare.

"You what!" Both me and another person said out loud causing us to look and see Peter standing there.

"Clare you drove here, but your wrist is still hurt." Peter said walking over to us.

"I was fine guys it was only a short drive from Owens house to her and I was careful." Clare said trying to calm her 'brother' down.

"Fine but me or Peter will be driving you home." I said sternly not giving her an option either.

"So what you guys doing here anyway?" Peter asked as Chord started getting fussy and Maya picked him up.

"Mom and Dad are out to eat with friends so we came to eat here since Owen gets off in a few." Tris said to Peter.

"Well go head and write down your guys order along with yours so it'll be ready when you get off, and Zig's to since he just walked in." Peter told me causing me to look and see Zig walk in and head towards us.

"Ok thanks man." I tell him before getting my girls, bro and mine order.

I put the orders in and Zig sat down with Clare and Maya, I start wiping down some tables and the door chimes again so I look up to see Drew and Bianca.

"Owen in an apron there's a sight I never thought I'd see," Bianca teases and I smack her lightly with my towel.

"You guys want to order you can sit with the rest of us," I tell them nodding to the table in the corner.

"Cool we'll order from Peter," Drew says and he and Bianca walk to the counter.

I finish my shift just as our orders are ready and Peter helps me bring them to the table. I sit between Maya and Clare and we all start eating and listening to Bianca and Drew telling us about their semester away.

Maya POV

"Watch Chord for a minute baby I have to use the bathroom," I told Owen.

"Of course Baby," he smiled and kissed me gently.

"I'll go with you," Clare said getting up. We went into the bathroom and into stalls; Clare was done first and went out to the sink. "I can't wait until I have use of my other hand, I feel like I've been one handed forever and I'm sure Eli and the rest of you are tired of taking notes for me and everything." She complains as she starts washing her hands.

"Nonsense none of us mind helping you, anyway your surgery is pretty soon right?" I ask her as I start washing my hands.

"Yeah but I still won't be able to use it for 2 or 3 weeks after the surgery, hopefully I'll have use of my hand again by…" she stops talking and I look over to see the three amigos in the girl's bathroom.

"Look it's the slut," Tori mocks.

"And the prude," Alli taunts.

"You three were banned get the hell out!" Clare snaps at them.

"Make us," Cam challenges.

"I wonder how much Owen would like you without any hair," Tori says with an evil look.

"Maybe we can break you're other wrist," Alli says to Clare. They're blocking the door so we can't get out.

"I say we break the whole arm," Cam chimes in.

We can't get out but we can scream for help, Clare and I seem to have the same idea as we look at each other and then open our mouths wide to call for Owen and the others.

"OWE…"

"PETE…"

That's as far as we get as Tori grabs my hair and shoves me at Cam! I don't see what they do to Clare but she cries out in sharp pain so I have a feeling whatever Alli did it involved her already hurt wrist. This was not only mean even for Alli but stupid on her part because Clare's shrill and painful scream is loud enough to be heard in the café as I hear a bunch of people running back to us. The bathroom door bursts open and Cam lets go of me as Owen's very pissed off face appears. Owen takes my hand and puts his arm around me.

"What the fuck are you three doing here?!" Owen growls at them.

"You three are banned," Peter reminds them.

"Let's throw them out and teach them a lesson!" Bianca says quickly grabbing Tori and Alli by their hair, holding tightly and before they can try and fight she rams their heads together which makes a cracking sound echo in the bathroom and the two girls make pained grunts. "Come on you fucking bitches I'm back in town now and you mess with my friends you mess with me!" Bianca tells them dragging them out by their hair.

"You're mine," Drew says to Cam.

"They deserved it!" Cam says and then Drew hits him so hard Cam falls to the floor.

Drew picks him up over his shoulder and follows Bianca outside.

"Where's Chord?" I ask looking up at Owen with worried eyes now that the three amigos are gone.

"Tris is with him he's fine baby are you okay?" He asks me kissing me gently.

"I'm fine but Cl…" I stop realizing I haven't seen or heard Clare since everyone burst in the room. "Clare?!" I exclaim looking around to find her under the sinks sweating and pale and looking like she's in terrible pain.

"Clare are you okay?" Zig asks going over to her.

"Yeah I'm fine just staying out of the line of fire," she tells us but her voice is thin and she sounds like she's in horrible pain.

"Then why do you look like you're about to throw up?" Peter asks as he goes over and picks her up.

"I take it that scream we heard was from you Clare?" Owen questions.

"They said they were going to hurt her other arm," I tell them.

"Did they hurt your good wrist?" Zig asks.

"No," Clare shakes her head.

"You're holding your right wrist again what happened?" Owen questions her.

"I hit Alli with my good hand but she slammed my bad one onto the edge of the sink and held it there." She manages to tell us with pained breaths.

I feel Owen tense up with anger and see Peter and Zig do the same but before any of us can do anything Bianca and Drew come back in.

"We kicked their asses they'll think twice before coming back in here, what's wrong with Clare?" Bianca asks.

"Fucking Alli hurt her already hurt wrist; I think she needs to go to the hospital." Owen tells them.

"We'll take her, we'll call my brother and Eli to meet us there." Drew says holding his arms out to take Clare from Peter.

"Good call us and let us know will you I need to get my family home and I'll drop you off Zig." Owen says as Drew takes Clare from Peter.

"Guys my wrist is hurt not my ankle, I can walk." Clare protests.

"Nope!" We all say at the same time.

Drew takes Clare out and we all follow Tris looks up from Chord watching Clare being carried out.

"What happened where are they taking Clare?" Tris questions.

"The hospital Bhandari slammed her hurt wrist into the sink. They'll call us and let us know how she is come on I gotta get you guys home." Owen tells his brother.

We gather up all of our stuff and say goodbye to Peter getting in the car and driving home.

"Will you let me know when you hear about Clare?" Tris requests when we get home after dropping off Zig.

Owen nods and Tris goes upstairs and we go back to our room. I sit on the bed in Owen's arms while feeding Chord and then get him ready for bed. While I'm swaddling Chord Owen's phone rings and he leaves the room to talk.

"Was that Drew and Bianca? Is Clare okay?" I ask quietly when he comes back in.

"One of the bones in her wrist got shattered again and one of the bone fragments lodged in her vein and they're operating on her wrist now. Drew said the doctor said she'd be okay and she'll probably still need the other surgery but she won't be at school tomorrow and her wrist is worse now, she won't have use of it for at least another month." Owen informs me as he takes me in his arms.

"Poor Clare I wish we could be there for her but I don't want to leave Chord." I say cuddling into Owen.

"I know me too but Drew, Bianca, Adam, Eli, Luke, Becky, Jake, Katie and Jenna are all there with her and Drew promised to keep us informed. We should get ready for bed." Owen tells me.

"I love you," I tell him.

"I love you too." He smiles and then we share a loving kiss.

Tristan's POV

We arrived at Tori's pageant, I'd been to a few of these but we were friends then and this time was different. With me was my brother, Maya, Adam and Clare whose arm was in a sling again after the other night. We were her to get revenge on Tori for all the horrible things she'd done to us.

"I'm going with Adam to help him set this stuff up you three save us seats." Owen instructed as we walked in.

"Okay be careful don't get caught," Maya says kissing Owen gently.

"We won't and hey make sure Clare doesn't use that arm or hit or anything I don't want you back in the ER bad enough you have another surgery soon." Owen says.

"I'll be fine," she says rolling her eyes and the three of us walk down the aisle to get seats in the middle.

"Tris? Maya?" Both of us heard our names being called and all three of us turned and see Tori's parents walking up too us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Santamaria hi." I said in awkwardness' as Maya nodded hello as Tori's parents stopped in front of us.

"We haven't seen either of you at the house in a long time, are you kids not hanging out anymore?" Mrs. Santamaria said making us realize that they are about to find out how their daughters really been acting.

"Oh well we sorta had a big blow up last year and we really haven't made up but we still came to root for her." Maya said coming up with the first thing before I could even think.

"Well that's a shame but it's still nice of you to cheer her on." Mr. Santamaria said smiling.

"Of course but we better find seats before it fills up." I said nodding goodbye before pulling Maya with me and Clare following as we find seats of 5 and sit down.

"Oh boy." Maya said breaking the silence.

"What's wrong baby?" We heard from behind spooking the three of us and causing us to jump a little and we turned to see Owen and Adam standing there.

"Geez guys why you do that?" Clare asked.

"Sorry." Owen said getting in his seat next to Maya and Adam on the end so he could get out quicker and turn the computer recoding on. "What happened?"

"We ran into Tori's parents and we had to lie through our teeth." Maya said leaning into Owen as he wraps his arm around her shoulder.

The pageant started and all the girls came out in evening gowns. We didn't want to put up the embarrassing pictures or play the recording until Tori went up to answer her question. We figured it was the best time to do it but it also meant that we had to sit through everything else because the questions were always near the end. Clare seemed to get bored or was in pain or something real fast because she was using Adam as a pillow after about an hour. Maya was wrapped in Owen's arms and looked almost ready to fall asleep by the time they came around to the questions.

"Be right back," Adam said getting up.

"Be careful," Clare said to him and off he went.

Tori was the fourth one up, she was wearing a bright pink dress and a confident smile I couldn't wait to wipe off her face.

"What do people admire about you?" The pageant emcee asked as Tori's question and the four of us started laughing.

"Well I think people admire…" Tori started but was cut off by laughter as the embarrassing pictures were projected behind her and then Adam played the recording over the sound system so everyone heard Tori's bitchy voice.

"Maya's such a slutty bitch she deserves everything we do to her and her stupid friends that are on her and Owen's side. I can't believe they all sided with that stupid bitch and that moron jock Owen. Stupid Clare helping them so much we should break her leg next time make sure she can't come back to school. Break her and Eli up and Becky and Adam too that tranny freak. Owen should be arrested he practically kidnapped Cam's baby. Maya is such a stupid bitch for getting pregnant so young." The recording of Tori echoed through the place over the speakers and everyone started whispering as Adam came back to his seat and we were laughing.

"Uh ladies and gentleman we'll be taking a ten minute break so the directors and judges can convene on this matter." The emcee said.

We all, well everyone but Clare who only had one hand, snapped a picture of Tori's face because it was priceless.

"Let's get out of here while we can, we'll go back to our place and the others can come over." Owen said and we got up to leave.

On the way back to our house we called The Baker's, Jenna and Zig, and Eli, Bianca and Drew over to meet us at the house cause we had news to tell them. We reached the house and Adam helped Clare get out and we made our way into the house and greeted Mom and Dad who was holding Chord.

"Hey Mom, Dad." I said as Clare got comfortable on the recliner with Adam sitting on the arm and I sit on the arm of the couch as Owen grabs Chord from Dad and Maya greet the boy.

"What made you guys so happy?" Dad asked standing up along with Mom.

"We just showed the world Tori's true face and it wasn't pretty." Adam said making some of us laugh and Dad shake his head but smiling.

"Just don't get into trouble." Mom said.

"We won't don't worry, and some friends are stopping by." Owen said as he sits where Dad was and Maya sits next to him as he begins rocking Chord.

"That's fine." With that Mom and Dad made their way upstairs.

We only had to wait about 10 minutes before everyone arrived all at once basically. They all made their selves comfortable with Jenna and Zig on the floor in front of Maya and Owen. Luke and Becky sat next to Adam who sat also on the floor along with Bianca and Drew. While Eli just scooped Clare up and sat in her seat and she sat in his lap.

"So how did it go?" Luke asked.

"Great exactly how we thought it would go, and the best part her parents were there so now they know how their daughter is really acting." Maya explained getting everyone smiling and happy.

"Good she deserved to get humiliated with everything she's done!" Becky said strongly and getting laughs from the rest of us.

"Now onto Alli and Cam there's will be all done by Monday and Cam's family will get a nice little package from school by then too." Clare said smirking.

"I like the way you go Clare." Luke said laughing.

"Can you imagine the reactions they'll get on their faces?" Drew said speaking up.

"I'm so visiting school the next few days just so I can see them." Bianca said smugly.

"And the best part is we got pictures of Tori's facial expressions." Adam said just as Maya gets both hers and Owen's phones out since he was holding Chord along with Adam and I and we started passing the photos on the phone to the others.

"Hey I just got an alert from one of the local news apps and it's about the pageant." Zig said speaking up getting all our attentions.

"What does is say?" I ask hyper.

"There's only one article for now but it says: She was seen being taken out of the pageant by her angry parents." Zig says reading off his phone.

"Hahah her parents know now how she really is like." Maya says laughing really hard.

"Duh and the whole school will know by Monday too." Owen said before standing up carefully with Chord. "I'm going to put him in his bassinet."

While Owen went to go put Chord down we all started talking about what we were all doing for Thanksgiving.

"Well my parents said we were just having a dinner for us all but after we could hang." I said and getting agreements.

"Yeah us too but after were free." Luke said nodding to Becky and himself.

"I'm having dinner with Zig and his Mom." Jenna said leaning into Zig a little.

And with that Bianca Drew and Adam said they were having dinner with the Torres's parents and Eli and Clare with her family as well.

"I'm sure Peter would be cool with having a little get together at Above the Dot and he said Spinner and Emma are moving back for good to." Owen said walking back into the room hearing everything.

"That would be great since the day before is my surgery." Clare said and getting everyone else's agreement to meet around 6 at Above the Dot for some fun.


End file.
